Rocking Christmas
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: Its Christmas time and things are just getting started for all involved. Smitchie, Naitlyn, JaLa Jason and Lola Drama to the extreme and love too. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey so this is my first Camp Rock Fiction. I am excited about it and I wanted to share it with you all. Please read and review. I like to know what people think. Please enjoy the story. Chantel**

Title: Rocking Christmas

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: I am only writing for fun, please enjoy.

Rating: PG 13

Characters: All characters from Disney Channel's Camp Rock Ages: Mitchie 17, Shane, 17, Nate is 15, Caitlyn is 16, Jason is 19, Lola is 18, Tess 17, Peggy, 16, Ella 16.

Summary: Its Christmas time and things are just getting started for all involved.

Chapter One

Mitchie Torres sat on her bed humming some lines to her new song she was working on. She took the old song All I want for Christmas and changed the words for a new song. She had Caitlyn tweak the beat a bit so it fit with her son.

"All I want for Christmas is for you to be here with me,

All I want for Christmas is for you to see the real me,

I don't care what's under the tree,

All I want is you here with me,"

"Hey princess what's that?" Connie asked coming in.

"You know the song All I want for Christmas?" Mitchie asked her mom.

"Yeah." She said.

"Well I started humming it the other day and these lyrics came to me. Caitlyn changed the beat and tone for me." Mitchie said.

"Well let me here it." Connie said.

"Mom it's not ready." Mitchie said. "Plus it's…"

"Awe, I song for Shane?" Connie asked.

"No." Mitchie said. "Shane is busy and we haven't talked in ages."

"I know, but you still care about him deeply." Connie said.

"Mom, Shane and I are friends. He is getting ready for his tour." Mitchie said.

"Do you still want to go to New York and go to the concert?" Connie asked.

"Yes." Mitchie said. "I know it is cutting into the family holiday family time."

"Sweetie you worked hard for this trip." Connie said. "Your daddy and I understand."

"I never want to see another hamburger in my life." Mitchie said.

"Well I just got a call and I will be catering a party on Christmas Eve." Connie said. "At the Chamber Mansion."

"On Christmas Eve?" Mitchie said.

"I know, but the offer wasn't something to turn down." Connie said. "So if you want to help I could use it."

"Ok." Mitchie said. "Caitlyn, Lola and I get back on the 23rd and they are staying for the rest of break."

"There parents are still going on their trip?" Connie asked.

"Yeah, Caitlyn is just glad she wont be stuck on the boat with her family and Lola is glad for Snow this year instead of sun." Mitchie said.

"Well we will make sure they have a great Torres family Christmas." Connie said.

"Make sure dad get's a good tree." Mitchie said. "Nothing skinny, brown or fake."

"Ok sweetie." Connie said. "You better get a nap in. We will be leaving here at 2am so you can catch your flight to New York."

"Ok." Mitchie said. "I just have to pack a few extra things."

"I will wake you about one. Any requests?"

"Hot chocolate and suicide brownies." Mitchie said.

"Good thing I got all the things at the store." Connie said.

"Thanks." Mitchie said.

Connie kissed her head and left the room. Mitchie slipped out of bed and packed some last minute additions. She placed her song book in the carry on bag she was bringing. Looking over and the picture of her and her friends at camp she smiled and climbed into bed. Looking at the clock she saw it was seven in the evening.

"Good I caught you." Steve Torres said coming in.

"Hi daddy." Mitchie said.

"I wanted to give you this." Steve said handing her an envelope.

"What is it?" Mitchie asked.

"It's some spending money." Steve said. "Look the shop is doing good and I know you worked so hard for this trip, I want you to relax now and enjoy it."

"Thank you. "Mitchie said hugging her dad.

"Spend it on whatever your heart desires." Stave said.

"I will." Mitchie said.

"Ok, your mom will kill me if you don't get some sleep so good night."

"Night daddy." Mitchie said hugging him and kissing his cheek.

Steve shut the light off after Mitchie laid back down. She was soon asleep dreaming of what adventures she was going to have.

"Mitchie sweetie time to get up." Connie said shaking her daughter.

"Ok." Mitchie said. "Is the sun up?"

"No baby." Connie said. "Come on you have a plane to catch soon."

Mitchie shot up and looked around.

"What time it is?" She asked getting up.

"A little after one." Connie said. "Come on I have got hot chocolate and suicide brownies."

Mitchie changed into some clothes and put her shoes on. She grabbed the bags she had and was heading out. She stopped and walked back to the bed. She picked up the envelope and then her pillow. She made her way down and sat her bags by the door. She walked into the kitchen and saw her parents drinking coffee.

Connie dished her up and Mitchie sat next to her dad.

"Remind me again why I am going in the middle of the night?" Mitchie asked leaning her head on her dad's shoulder.

"Because it was the only flight available." Steve said.

"You would think with all the planes that fly around the world they would have more reasonable flights." Mitchie said.

"You would think." Steve said.

Connie placed her mug and plate in front of her and sat down. Mitchie didn't know what it was but she woke up at the sight of her mom's favorite suicide brownies. It was four layers of brownies. It went brownie, whipped topping, hot chocolate sauce, brownie, whipped topping, coconut, brownie, whipped topping, hot Carmel sauce, brownie, whipped topping, hot chocolate sauce, hot Carmel sauce and coconut. She picked the fork up and dug in.

"Mom so good." Mitchie said.

"I am glad you like." Connie said.

"Are you both taking me to the airport?" Mitchie asked.

"Yes sweetie." Steve said.

"Ok." Mitchie said drinking down her hot chocolate.

Soon the family loaded in the car and headed off to the airport. Steve drove while Mitchie sat in the back with her mom. She had her head on her shoulder and was lightly dozing."

When they arrived at the airport they checked Mitchie's bags in and waited for her flight to be called. It wasn't long so the family shared goodbyes.

"Ok, you bed safe." Steve said.

"I will daddy." Mitchie said.

"You mind you manners and make sure you thanks the Grey's for having you."

"I will." Mitchie said.

"I love you." Stave said hugging her so close.

"I love you too daddy."

Steve let her go and Connie moved over.

"I can't believe you're flying off." Connie said.

"Mom I will be back in a few days." Mitchie said.

"I know, it's just it will be the first time you've ever been away from me." Connie said.

"Mom, I will be ok." Mitchie said. "You have raised me to be strong and smart."

"I know, I know." Connie said. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Mitchie hugged her goodbye and walked up to the flight attendant. She took her ticket and Mitchie got on the plane. She found her seat and was soon flying east to Caitlyn, Lola and hopefully Shane.

End Chapter One Please Review and let me know what you think and if you would like more.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to StroodleDoodleFuhn, zxMeghanxz, XxXDrama QueenXxX and ersy for reviewing, so here is the next chapter please let me know what you think and if you want more. Chantel

Title: Rocking Christmas

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: I am only writing for fun, please enjoy.

Rating: PG 13

Characters: All characters from Disney Channel's Camp Rock Ages: Mitchie 17, Shane, 17, Nate is 15, Caitlyn is 16, Jason is 19, Lola is 18, Tess 17, Peggy, 16, Ella 16.

Summary: Its Christmas time and things are just getting started for all involved.

Chapter Two

Mitchie woke when the flight attendant announced that they were getting ready to land. Mitchie collected her things and got ready. When they landed and were taxied to the airport the flight attendant announced that they were clear to start getting off. Mitchie unbuckled and stood up. She put her bag on and took her turn to get off. She walked up the ramp and came out the door.

"Mitchie, Mitchie." Caitlyn was calling.

She was standing there with Lola.

"Hi." She said running over.

All three hugged and they walked down to get her bags.

"You look good." Caitlyn said. "Not good hot."

Mitchie had changed her look a little. Her hair was darker and down in waves. Her clothes showed off how her body had changed. She wore little make up loving that she was just naturally beautiful.

"Thanks." She said. "I just changed my hair."

"It suits you." Lola said. "You have the look of being hot and flirty but not slutty."

"Thanks." Mitchie said when they got to luggage claim.

She grabbed her two bags and headed out.

"So, Shane said there would be a car waiting for us." Mitchie said as they headed to the exit.

"I saw it." Caitlyn said. "We took the train here."

"I am glad I get to come along." Lola said.

"Me too." Mitchie said. "Shane said we get a cool suite at the Hilton."

"That is hot." Caitlyn said.

They reached the car and the driver took their bags. Caitlyn and Lola had their bags with them. They loaded in the limo that Shane got them.

"Miss Torres I have this for you." The driver said.

She took the envelope and he started to drive off. Inside was the concert tickets, their back stage passes and a note.

'Can't wait to see you. Miss you lots. Shane.'

"Awe." Lola and Caitlyn said together.

"So how have you been?" Lola asked.

"Great." Mitchie said fallowing the group out the door. "You?"

"I am going to be on Broadway." Lola said.

"Cool." Mitchie said. "What musical?"

"It's called Flirtatious." Lola said.

"She got the lead." Caitlyn said.

"That is so cool." Mitchie said.

"My mom was so happy." Lola said.

"She's not the only one in the play." Caitlyn said.

"You?" Mitchie asked.

"No, Barron got the male lead." Caitlyn said.

"That's cool." Mitchie said. "At least you wont be working with strangers."

"I like it." Lola said. "The other guy up for the lead male was a bit scary."

"Scary?" Caitlyn said like it was an under statement. "I thought he might bite you or something."

"Not only that he had bad breathe." Lola said. "I can't kiss a guy with bad breathe."

"I understand." Mitchie said playing with the buttons around the car. "So you're going to be kissing Barron instead."

"I am ok with that." Lola said. "He is like my oldest friend."

"That's cool." Mitchie said.

They were heading down town. Mitchie took in all the sights as they drove.

"So do you guys like living in the city?" Mitchie asked.

"It's ok." Lola said. "Sometimes there is just too much going on."

"Yeah, the malls are crazy right now." Caitlyn said. "I had to rescue my little sister who was almost pushed down an escalator by some shoppers."

"Wow." Mitchie said.

"Yeah, mom got me a new media drive for my computer for it." Caitlyn said. "Plus she was more willing to let me spend Christmas away."

"Cool." Mitchie said.

"I shopped online." Lola said. "I didn't even attempt the malls."

"Well I was hoping maybe we could." Mitchie said.

"Ok." Lola said. "Since it's your first time."

"Cool." Mitchie said.

"So my mom has this job on Christmas Eve." Mitchie said. "I offered to help wait."

"Cool. "Caitlyn said. "I'm in."

"It's cool, great tips." Mitchie said. "It's going to be at Chamber Mansions."

"What's that?" Lola asked.

"It's the biggest mansion in my town." Mitchie said.

"Cool." Caitlyn said.

They pulled up to the hotel and the door opened. Grabbing their things they climbed out and took their bags. They walked inside and up to the desk.

"Hello, may I help you?" The women at the desk asked.

"Hello, I am Mitchie Torres." Mitchie said.

"Awe yes." The women said. "I have your room here. It says there are three of you."

"I'm Caitlyn Geller." Caitlyn said signing in after Mitchie.

"I am Lola Scott." She said signing her name.

"Well here are your key cards. Andrew here will show you up."

A bellhop rushed over and took their bags. He led them to an elevator and soon they made their way up to the top floor. He opened the door to the suite they would be living in for the next week. They walked in and put their things down. Mitchie pulled a five out of her money and tried handing it to Andrew.

"I am sorry miss but it's taken care of." Andrew said. "I have this for you." He handed her an envelope and left the room.

Mitchie opened the letter and saw Shane's writing.

'So, we are at rehearsal, drop your things off and come over. The driver knows where to go. Shane'

"So you two up for seeing the guys?" Mitchie asked.

"Sure." Lola said. "But let me change."

All hurried off to get ready. Mitchie freshened up and put on a new outfit. She had on her favorite jeans and a top. She put her coat on and made sure she had what she needed. She ran her fingers though her hair and deemed herself ready. Lola and Caitlyn reappeared and they were off. The driver was waiting for them. They climbed in and were off.

"You excited?" Caitlyn asked,

"What did you do with your hair?" Lola asked.

"I just ran my fingers though it and yes." Mitchie said.

"It looks even hotter." Lola said.

"Shane isn't going to know what hit him." Caitlyn said.

Mitchie giggled and wondered if he would like the changes she had made. She liked her new look. She felt like she was finally becoming her own person.

"How much to you wanna bet he will be lost for words." Lola asked.

"Ok, but ten say someone will say she is hot." Caitlyn said as they shook hands.

Mitchie giggled at them and looked out the window.

"Where are we going?" Mitchie asked.

"Madison Square Garden." The driver said.

"This is so cool." Caitlyn said.

When they pulled out the driver got out and opened the door. They walked to the building and saw a man standing there.

"Sorry girls it's not show time yet." He said.

"I am Mitchie Torres." Mitchie said.

"Oh, yes." He said. "Come on."

He led them inside.

"Through the doors there." He said. "Go on."

The girls looked at each other and walked on. They opened the door and saw the guys rehearsing. Quietly they slipped in and closed the door. It was hotter inside so they took off their coats and walked further in. Mitchie smiled and Shane popped out of the stage. The song was in mid flow when they got close enough to see everyone and then Shane stopped singing. She looked up and saw him starring at her.

"Shane what the…" Nate said but stopped when he saw where Shane was looking.

"Man she is hot." Jason said into the mic before going red.

"Pay up." Lola said.

"You too." Caitlyn said.

"What's going on?" A man from the side yelled.

Shane jumped off the stage and ran towards Mitchie. She smiled and moved towards him. When he reached her he picked her up and swung her around.

"You look so freaking hot." He whispered in her ear.

"Not bad yourself." Mitchie said.

"Ok, some one get those girls out of here now." The man snapped.

A few guys moved forward but Shane turned on them.

"Don't even touch them." Shane said. "David stop barking orders."

"You will not speak to me like that." David said. "Now the bimbos need to go."

"Did he just call me a bimbo?" Caitlyn asked.

"He called us all bimbos." Lola said.

"What's going on?" Another man said coming in.

"Oh, Mr. Grey, sorry. These girls just came in." David said.

"Shane, son what is going on?" The man asked.

"Dad, either you get rid of David or I quit." Shane said. "I am so tired of him."

"Me too." Jason said.

"What happened?" His dad asked.

"Remember I told you some friends of ours were coming in." Shane said.

"The kids from Camp Rock?" His dad said.

"Yes, well this is Mitchie Torres, Caitlyn Geller and Lola Scott." Shane said.

"Yes, yes." His dad said. "Hello girls."

"Hello." Mitchie said.

"Did he just call me a bimbo?" Lola asked.

"He called us all bimbos." Caitlyn said.

"Who called you what?" His dad asked.

"That man over there." Lola said.

"The one who's clothes went out in the eighties and who's hair went out long before that." Caitlyn said.

"David dad." Shane said.

"Mr. Grey we didn't mean to cause any problems." Mitchie said.

"No, no." He said. "No problem at all. David come here."

David came over.

"Mr. Grey we are on crunch time." David said.

"Did you call these girls bimbos?" His dad asked.

Yes, but…"

"No buts." Mr. Grey said sounding like Brown. "You need to apologize."

"Sorry." He said like he was forcing himself to feel it.

"Now you need to leave." He said. "You're fired."

"But…"

"Again with the buts." He said. "Go."

David sulked passed everyone and left.

"I am sorry about this girls." Mr. Grey said turning towards them. "I am Frank Grey."

He shook all theirs and Lola and Caitlyn seem to become normal again.

"Look I will have to call your uncle in." Frank said. "Why don't all of you take a break and be back here in two hours."

"Ok." Shane said.

Frank left as did everyone else in the room and band.

"Wanna see what it is like to be on my stage?" Shane asked.

"Sure." Mitchie said setting her things in a seat and going up with him. Caitlyn and Lola fallowed. Mitchie stood in the middle of the stage with Shane. Lola went off to talk with Jason and Nate took Caitlyn to see the equipment.

"I am sorry about the trouble." Mitchie said.

"David was on his last leg." Shane said. "Called my mom a bitch last night."

"What?" Mitchie said.

"Yeah, so forget him. How does this feel?" Shane asked.

"Like heaven." She said looking out over the seats.

"Sing to me." Shane said.

"What?" Mitchie said.

"I wanna hear you sing." Shane said.

"I have no music." Mitchie said.

"What's going on?" Caitlyn asked.

"I wanna see Mitchie sing on this stage." Shane said.

"I have no music." Mitchie said.

"Well play." Lola said. "I am good at the drums."

"Well play too." Jason said.

"I got the piano." Caitlyn said walking over. "What song."

"This is Me." Mitchie said.

Shane smiled and handed her a mic.

"You have to join me at your part." Mitchie told him.

"I will." Shane said hopping off the stage and taking a seat.

The group started and she was amazed they got the sound down.

Mitchie smiled and saw Shane mouth the words 'sing to me'.

I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know

No one noticed the small group of people that had come back in when the music started. Shane just sat there smiling while Mitchie sang just to him.

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Mitchie danced around like she did at camp and Shane cheered her on.

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

Shane took a mic out of his pocket and clicked it on. He watched her go on.

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

When it she finished the note the group played on a minute and Shane started singing. He slowly rose from his seat and walked up on stage singing.

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

They stood facing each other. It was like they were singing to just each other. Mitchie locked her fingers with his and they went on.

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

When the last of the music finish Shane leaned his head against her.

"You are the voice I hear." He said.

Mitchie smiled.

"I hear yours too." She said.

They turned as the small group of workers and band members cheered.

"That was wow." Frank said. "You really are as good as Shane brags."

"Thanks." Mitchie said.

"Told you she rocked." Shane said.

"You guys were great." Mitchie said turning to the group.

"That was fun." Lola said. "But I am now starving."

"Me too." Jason said.

"There is food in your dressing room." Frank said.

Jason led them back. He pulled Shane aside for a moment and Mitchie grabbed their things. She walked in and sat on a free chair.

"I can't believe I sang in Madison Square Garden." Mitchie said.

"No you rocked Madison Square Garden." Lola said.

She saw food and felt hungry. She dished up and sat back down. Shane came in a few minutes later smiling ear to ear.

"What's up?" Nate asked.

"Brown is on his way." Shane said. "And well dad had the coolest idea ever."

"What is it?" Jason asked. "I know cool and dad no so much."

Everyone laughed and Shane took a chip from Mitchie's plate.

"Hey this is mine, get your own." She teased.

"Ok, the idea." Nate said.

"Oh yeah." Shane said. "Dad wants us do what we just did to open the show."

"What?" Everyone said.

"Ok, that is not cool that is sick." Jason said.

"I know." Shane said. "He said it would be a great start for our new sound."

"That's it." Nate said. "New Sound Tour."

"I was thinking that." Shane said. "So are ya'll in?"

"I am." Caitlyn said. "Only if I can use this on college applications?"

"I am so in." Lola said. "I love rocking it out."

"I didn't know you played the drums." Jason said.

"I have been learning for ages." Lola said. "I mainly play the steel drums when my parents go back to Jamaica. But I wanted to be able to play the drums here so I learned."

"What about you Mitchie?" Shane asked.

"I don't know." Mitchie said.

"Come on let's walk." Shane said.

"But my food." Mitchie said as her stomach was growling.

"Here." He said taking her plate and they left the room.

They walked back to the stage and sat down on the edge.

"What's going on?" Shane asked.

"You wanted me to sing just to you." Mitchie said. "Now you want me to sing to the world."

"Mitchie you have an amazing voice." Shane said. "You shouldn't hide it."

"It's not that." Mitchie said taking a chip so she could think of what she wanted to say.

"Are you scared?" Shane asked.

"Yeah." Mitchie said.

"But you sang at camp." Shane said.

"I had too." Mitchie said. "I had to make up for the lies and show that I may not be rich and everything, but I am true to me."

"Be true to you now and show the world that you have something not to many singers have these days." Shane said. "You know when I first heard you sing it was innocent."

Mitchie smiled and she remembered singing in the dining hall.

"You're voice, your words changed me." Shane said. "Now let your voice and words change the world."

"You had it in you to be true to yourself." Mitchie said. "You just needed to remember who you were."

"Yes and how many other people in the world act like I used to?" Shane asked.

"Millions." Mitchie said.

"And how many people in the world just need someone they can look up too and say wow she speaks to me?" Shane asked.

"Millions." Mitchie said.

"I love it when you sing." Shane said. "It is like passion flowing out of you. I have never known another person to be so intense or real when they sing."

Mitchie smiled and ate another chip.

"So sing with me." Shane said. "Show the world who you are."

Mitchie ate a few more chips while thinking.

"You're the voice I hear inside my head, The reason that I'm singing, I need to find you, I gotta find you, You're the missing piece I need, The song inside of me, I need to find you, I gotta find you." Shane sang. "These words came because you changed my world. You have to sing with me please."

"Ok." Mitchie said. "I will wing with you."

Shane smiled and stole another chip while that sat there looking over the seats.

End Chapter Two Please Review and let me know what you think and if you would like more.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to all who put my story on alert for favorite story or author or new chapter. I am glad everyone is liking it and I hope you all keep liking it. Thanks to MissDemetriaDevonne, nrisley19, utmy123, ersy, Princess.Saffy-808, zxMeghanxz, iheartoth for summiting a review. They make me want to post more and more. chantel

Title: Rocking Christmas

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: I am only writing for fun, please enjoy.

Rating: PG 13

Characters: All characters from Disney Channel's Camp Rock Ages: Mitchie 17, Shane, 17, Nate is 15, Caitlyn is 16, Jason is 19, Lola is 18, Tess 17, Peggy, 16, Ella 16.

Summary: Its Christmas time and things are just getting started for all involved.

Chapter Three

After working out the kinks in the plan Frank told them to go off and be kids until Brown arrived.

"So what now?" Shane asked.

"We were going to hit the mall." Lola said.

"Ok." Jason said.

The group head out to the limo and saw some body guards waiting. Nate ran over to fill them in and they were soon off.

"So what do you think of all this?" Shane asked Mitchie.

"It's so amazing." Mitchie said. "I have never been in a limo, I have never stayed in a hotel and I have never been so happy."

"I am glad you are happy." Shane said.

"So, I haven't had a chance to ask." Mitchie said. "You like my new look?"

He saw the others off in conversations and leaned in close to her.

"It is hot." Shane whispered. "Really freaking hot."

Mitchie smiled and looked out the window.

"When I got home I wanted a change to show that I wasn't little Mitchie Torres anymore. Mom was in support so we went and looked around. I saw the dye and some pictures of different hair styles. My hair is naturally wavy so I stopped straitening it let is curl. I choose darker because it goes with my skin tone. I did it and well it was me. As for the rest it is just nature." Mitchie said.

Shane smiled down at her.

"Nature rocks." Shane whispered. "And the clothes?"

"My grandma came to visit and she felt I needed a new wardrobe so we hit the mall and I had all these new things. I get new clothes all the time, but this time she got me things I usually shied away from. I don't know it just happened and I got this new look. I loved it. Not that I don't like my sweats and huddies still."

"I am not complaining." Shane said. "You looked good at camp and you look good now."

"Thanks." Mitchie said. "I like my new style, make me feel well as Lola put it hot and flirty but not slutty."

"Defiantly hot and flirty." Shane said lacing his fingers with hers.

"So anyone want to go skate?" Jason asked. "I have been waiting all year."

"I'm in." Lola said.

"I want hot chocolate first." Caitlyn said.

"I want cinn-a-buns." Nate said. "There is only one shop that makes them right."

"I don't skate." Mitchie said. "I would rather just walk around if that is ok."

"Fine with us." Lola said.

"How about we go of in pairs?" Shane said. "One bodyguard a piece."

"Ok." Jason said.

"How about we meet somewhere and then do something together?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah." Jason said. "I want to see the new Wonkos'."

"Ok, how about two hours and then we meet there?" Shane said.

"Cool." Lola said.

When they arrived the boys put on over sized huddies and hats. Shane grabbed some shades.

"It's this or get mulled." Shane said.

"Whatever works." Mitchie said lacing her hand with his and heading off with one of the guards.

As they walked around they explored different shops and got this and that. Mitchie had fun getting all her Christmas presents for everyone. They got a large cone of frozen yogurt and sat eating it.

"How much longer?" Mitchie asked.

"About thirty minutes." Shane said. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Mitchie said.

They finished the frozen yogurt and got up.

"How about some pictures?" Mitchie said seeing a photo booth.

"Yeah." Shane said walking over.

He opened the curtain and got in. He took off the huddie, the hat and shades. Mitchie then moved so her legs were over his and they plugged the quarters in and posed for the first set.

"Ok now I want some like this." Shane said

He pulled Mitchie to him and plugged the quarters in. These pictures where more intense and personal.

"Now what?" Mitchie asked.

"This." Shane said leaning up and kissing her.

Mitchie met his kisses with hers. She loved the feeling of his lips on hers. She moved her hands to his hair and ran her finger thought it. She felt his hands on the small of her back where her skin was exposed. She moaned as his fingers touched her skin. It was like fire was being set to it. They were so lost in their make out session that they didn't notice anything until the guard spoke thought the curtain.

"Umm, a line is forming." Big Rob said.

Mitchie and Shane pulled apart and looked up.

"Ok, we're almost done." Shane yelled. "Four more quarters."

Mitchie plugged them in they got four of them kissing. She took the pictures while he put his huddie back on. He put his hat and shades on and they came out. Walking away they saw several people rush into the booth.

They arrived at the shop and soon Jason, Lola, Caitlyn and Nate came up.

"Let's go." Jason said.

They entered the over sized toy shop. They walked here and there playing with the toys and having fun. After what seemed liked forever they were wore out so they headed back to the hotel.

"I want nachos." Mitchie said.

"Me too." Shane said.

"So did you like the mall?" Lola asked.

"It's huge." Mitchie said. "Bigger then the one back home."

"I think I broke my butt." Jason said.

"What?" Shane said.

"He fell a few times." Lola said.

"Try like 34 times." Jason said. "I need a hot pad."

"You can have one back at the hotel." Nate said. "I am sure mom will nurse you."

"I think I should order room service and just veg out." Mitchie said.

"I want to go dancing." Caitlyn said.

"There's a cool dance place around the corner from the hotel." Nate said.

"Cool." Caitlyn said. "You wanna come?"

"Sure." Nate said. "Lola?"

"Not tonight." Lola said. "I think I will help your mom with Jason. It was my fault he fell a lot."

"No, no." Jason said. "I fall all time."

"Still I am the one who wanted to race." Lola said. "And I waved in front of the kids and you fell so you didn't hurt them."

"Want company?" Shane asked Mitchie.

"Sure." Mitchie said.

They arrived back at the hotel and went in. When they got on the elevator they found out they were all on the same flour. Shane told them to all come in to his suite.

"Mommy." Jason said. "Pain."

"What happened?" A women asked.

"Pain." Jason said sitting down gently.

"He went skating." Nate said. "Mom come meet the girls."

She came over and everyone was introduced.

"Mommy, pain." Jason whined.

"Ok, ok." She said going off to get a heating pad.

Everyone looked as Frank and Brown came in.

"Hello everyone." Brown said.

"Hi." They all said.

"Jason's what happened?" Frank asked.

"Pain." Jason said.

"He went skating." Nate said again. "So Caitlyn wants to go dancing is that cool?"

"Sure." Frank said. "Have fun."

"I am going to change, meet me in ten." Caitlyn said before leaving.

Nate went off to change as well.

"Mitchie great to see you." Brown said.

"You too." Mitchie said.

"So I hear we have an opening act." Brown said.

"Why didn't you tell me she could sing?" Frank asked Brown.

"I didn't know you wanted to know." Brown said. "Hello Julia."

"Hi." She said helping Jason get the pad where it needed to be.

"So we need to go over it." Brown said.

"Can we do it in the morning?" Mitchie asked. "I just want to veg out and relax, I have been up since one this morning and jet lag and all."

"Sure." Brown said. "I should go over the list of things that still need done."

He left to go to his room.

"I am going to hang with Mitchie." Shane said.

"Ok." Julia said. "Have fun."

"Is it ok if I stay and help with Jason?" Lola asked.

"Sure." Julia said.

"Mommy can I have some juice?" Jason asked.

"Sure baby." Julia said and went off to order it from room service.

"Oh, French fries too." Jason said.

Mitchie and Shane headed across the hall. Caitlyn was leaving. Mitchie waved and then picked up the room service menu. She placed the call and then went off to change. She found some caprices with pink frogs on them and a tank.

"Nice." Shane said.

"I love these vegging clothes." Mitchie said.

"They look good on you." Shane said.

"Has the food arrived, for some unknown reason I am famished." Mitchie said.

"God you so freaking hot when you feign innocent." Shane said.

"Oh really?" She teased walking to him. "You know I'm not quite as hungry for all that food I ordered. Do you have an idea on how I can work up more of an appetite?"

"A few." Shane said flopping down on the couch and pulling her on top of him.

"Now what?" She asked.

Shane smiled before leaning in and kissing her.

"Oh I like this." She said when he moved his kisses down her neck so they could breathe.

It seemed like it was just getting good when someone knocked on the door. Shane was laying partly on top of Mitchie so he got up and got the door. A man rolled a cart in while Mitchie looked like she was laying on the couch watching TV. Shane showed the guy out and moved back to where Mitchie was watching TV.

"Come on you need food." Shane said.

"I don't wanna." Mitchie whined.

"Come on." Shane said pulling her up.

Shane sat next to her and soon she was eating and watching a movie. After all the food Mitchie laid her head on Shane's shoulder and soon both are out cold.

Lola walked over with Julia to get some pajamas and so she could check on her son. Seeing them asleep Lola crept in and got her things and walked back with her.

"Well let them be." Julia said. "I am sure it was a long day for both of them."

"Mitchie flight left at two in the morning." Lola said.

"Where's Shane?" Frank asked as well Lola went off to change.

"He is out cold on the couch over at Mitchie's." Julia said.

"Oh, well he should sleep good, tomorrow is going to be big." Frank said.

"He will." Julia said. "I remember being their age."

"I know." Frank said. "It seems like only yesterday."

"Yes it does." She said. "Jason sweetie you get some rest."

"I will mommy." Jason said. "Hug."

Julia hugged him and went to her room with Frank. Lola came out and sat next to Jason.

"So Monster Wars?" She asked.

"Yeah." Jason said flipping on the TV.

Nate watched as Caitlyn twisted her body around dancing. He was so amazed at how she moved with ease. He tried to keep up but found it harder and harder as the beat picked up. He stopped many time to catch his breath and to get some water.

"Dude who's the chick?" A guy at the bar asked.

"I don't know." The man next to him asked. "Wish she'd dance we me."

"Fat chance." The bartender said.

"Who's she with?" The first guy asked.

"Nate Gray of Connect 3." He bartender said.

"Oh." The two said together.

"Why do all the celebrities get all the good girls?" The second guy asked.

"Dude he's freaking Nate Grey of Connect 3, any women in this world would choose him over you." The bartender said.

Nate walked over to get his drinks.

"Two waters." Nate said.

The bartender handed him to bottles of water.

"Dude, how'd you get the girl?" The first guy asked.

"She choose me." Nate said turning and walking back over to Caitlyn.

They walked to the side and he handed her the water he had gotten.

"Thanks." She said taking it and downing it.

"The guys at the bar like you." Nate said.

"Not my type." Caitlyn said.

"Oh you have a type?" Nate said.

"Yeah, I like curly haired rock stars." Caitlyn said.

"I don't know too many of them." Nate said. "Other wise I would see what I could do."

"You are clueless like Shane huh?" Caitlyn said.

"What?" Nate asked. "Are you making fun of me?"

"A little." Caitlyn said. "Come on let's get going. I think Brown might kill us if we aren't ready for tomorrow."

"I know he will." Nate said.

Caitlyn linked her hand with his and the made their way out of the club. The bodyguards surrounding them.

"God that feels good." Caitlyn said when they hit the open air.

"It was hot in there." Nate said.

"It was burning up." Caitlyn said.

"It was something like that." Nate said.

They reached the hotel and headed up alone in the elevator.

"So, that was fun." Nate said.

"I had a blast, thanks for coming with me." Caitlyn said. "I needed a chance to just cut loose for a bit. All this family drama is getting to me."

"Family drama?" Nate asked.

"My dad is a top ad executive and my mom is a mom a dancer. She used to be in the ballet, but then she had kids so she became a full time mom. But as we got older she became a dance dancer. I started learning to dance when I was young."

"So what drama is going on?" Nate asked.

"Well my dad doesn't think music and dance should be my thing. Says too many of today's stars let it go to their heads and it isn't a life he want for me. My mom supports me and my younger sisters. They want to be dancers like she was. They love it more then I do. My dad keeps hoping I will grow out of music and dance and get into the ad business like him. What he doesn't know is producing music is like making ads." Caitlyn said. "It's what I love and what I want to do."

"Then you should." Nate said.

Caitlyn smiled and leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" Nate asked.

"For being here and listening" She said walking out of the elevator when it got to their floor. "I guess I will see you in the morning."

"Night." Nate said.

"Night." Caitlyn said walking in and shutting her door.

End Chapter Three Please Review and let me know what you think and if you would like more.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to all who put my story on alert for favorite story or author or new chapter. Thanks to ersy, XxXDrama QueenXxX, i-love-emmett-cullen, MissDemetriaDevonne, kitcool, utmy123, CSImiamiLover101, StroodleDoodledFuhn for summiting reviews. I am glad everyone is liking it and I hope you all like it too.

Title: Rocking Christmas

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: I am only writing for fun, please enjoy.

Rating: PG 13

Characters: All characters from Disney Channel's Camp Rock Ages: Mitchie 17, Shane, 17, Nate is 15, Caitlyn is 16, Jason is 19, Lola is 18, Tess 17, Peggy, 16, Ella 16.

Summary: Its Christmas time and things are just getting started for all involved.

Chapter Four

"Morning." Mitchie said looking up at Shane who was starting to wake.

"Hey there." Shane said. "Did we fall asleep?"

"I think so." Mitchie said.

"Man, my parents are going to kill me." Shane said getting up.

"Want me to go over and explain. All we did was fall asleep." Mitchie asked.

"No, you should stay here." Shane said. "Get ready for a long day."

"Ok." Mitchie said standing up. "Shane wait."

He walked back to her.

"Morning." She said kissing him.

"A good one I see." Shane said.

Mitchie smiled and Shane left. She walked to her room and grabbed her things. She showered and changed. After making sure her hair was like she like she found Caitlyn in her bed.

"I don't wanna get up." Caitlyn said.

"You weren't sleeping there twenty minutes ago." Mitchie said.

"I know, but you weren't either." Caitlyn said.

"I know." Mitchie said.

"Awe, good one of you is up." Brown said coming in. "Come on, come on big day."

Caitlyn grumbled and got up.  
"Brown do I have time to order breakfast?" Mitchie asked.

"It's already across the hall." Brown said. "Come on."

He led Mitchie across the all and into the Grey suite.

"Morning." She said happily.

"Morning Mith." Jason said. "Eggs?"

"Sure." Mitchie said sitting across from him and dishing up.

"Mitchie sweetie, I wanted to let you know we aren't mad about you two falling asleep last night." Julia said.

"Ok." Mitchie said.

"Good morning." Shane said sitting next to her. "Can I have some?"

"Get your own." Mitchie said.

Shane pretended to pout so Mitchie shared her food with him.

"I don't wanna get up." Nate said coming into the room.

"Me either." Caitlyn said coming in being dragged by Lola at Brown's request.

"I got food." Mitchie said.

"Give me." Both Nate and Caitlyn said rushing over.

Mitchie had to nearly jump on Shane's lap so she wasn't trampled by them.

"Sorry." Caitlyn said.

"Sorry." Nate said.

"I'm not." Shane whispered to Mitchie who giggled and sat partly on his lap while they ate.

"Ok rockers here's the plan." Brown said. "We are going to do a run through of all the songs and stunts and then work on what needs to be fixed."

"You all have fittings at two. I will be taking you three girls over at noon to start looking at clothes." Julia said.

"Why do we need clothes?" Mitchie asked.

"For the show." Julia said.

"Oh." Mitchie said.

"Mom, you have to remember not everyone is used to getting new clothes every time they perform." Shane said.

"Sorry." Julia said.

"Don't sweat it." Caitlyn said. "Clothes are a girl best friends."

"Accessories a close second." Lola said.

Everyone laughed and Brown went on.

"After your fitting, it's back to the stage for run down and then off to the hotel for naps, showering, and getting ready." Brown said pausing for air. "After that the bus will pick all of you up and you'll arrive. As of now the press doesn't know about the girls so well you are rehearsing and picking clothes, Frank will be handling the press."

"We need a name." Frank said. "For you girls. Now the guys are Connect Three, so what about you girls."

"Umm, what about Girl Factor." Mitchie said.

"I like that." Lola and Caitlyn said.

"Ok, Connect Three will be joined by the Girl Factor for a Christmas show to rock the city." Frank said.

"So, we will go over the plans for songs, line up and more on the road. It's time." Brown said.

Everyone one grabbed their things and headed out. Frank and Julia had errands to run so everyone else loaded in the limo.

"Ok, so we are going to start the show with This is Me." Brown said.

"Cool." Mitchie said.

"Now I was thinking, what if the girls joined us for some of the Christmas songs we are going to sing." Shane said.

"Ok, give me a plan." Brown said.

"Ok, Caitlyn what is your favorite Christmas song?" Shane asked.

"Mitchie's new one." Caitlyn said.

"You have a new song?" Shane asked.

"It's still in the works." Mitchie said.

"Well work it out." Brown said. "Pick another."

"Umm, Jingle Bell Rock." Caitlyn said.

"I love that one." Nate said.

"Well then you two will be performing it." Brown said. "Lola doll, yours?"

"I love Silver Bells or Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas." Lola said.

"What are silver bells?" Jason asked.

"The second one it is for Lola and Jason."

"Cool." Jason said.

"So, Mitchie and Shane need one." Nate said.

"Silent Night." They both said and then giggled.

"Then that's it." Brown said. "The boys have one, so you girls need one."

"What if we did Secret Christmas Wish." Caitlyn said.

"And who is it by?" Brown asked.

"Mitchie Torres." Lola said. "Caitlyn did the beat, I did some vocals and so did Mitchie."

"An original, I love it." Brown said.

"Ok, what about Mitchie's new one?" Caitlyn asked.

"What if I worked it with Shane for a second duet?" Mitchie asked.

"Loving it, loving it." Brown said.

He was writing things on paper now talking to himself.

"Let's see this song." Shane said.

Mitchie took out her song book and handed it over.

"Caitlyn has the beat done." Mitchie said as Shane hummed the song over in his head.

"I like this, can we change a few words?" Shane asked.

"Sure." Mitchie said. "It is a duet after all we should both have a say."

"Ok, Caitlyn can I hear the beat?" Shane asked.

She played him the beat and words just started to flow. He and Mitchie worked on the song until they arrived.

"Ok, things down, people in place, This is Me in one minute." Brown said.

Everyone ran off to put things down and get to their place.

"So Shane, you said you want to be in the front row here until it is your turn to go." Brown said.

"Yeah, right here." Shane said taking a seat.

"Ok, in ten seconds." Brown said.

The song started and was soon over. They moved through song after song with ease and grace. A few forgotten words but all was finished and the girls were whisked away while the boys went on rehearsing.

"How are things?" Julia asked.

"Good." Caitlyn said looking over her song.

"Are you all excited?" She asked.

"I am way beyond that." Lola said.

"Me too." Mitchie said. "This is like some dream where I feel like I am going to wake up before it gets good."

"Awe, but no dreaming here." Julia said. "Ok, girls some business, I know you all have your own style so I am hoping we can find a combo of all to create the look."

"Can we see what the boys are wearing?" Mitchie asked.

"We can take a peak." Julia said.

"What's going on in that mind?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well I know their look is Styled Rock. They look like they stepped out of a magazine, but the can rock out too. So I am thinking we play off of that. Nothing to blingy or cookie cutter pop, but more style rock with some flavor."

"I like it." Lola said.

"Well you girls can get several outfits, the boys each have like five different ones." Julia said. "Don't worry about price or anything. Just pick and match. Like I giant dress up party."

"Cool." All three girls said together.

When they arrived at the shop Julia showed them the boy's outfits and the girls went to work. About an hour in Frank stopped by.

"Ok, girl I am on my way to the press, now I need to know a few things." Frank said.

He asked and they answered all his questions.

"Ok, last one, is a logo." Frank said. "The Boys have their logo. What do you think?"

"I have an idea." Lola said. "Can I see some paper?"

Frank handed over a note pad and she went to drawing. She wrote out the name 'girl factor' in some tag writing and in the I, L and T there were some drawings of Mitchie, Lola and Caitlyn.

"Ok, what do you think?" Lola asked.

"That is sweet." Caitlyn said.

"Yeah." Mitchie said.

"Ok, it's now your logo." Frank said. "I must be off, have fun."

He left and the girls went back to work. So far the each matched up several outfits when the tailor arrived.

"Awe, girls." She said.

"Tasey this is Mitchie, Caitlyn and Lola." Julia said.

"I thought this was Connect Three's fitting." Tasey said.

"They will be here, however we have added some girls to the show and well they need fittings." Julia said. "I called your assistant."

"Yes, yes." She said. "Ok, outfit one all of you."

The girls left to change. They went though all the outfits and were on the last when the boys arrived.

"There are my favorite boys." Tasey said.

"Hello." They all said greeting her.

"You added girls to the show." Tasey said. "Interesting choices you made. One looks like she would where color cran pajamas, the tall one looks like she should play basket ball and the middle one there has this naughty but nice look to her."

"I do have pajamas like that and I do wear them." Caitlyn said. "I have matching cap and slippers too."

Mitchie and Lola laughed while the boys fell to the floor in tears from laughing.

"And I am not ashamed." She added before stocking off.

"I do play basket ball, but I like singing and dancing better." Lola said before leaving to go over to Caitlyn.

"Look lady try to insult us, we are stronger then you think." Mitchie said. "By the way I saw the outfit you have on, on a dog this morning so I wouldn't talk."

The boys howled in laughter and Mitchie walked over to the girls.

"What's going on?" Julia asked coming back in.

"We're done." Mitchie said. "I think will head back and work with Brown."

"Ok." Julia said. "The limo is waiting."

The girls left and got into the limos.

"What's wrong?" Julia asked.

"Tasey here tried to insult the girls." Nate said.

"Bad idea." Shane said before going back to change.

There fitting took no time at all and they were heading back. When they arrived they saw the girls in hair and make up.

"What's going on?" Shane asked.

"Photo shoot." Mitchie said. "Your dad arranged all this."

"Shane, over here." Frank called.

Shane moved over and his dad spoke to the group.

"Ok, so I have clothes, get hair done, we have twenty minutes." Frank said.

No one bothered to ask questions they just went about doing this and that. Shane sat next to Mitchie who was just getting the finishing touches on her make up.

"Don't mess it up." She warned him

"I wont." She said taking her hand. "I miss kissing you."

"Me too." She said. "Tell me what goes on after the concert?"

"We have a party to go to." Shane said.

"Really?" Mitchie asked.

"Yes, all the big wigs will be there." Shane said. "They are boring, but with you there we might find something more interesting."

"Oh we will." She said. "I have to change."

She left and came back in the clothes that were chosen for her. The room to seem to stop.

"She is so freaking hot." Jason said before he blushed.

Everyone laughed and she moved back over to sit by Shane.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Hot doesn't come close." Shane said. "I really, really need to kiss you."

Mitchie smiled and told him she couldn't mess up her make up.

"Soon I promise." She said.

Shane went off to change and when he got back Mitchie saw his tie matched her shirt.

"Looking good." Frank said. "And the color matches, good." He looked over to make sure he was clear to continue. "So the press is going to be all about why you changed. Now we can avoid these questions or we can tell the truth."

"The truth is better." Mitchie said.

"You know this means tons of press on you then." Shane said. "Good and bad press."

"I know, but I don't want lies anymore." Mitchie said. "I learned my lesson."

"Ok, we can announce that you changed him, but what about the dating thing?' Frank asked.

"I am sure they will draw it when we sing." Mitchie said. "So if they ask tell them, if they don't, let's not worry."

"Your call." Frank said.

"Let's do it." Mitchie said.

Shane smiled and hugged her close. Caitlyn, Lola, Nate and Jason all appeared and were looking good.

"Wow." Julia said. "Connect Three and Girl Factor."

"Ok, so it's time, now I will answer all the questions, you six do like I said and stand there until it's time for the photo shoot." Frank said.

Everyone walked out to the little press area and Frank took the stand were the group stood to the side.

"Ok, as you know Connect Three have changed their sound and this is our first stop on the New Sound tour. We are happy to be here performing for the Christmas Concert." Frank said. "This concert marks a new begging for Connect Three and what better way to kick it off with new voices and faces. So please welcome Girl Factor."

Mitchie, Caitlyn and Lola walked out so all could see them.

"What are their names?" One reporter shouted.

"Girl please come introduce yourself." Frank said.

"I am Mitchie Torres." Mitchie said.

"I am Caitlyn Geller."

"I am Lola Scott."

"Where did they come from?" Another reporter shouted.

"What brought on the change of Share Grey?" A second reporter asked.

"Why these girls and not more famous ones?" A third shouted.

"Well first off, the change of Shane Grey is due to these girls." Frank said. "Shane met them all while he was away this last summer working on himself. These girls are here because they have talent that will rock many headline makers of today."

"What does Connect Three have to say about the girls?" A reporter shouted.

"Well let's ask them." Frank said.

Shane, Jason and Nate walk out and up to where their dad was talking.

"So how do you feel to have these girls along?" The reporter repeated.

"We feel lucky to be sharing the stage with these wonderful and talented ladies." Shane said.

"Mitchie, Caitlyn and Lola are talented and have more music in their souls then most." Nate said.

"They are just as passionate as we are about music and so it that reason that we want them to show the world what they got." Jason added. "Talent like theirs shouldn't be covered up."

"What makes them more talented then stars like Tess Tyler or Sidney Styles?" The reported asked.

"You will see tonight when they perform on the stage." Shane said.

"That we will." The reporter said.

"Shane, what made you change from the ego manic you were to the new and approved Shane or is this all an act?" Another reporter asked.

"What changed me was hearing one girl sing." Shane said.

"Who's the girl?" The reporters asked.

"You'll hear her tonight." Shane said. "Mitchie Torres."

Mitchie walked over to Shane and took his hand.

"How do you mean she changed you?" A reporter asked.

"Her words in her song." Shane said. "When she sings it likes innocence, like something we all lose to young. She got me to open my eyes and see what was in front of me and it made me do a lot of thinking and evaluating."

"Shane always had the power to be a better person, he just needed to find his sound again. He found his music and now nothing will stop him." Mitchie said.

"Do I see romance here?" A reporter asked.

"If you are asking if we are dating the answer is yes." Shane said leaning down and kissing her.

"How long has this been going on?" One reporter shouted.

"I want to thank you all for coming and we look forward to seeing you all tonight." Frank said.

The group went back stage and did their photo shoot.

"Can we get some of just the couple?" The photographer asked.

Mitchie and Shane hung back after the others went inside. After many posed and such Mitchie was tired of being ordered around about how to pose.

"Can we be done?" She asked Shane as they waited for more film to be loaded.

"You distract them and I will run off." Shane said.

"And leave me here?" Mitchie said.

"Ok, umm." Shane said.

"You know what this guy wants right?" Mitchie said.

"What?" Shane asked.

"This." She said pulling him down for a heated kiss.

Sure enough the flash started going crazy and soon it was over.

"Good thinking." Shane said.

"I am just so tired right now." Mitchie said.

"Hop on." Shane said turning around.

She hopped up and Shane carried her back inside.

"Ok, so it is time to head back to the hotel to rest." Brown said.

Shane continued to carry Mitchie out of the building with the others. In the limo they are seemed worn out. Caitlyn and Nate were napping with their heads on top of each other. Jason was someone stretched out and Lola was leaning over on him. Mitchie looked over and saw Shane dozing off. When they arrived she woke them and they made their way upstairs. Lola and Jason were on the couch sleeping. Caitlyn and Nate were on the other. Mitchie walked in and was falling asleep on her bed when she felt Shane join her. He wrapped his arms around her and soon all were out. Brown had let them go early so when Julia walked in she wasn't surprised they were all asleep. She knew they had about four hours to sleep. She covered them all up and went over to her room to finish up some work.

Mitchie woke up a little after four and looked around. Shane was sleeping soundly next to her. She slipped out of his embrace and walked into the living room were the other four were asleep. She heard her cell go off so she walked into Caitlyn's room to take it.

"Hi mom." She said answering the phone.

"Hey sweetie, I knew yesterday was a big day but I wanted to call and see how you were." Connie said.

"It was big yesterday." Mitchie said. "And today has been bigger too."

"What's going on?" Connie asked.

"Well I am going to be singing in Madison Square Garden." Mitchie said. "Me, Lola and Caitlyn are going to be performing with Connect Three."

"Oh sweetie that is so good." Connie said.

"There is more mom." Mitchie said. "Well for tonight us girls are going to be called Girl Factor. We have a logo and everything."

"Oh sweetie that is wonderful." Connie said.

"Plus, you might hear this on the news but Shane and I are umm dating." Mitchie said.

"I knew that was only a matter of time." Connie said. "Sweetie I am so happy for you."

"Mom something sounds off, are you ok?" Mitchie asked.

"Yes, this party is turning out to be more then I thought." Connie said. "Plus I'm now short five wait persons."

"Well Caitlyn and Lola are coming back with me so I know Caitlyn said she would help I am sure I can get Lola too." Mitchie said.

"What's going on?" Caitlyn asked coming in with Lola.

"My mom is having trouble finding wait persons for the party." Mitchie said.

"I said I was in." Caitlyn said.

"I can help too." Lola said. "I never did it before but I learn fast."

"Ok, mom Lola and Caitlyn are in." Mitchie said.

"Ok, that just leaves three more, I will look and see who I can find." Connie said. "You have fun and be safe."

"I will." Mitchie said. "Love you mom."

"Love you too." Connie said hanging up.

"We are still three short." Mitchie said. "This party just came up out of now where so it means a lot of stress."

"Well, we will figure it out." Caitlyn said.

"Are the guys still asleep?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah, so I am off to shower." Lola said.

"Me too." Caitlyn said.

Mitchie watched them go and went back to her bed.

"Hey, what's going on?" Shane asked.

"My mom called." Mitchie said.

"Oh, how s she?" Shane asked.

"Over whelmed." Mitchie said. "She had a party come up last minute and now she can't get all the wait persons she needs so she is over whelmed."

"How many person is she short?" Shane asked.

"She was five, but Caitlyn and Lola are filling in two of them." Mitchie said.

"Well, I know mom and dad have some business in the area so why don't me and the boys help." Shane said.

"Help what?" Jason asked coming in with Nate.

"Mrs. Torres is catering a party and needs some more waiters." Shane said. "Caitlyn and Lola are filling in so I was thinking we could help to."

"If it means no screaming fans I'm in." Nate said.

"Me too." Jason said.

"Cool. I will all and let her know." Mitchie said. "Thank you all."

"Ok, we need to go get ready." Nate said.

Mitchie walked the guys out giving Shane a quick kiss and then hit her mom's number on the phone.

"Hey sweetie." Connie said answering the phone.

"I found you the three missing waiters." Mitchie said.

"Really? Who?" Connie asked.

"Shane, Nate and Jason." Mitchie said. "They are up for something besides screaming fans."

"Oh sweetie this is good." Connie said. "I was running out of people to call."

"I am glad they are up for it. But I gotta run. We have to get ready for tonight." Mitchie said.

"Ok, good luck." Connie said.

"Thanks." Mitchie said hanging up.

She took a shower and was getting ready when Brown reappeared.

"Ok, girl your clothes are here." Brown said coming in. "You have thirty more minutes before we have to go."

"Ok." Lola said.

Brown left and the girl each took their outfits. Mitchie changed and looked at herself in the mirror. She loved how this outfit just seemed to be made for her.

"Looking good." Shane said coming in.

"Not bad yourself." Mitchie teased. "I see we match."

"Well I love matching with you." Shane said leaning down and kissing her. "So I have an idea about the ending of our Christmas song."

"Oh and what would that be?" Mitchie asked fixing her make up.

"What if we ended it with a kiss." Shane said.

"You mean your going to keep your hands off me the whole time." Mitchie said.

"On stage yes." Shane said. "But off your mine."

"Ok, we can end it like that." Mitchie said.

"Ok, rockers time to go." Brown said.

Everyone loaded in the elevator and headed down to the bus. Loading in they headed off.

"Are you nervous?" Frank asked.

"No, I am freaking excited." Mitchie said. "I have dreamed of this."

"Every person should have a dream come true." Frank said.

"Ok, rockers it's time." Brown said.

Shane took Mitchie's hand and led her from the bus. Girls were screaming and trying to get close to them. Bodyguards were walking with them. They signed a few things and then were ushered inside.

"That was so cool." Caitlyn said. "Can we do it again?"

"You have more fans to meet." Frank said.

"Ok, ten minutes to go." Frank said. "Shane we need to get you in place."

Everyone split off to get ready. Mitchie was watching from the side when her ell went off.

"Mom?" Mitchie said answering the phone.

"Sweetie did I catch you at a bad time?" Connie asked.

"I am getting ready to go on stage." Mitchie said.

"Oh sweetie I wish I was there." Connie said. "Daddy and I are so happy for you."

"Thanks, wait one second." Mitchie said going over to Julia. "I need a favor."

"What is it?" She asked.

"I have my mom on the phone, will you hold it so she can hear me sing?" Mitchie asked.

"Sure." Julia said taking the phone.

Mitchie was rushed on to be prepped.

"Mrs. Torres, this is Julia Grey." Julia said. "Mitchie had to go be prep but she asked me to hold the phone out so you could hear her sing."

"Oh, that is so nice of you." Connie said. "And please call me Connie."

"Ok." Julia said. "I must say you have a talented daughter."

"Thank you. Your sons are very talented as well." Connie said.

They talked until the music started and Mitchie took the stage. The whole place erupted in cheers as she began to sing. As she moved around she looked down and saw Shane sitting surrounded by body guards. When Shane started singing the crowd went wild but when they saw him climb out of the crowd they went nuts. Shane got onto the stage safely and continued singing with Mitchie while everyone cheered and scream. When it was over and the last of the beat played Mitchie said thank you into the mic and Shane screamed give it up for Girl Factor. After many long minutes of screaming the girl exited the stage and the boys went on with songs.

"We have to change." Lola said.

Mitchie ran over and grabbed her phone and rushed off.

"Baby that was wonderful." Connie said.

"Thanks mom." Mitchie said. "Did daddy hear?"

"I did." Steve said. "You were amazing."

"Thanks." Mitchie said. "Mom, I have to go."

"Ok, have fun." Connie said before Mitchie hung up.

Mitchie raced to change and watched as the boys preformed and the crowd cheered.

"That was loud." Lola said.

"I know." Caitlyn said. "But the rush rocked."

"I understand now why they love it so much." Mitchie said. "I wish I could do that every night."

"It would be amazing." Caitlyn said.

"Girls you're on in four minutes." Brown said.

They headed back out and did the switch. The boys rushed off to change while the girls sang Mitchie Christmas song.

"Dude I think her wish is you." Nate said.

"Me too." Shane said. "I wish the girls got to come on tour with us."

"It would be cool." Jason said. "They add so much to the show."

"Jason you're on with Lola in two." Brown said.

Jason left and when they girls were done they rushed off stage. Lola managed to change and go back out with Jason. Mitchie and Caitlyn ran back to change before they were on. Next went Caitlyn and Nate.

"Ok, slight change of plans." Brown said. "Boy up and then the finale with Shane and Mitchie."

"Why the change?" Shane asked.

"The fans are so loving you two." Brown said. "You dad is allowing the press in for the finale."

"We need to change." Shane said.

"Wait, what if after their song I come out?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah, she can use the lift." Shane said.

"Ok." Brown said.

"But the guys know the beat so they can play and the girls can do some back up if they don't mind."

"I'm in." Lola said.

"Loving this." Brown said.

"It was Caitlyn's idea." Mitchie said.

"Caitlyn is going to be an amazing music producer." Brown said.

"So stay in these." Mitchie said. "So well match."

"Ok." Shane said.

Julia came in and grabbed Nate's outfit and left. Mitchie grabbed Caitlyn's and they walked out. The song ended and Nate and Caitlyn ran back stage. Nate changed with his mother help and they guys went back on set. Caitlyn changed with Mitchie and Lola's help. They guys song was coming to a close so Mitchie was led to the lift. When the song ended she heard the change in sound and felt the lift begin to move.

Mitchie

All I want for Christmas is for you to be here with thee,

All I want for Christmas is for you to see the real me,

I don't care what's under the tree,

All I want is you here with me.

Shane

Caroling and mistletoe don't mean anything,

Unless I can walk with you in the snow,

Bring on Deck the Halls and Rocking around the Christmas Tree,

Just as long as you are here with me.

Everyone

I wanna see your eyes twinkle with the stars above

And know that your heart is full of Christmas love,

Truth be told, all I want is a simple little Christmas with you

Mitchie

Will Christmas past and Christmas future,

Go away for another day,

Christmas Present is here to stay,

All I want for Christmas is you

Shane

Christmas toys and Christmas joy,

Christmas cheer and Christmas laughter,

Stay forever here, never fade, never wash away,

The time we have is here to stay cause I have you on Christmas day,

Everyone

I wanna see your eyes twinkle with the stars above

And know that your heart is full of Christmas love,

Truth be told, all I want is a simple little Christmas with you

Mitchie

Wrapped cozy beside the fire is all I want,

To kiss you under the mistletoe is all I want

To have you here with me on Christmas Eve

IS ALL I WANTTTT

Shane

All I want is a simple little Christmas with you

All I want is to hold you close and we sing the carols of the season,

All I want is you for no other reason,

All I want, All I want, All I want

Both

IS YOUUUUU

Everyone

I wanna see your eyes twinkle with the stars above

And know that your heart is full of Christmas love,

Truth be told, all I want is a simple little Christmas with you

It ended with Shane and Mitchie kissing as their friends and the fans went wild. All six stepped out onto the stage and took a long bow. Shane called the band down and they bowed again. The fans screamed louder and louder. They walked off stage to smiling face.

"Well done." Brown said.

"You guys and girls rocked the house." Frank said.

"I am so proud of all of you." Julia said.

They walked back to the dressing room to wait until it was time to go.

"I feel like I am going to wake up any moment now." Mitchie said.

"Me too." Shane said. "I am so glad we got to sing together."

"The press loved all of it." Frank said. "We made rush orders of shirts with both logos on it and the girls as well as other things for the fans to buy and we are sold out."

"Wow." Caitlyn said.

"Excuse." Big Rob said coming in. "I have these for the kids."

Frank and Julia took the large bags and looked around.

"One of the perks." Julia said as she handed the bags to those whom they belonged to.

"Do we have time to look?" Caitlyn asked.

"I am afraid not." Brown said coming in.

"Don't worry I will have them all sent to the hotel." Frank said.

They kids walked though the crowd on the way to the bus and signed and took pictures. When they were on the bus they all seemed to excited to sit still.

"Ok, so this party is for all to have fun, meet people and eat." Julia said.

"Good." Mitchie and Jason said.

Everyone laughed and soon they were pulling up to a mansion. They walked in and everyone screamed and cheered.

"I am starving." Mitchie said.

"Let's meet a few people and then we can eat." Shane said.

They walked around shacking hands and making small talk. Soon they circled twice and Julia told them to go eat. Shane and Mitchie dished up and looked for a place.

"I have an idea." Mitchie said leading him over to some tables in the back. She looked around and found a table that was perfect and walked over.

"They will see us and come over." Shane said.

"Nope." Mitchie said ducking down and moving under the table. "Come on rock star there is room."

Shane ducked down and disappeared under the table cloth.

"I know the best places to hide." Mitchie said. "I have done a ton of waitressing."

"I see." Shane said eating some of his food.

"I need to thank you." Mitchie said. "For making some of my dreams come true."

"I am glad I could." Shane said.

"I feel like a rock princess." Mitchie said.

"Well tonight you are one." Shane said.

They ate and talked as the night went by. Mitchie was able to get them more food and drinks without being noticed.

"I swore she was over here." Caitlyn said.

"I am." Mitchie said. "What's up?"

"What are you doing?" Nate asked.

"Hiding." Mitchie said.

"That's so cool." Caitlyn said. "Why didn't we think of that?"

"Look the table at the other end is a good place." Mitchie said.

"Cool." Nate said walking away with Caitlyn.

"Ok, so hiding out is cool and all, but you said you'd keep me from being bored." Shane said.

"And I plan too." Mitchie said leaning over and kissing him. It turned into a full blown make out session that the rest of the party was unaware of.

"Rents looking for you." Caitlyn said. "Time for some announcements."

Mitchie and Shane slipped out and soon joined everyone else.

"There you are." Julia said. "I was looking everywhere."

"We were around." Shane said.

"Ok, come on." Frank said leading them up to some mics.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming." Frank said. "Tonight was a blow out and it looks like the fans loved it."

Some cheering and clapping went on.

"So, all of us here want to thank everyone in involved and wish all of you happy holidays." Frank said and everyone clapped and cheered.

"Also, please, please look for the tour dates to be posted soon with some new announcements to come." Frank said.

They clapped more and soon everyone was saying good night and they were leaving. Once on the bus the gang seemed to finally have worn themselves out and were dozing off.

"Oh to be young." Julia said.

"Been there." Brown said. "Don't want to go back."

"Me either." Frank said. "I am just glad we all get to live this dream with them."

"Have you gotten word?" Brown asked.

"Should be here in the morning." Frank said. "If this happens, we will have many more nights like this."

"Let's just focus on enjoying the holidays now." Julia said.

"Right you are." Brown said. "Izzy will be here in the morning."

"How is my niece doing these days?" Julia asked.

"She is good." Brown said. "She is eight and wants me to change the rules so she can come to camp."

"Sounds like her dad." Julia said.

"Well, she is my world after all." Brown said.

End Chapter Four Please review and let me know what you think and if you want more.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry this is a day late. Things are busy for this college girl. I will have another hapter up tomorrow. So please enjoy this one and let me know if you think the chapters are to long. I can cut them down.

Thanks to all who put my story on alert for favorite story or author or new chapter. Thanks to i-love-emmett-cullen, fallowthelight123, IWantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe, ersy, utmy123, zxMeghanxz, leafsfan4eva, Rockergirluntil4ever, StargazingHighschoolerfor summiting reviews. I am glad everyone likes it and I hope you all like what is to come. chantel

Title: Rocking Christmas

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: I am only writing for fun, please enjoy.

Rating: PG 13

Characters: All characters from Disney Channel's Camp Rock Ages: Mitchie 17, Shane, 17, Nate is 15, Caitlyn is 16, Jason is 19, Lola is 18, Tess 17, Peggy, 16, Ella 16.

Summary: Its Christmas time and things are just getting started for all involved.

Chapter Five

Mitchie woke when they reached the hotel and somehow with Shane's help made it up to her room. She took her clothes off and slipped into some pajamas while Shane went to change. She saw the suit case from the show and decided it could wait until morning. She climbed under her covers and was falling asleep when she felt someone sit on the edge of her bed.

"Come on, I want to sleep." Mitchie said.

Shane smiled and climbed in bed with her. She rolled over and gave him a good night kiss and they both fell asleep in peace.

Nate and Caitlyn were snuggled on his bed over in his room. Jason and Ella were both up and waiting for food. Both were so excited about the days events and were so hungry. Neither ate much that day. Julia said night to her sons and went to bed with Frank. Brown crashed right away because he had to wake up early to get his daughter. After eating Lola and Jason crashed out on the couch.

Mitchie woke and found Shane kissing her neck. She moaned as it sent shivers down her back.

"You like that wake up?" Shane said.

"Mmm, hmm." Mitchie said leaning down and kissing was flesh of his she could reach. Soon both worked their way to each others lips and were lost in a heated make out section.

Shane moved his hand down over her exposed stomach making small circles. He moved his hands on to her sides and back to her stomach as the kissed. When they needed air Shane surprised her by moving his kisses down to her stomach. He lifted the shirt a little more and placed hot open mouth kisses every inch of skin he could reach.

"Shane, we have to stop." Mitchie said.

"I know." She said kissing her more. "But I love how soft your skin is."

She giggled and pulled him closer.

"I mean we only have to stop because I am sure someone will walk in any moment." Mitchie said.

"You're right." Shane said leaning up and kissing her.

"Come on, I want to see what's in my gift bag from last night." Mitchie said jumping out of bed and grabbing it. She sat back down next to him and they looked though it.

"A camcorder, a digital camera, an I pod and a new laptop." Mitchie said. "This is insane."

"It's the gift of being famous." Shane said.

"It's just these are things I have always wanted but had to save all my money from working and allowance to get." Mitchie said.

"Work, what kind of work?" Shane asked taking one of the Snicker bars from the bag.

"Well I worked at Barney's, where we sever burgers with a Barney smile." Mitchie said. "And I waitress for my mom catering business and I work in my dad's hardware store."

"Wow, my first job was bussing tables." Shane said.

"Well working hard got me my key board, my guitar, my laptop and the programs to mix music." Mitchie said. "I have never really had things just given to me."

"Well life of a musician has perks like these." Shane said.

"But that's not why I want to sing." Mitchie said. "I want to sing because it's my passion."

"I know." Shane said.

"But these are so cool." Mitchie said.

"Well you should enjoy them." Shane said. "Now see what else is in there."

Mitchie smiled and set all aside and pulled out clothes that were her size. The where dresses, skirts, tops, jean, shoes, socks and even bra and panties with the silliest things on them. She found the latest makeup and hair products. There were samples different drink mixes, food and candy. When they got closer to the bottom there was a silver box. Pulling out the box she saw it was a jewelry case. Opening it up she saw different rings, bracelets, necklaces, anklets, toe rings and ear rings.

"Look at all of these." Mitchie said.

"They are, are real too." Shane said. "I like the one with the star."

"Me too." Mitchie said pulling out the necklace with a star dangling from it. She saw it shas diamonds all over the front face.

"Help me put it on?" She asked.

Shane took it and slipped it on and clipped it shut.

"You like?" Mitchie asked.

"Its beautiful, but what's with the other necklace?" Shane asked.

"Oh, I forget it's there some time." Mitchie said pulling out a sliver chain with a ring attached to it. "It's my purity ring."

"You have one?" Shane asked.

"Yes, I used to ware it on my hand but everyone asked about it and I hated explaining it over and over so I just wore it around my neck." Mitchie said.

"I wear mine were everyone one can see it." Shane said holding up his left hand. "You should too. You shouldn't be ashamed of showing that you are saving yourself."

"I'm not." Mitchie said taking the necklace off and removing the ring. "True love waits."

"It does." Shane said taking her ring and then her hand. He slid it on to her finger and then kissed where it sat.

Mitchie smiled and hugged him.

"You are amazing you know that." Mitchie said.

"I know." Shane said.

They finished going through her bag and then put everything back inside save for the camcorder and camera.

"Ok, smile for me." Mitchie said taking her first picture of Shane.

He smiled while stretching out on her bad. She smiled when the imaged popped up and looked just as good as he did.

"Now one of us together." Shane said taking the camera and pulling her to him. He clicked the button and an image of them popped up.

"I want this one on a shirt." Shane said.

Mitchie smiled and kissed him softly.

"I need to shower." Mitchie said.

"I'm up for that." Shane teased.

"Alone." Mitchie said. "You go to your room and shower yourself and then if we can we'll do a private breakfast."

"Ok." Shane said letting her go.

Mitchie walked into her bathroom and Shane left to his.

"Oh my god." Shane said walking in and seeing Jason and Lola in a hot and heavy session of making out.

"Dude get out." Jason said.

Shane just shook his head and ran to his room. He got in the shower and was done and dressed in no time. He poked his head out and saw the room full of people.

"Is it safe?" He asked.

"Shane sweetie what are you talking about?" Julia asked.

"Well when I came in early I was told to get out rudely by my older brother who was in the middle of a hot make out session with Miss Scott." Shane said ducking when a pillow that came flying at him from Jason.

"Dude, no one needs to know my business." Jason said.

"Well next time make out in private." Shane said ducking a pillow this time from Julia.

"Ok, in here girls." Brown said entering with Lola, Caitlyn and Mitchie.

Shane took a seat and Mitchie sat on his lap. Shane whispered into her ear and she giggled.

"Now, come on things to get through." Brown said.

"I thought we had today off." Shane said.

"You do for the most part." Brown said.

"Look, a storm is heading towards New York so we are leaving tonight." Frank said. "Other wise we will be stuck here."

"I can't miss Christmas with my parents." Mitchie said. "Plus my mom has this big party she is catering."

"Well that is why we are leaving tonight." Brown said. "Speaking of planes I need to go get Izzy."

"Oh, not going to tell your nephews Izzybell is in coming?" Shane said.

"Who's Izzy?" Mitchie asked.

"Izzy is my daughter." Brown said. "You'll meet her soon."

Brown left and Frank took over for him.

"So you all have until three to do whatever you want." Frank said. "But before you take off I want bags packed and set by the front door over here to be ready to be taken down to the limo."

"Ok." Shane said.

"Your father and I are going to be in some important meetings today so if you need anything ask Brown." Julia said. "And please all be here to welcome Izzy."

"We will mom." Nate said. "I am going to go pack."

"Did you ever unpack?" Shane asked.

"A bit." Nate said. "Just because I live with things organized and you don't."

"Hey I live in organized chaos." Shane said. "Order room service and I will be over when I am done."

Mitchie, Lola and Caitlyn all walked back to there suite.

"So you and Jason?" Mitchie said. "Making out on the couch."

"It just happened." Lola said blushing.

"I know the feeling." Caitlyn said.

"Please Nate fallows you around like a lost puppy." Mitchie said. "So spill Lola."

"Well Jason is what most people would say 'out there', but truth is he just needs to stop and think before he speaks. And when he does that he makes a lot of since. We have many things in common like wanting to travel the world and see the sights."

"That's cool." Mitchie said.

"Plus he is an amazing kisser." Lola said.

They giggled and went off to pack. Mitchie ordered room service and then started piling things into her bags. It took no time at all and soon Shane was sitting on her bad watching her pack the last of her bath room things when there was a knock on the door.

"That must be room service." Mitchie said.

"I'll get it." Shane said getting up.

He came back in pushing a cart full of food.

"I take it your hungry?" Shane asked.

"Staving." Mitchie said moving over to look at it all.

They both dished up and settled on the bed.

"I am sad are time is over here." Mitchie said.

"Well then we will just hang out in your town." Shane said.

"I know, but I will have to alone when we get home." Mitchie said. "Oh where are you are you family staying?"

"I don't know." Shane said. "We weren't planning on being there for another week."

"I hope you're not to far away." Mitchie said.

"We'll figure it out." Shane said.

"Hey guys, Brown is on his way." Caitlyn said. "Oh toast."

They grabbed Mitchie's bags and walked across the hall. Everyone stood waiting. A high pitched scream sounded when the door opened and a young girl ran in. She hugged all of her cousins.

"I have miss you." She said.

"Us too munchkin." Shane said.

"Oh My God, you're Girl Factor." Izzy said.

"Izzybell this is Mitchie, Caitlyn and Lola." Nate said.

"I know, I saw the live feed of your concert on YouTube." Izzy said. "Plus dad talked about you the whole time. Is it true you met at Camp Rock?"

"We did." Mitchie said.

"I can't wait until I can go." Izzy said.

"Oh yes you can." Brown said.

"Daddy, I am going to grow up you know." Izzy said.

"I know, it's just means I am getting older and that is so un-cool."

Everyone laughed as he pouted.

"So we are off." Shane said taking Mitchie's hand. "I have a surprise."

"Oh I love surprises." Mitchie said.

"Well you all have fun." Brown said.

Mitchie grabbed her coat and she and Shane headed down.

"I hope you don't mind, but we are taking a limo." Shane said.

"I don't mind." Mitchie said.

Shane opened the door and helped her in. He fallowed and soon they were off.

"So you need to put this on." He said holding up a blindfold.

"Ok." Mitchie said letting him help her. When it was on her cell started ringing. "That's my mom."

"Shane handed her the cell and she opened it.

"Hi mom." Mitchie said.

"Hi princess, I was just calling to see if you were ok." Connie said.

"I am fine." Mitchie said.

"So the storm hasn't hit yet?" Connie asked.

"It's not due until later tonight." Mitchie said. "So that is why we are leaving today and will be home early."

"Oh sweetie I am so glad to hear that." Connie said.

"Yeah, we will be in tonight late I think." Mitchie said.

"Ok, well call me before you board and I will make sure we are they to get you all." Connie said.

"I will, love you mom." Mitchie said.

"Love you too baby." Connie said hanging up.

"She says she is glad we are leaving." Mitchie said. "I guess the storm that is coming is going to be big."

"I bet, people look like they are stalking up on supplies." Shane said.

"Really, I can't see." Mitchie said sarcasm dripping from every word.

"We'll be there soon." Shane said.

"Ok." Mitchie said. "I trust you."

Shane smiled and watched her as they drove along.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Mitchie asked.

"How do you know how I am looking at you or if I am even looking at you?" Shane asked.

"Well knowing you, you can't keep your eyes off of me." Mitchie said. "And I can feel the way you look at me. It's the same as when we were on the docks and you sang 'Gotta Find You' to me for the first time."

"You know me so well." Shane said pulling her to him. "But I can't help looking at you because you are the one person that likes me and not Shane Gray."

"That's because I can see the real person in you and I know you are a good person." Mitchie said leaning up and kissing him.

"I am glad you do." Shane said.

"We're here." The drive said before getting out.

He opened the door and Shane got out. He reached in and helped Mitchie out.

"Can I take it off?" Mitchie asked.

"Not just yet." Shane said taking her hands and leading her up some steps and into a building.

"It's cold in here." Mitchie said.

"I know." Shane said moving behind her.

He undid the blind fold and when she opened her eyes she saw an open and empty room.

"What is this place?" Mitchie asked.

"Awe good you made it." A male voice said. "And this is?"

"Mitchie Torres." Shane said. "Mitchie this is Louis van Amstel and he will be teaching us some ballroom dancing."

"Wait, you're from that show, Dancing with the Stars." Mitchie said.

"I am." Louis said. "When you're ready let me know."

"Shane how did you know I always wanted to learn to ballroom dance?" Mitchie asked.

"I called your mom and asked for some idea on how to surprise you." Shane said. "She said ballroom dancing or a picnic in time square."

"I love ballroom dancing. It always looks so amazing and sexy." Mitchie said.

"Well come on let's learn to samba, rumba or cha-cha." Shane said.

They walked over to Louis.

"Ok, well first you will need to change into these shoes." Louis said.

Mitchie and Shane changed and Louis set about teaching them the cha-cha.

"You two are fast learners." Louis said.

In no time they were both dancing to the same beat and having fun.

"Well looks like you to are ready to party." Louis said.

"Thank you so much." Mitchie said.

"Yes, thank you so much." Shane said. "You have a wonderful holiday."

"You too." Louis said before leaving.

"Shane this was so amazing." Mitchie said.

"I am glad you like." Shane said. "It's starting to get late so we should get back."

"Ok." Mitchie said.

They put their coats on and headed out. They climbed into the warm limo and were on their way to meet everyone else to fly to Mitchie's home town.

End Chapter Five Please review and let me know what you think and if you want more


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to all who put my story on alert for favorite story or author or new chapter. Thanks to xoxogirlie, calebdanversgurl4life, ersy, zxMeghanxz, utmy123, Rockergirluntil4ever summiting reviews. I am glad everyone likes it and I hope you all like what is to come. chantel

Title: Rocking Christmas

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: I am only writing for fun, please enjoy.

Rating: PG 13

Characters: All characters from Disney Channel's Camp Rock Ages: Mitchie 17, Shane, 17, Nate is 15, Caitlyn is 16, Jason is 19, Lola is 18, Tess 17, Peggy, 16, Ella 16.

Summary: Its Christmas time and things are just getting started for all involved.

Chapter Six

So after rushing to the hotel and then to the airport the group was finally on their way to Mitchie's home town. Mitchie was excited and nervous.

"So, every place in town is booked." Julia said. "I guess there is some big Christmas Party going on."

"My mom is catering it." Mitchie said. "Why don't you all just stay with us? We have two guests room and then Izzy can take my room if she needs her own and the rest can camp out in the living room."

"We don't want to impose." Julia said.

"You wont be." Mitchie said. "I am sure my mom will love it."

"Well why don't you call her and see." Frank said.

Mitchie took out her cell and dialed her mom's number.

"Princess?" Connie asked answering the phone.

"Hi mom." Mitchie said. "We are on the plane ride home."

"Oh that is wonderful." Connie said.

"Mom, so I guess the Christmas Party you are catering is going to be big and well every place in town is booked, so can the Grey family stay with us?" Mitchie asked.

"Sure, we have room." Connie said.

"Thanks mom. Also Brown and his daughter Izzy are with us too." Mitchie said.

"I can't wait to meet her." Connie said.

"Ok, mom, I will let them know. See you in a little bit." Mitchie said.

"Ok princess, see you soon." Connie said hanging up.

"She's said we have plenty of room so you are all welcome and she can't wait to meet Izzy." Mitchie said.

"Dad says your mom makes the best food he has ever had." Izzy said.

"I think so too." Shane said.

"She's has spent years working on her cooking." Mitchie said. "That's why she got this job on Christmas Eve."

"Are you kids sure you don't wanna come and enjoy instead of working it." Julia asked.

"I promised my mom." Mitchie said.

"Mom, we wanna help out, instead of being shown off." Shane said.

"It's a first." Brown said. "Shane Grey wants to be behind the scenes instead of in front."

"I think it's sweet that he is helping my mom out." Mitchie said. "My mom couldn't find anyone."

"I am glad to be helping." Shane said. "I would rather pass around food then be passed around."

Mitchie giggled and looked out the window.

"We have a few hours before we touch down, so why don't you all get some rest or sleep." Julia said.

Mitchie put her cell away and leaned her head on Shane's shoulder.

"I am happy you get to stay with us." Mitchie said.

"Me too." Shane said. "I liked being able to fall asleep with you in my arms."

"It will be strange when you go on tour and I am stuck at home." Mitchie said. "Sure in the last five months we talked on the phone and IM each other, but now we seem so much closer then we were at camp."

"We'll figure something out." Shane said. "If not I can go all jerky again."

"No." Mitchie said. "I like the real Shane."

"I like him too." Shane said.

"So, you never told me what you wanted for Christmas." Mitchie said.

"Oh, well I want this 5'4" girl with dark hair and the most amazing eyes I have ever seen."

"I can't get you Selena Gomez." Mitchie joked.

"Darn, well I guess I will settle for hot kisses from you and maybe a new scarf." Shane said.

"If you get any cuter I will be sick." Nate said from across the isle.

"It's not my fault my girl is so hot." Shane said.

"Boys stop fighting." Julia said.

Shane stuck his tongue out at Nate and turned back to Mitchie.

"Since when am I your girl?" Mitchie teased.

"Well we haven't talked about it, but…"

"Relax." Mitchie said kissing him to calm him. "I'm yours if you're mine."

"Deal." Shane said leaning over and kissing her.

"God, do we have to sit here mom." Nate said.

"What?" Julia asked and Nate pointed to Mitchie and Shane.

"Mom, I don't want to watch my brother make out with his girlfriend for the next four hours." Nate said.

"Stop looking at them." Caitlyn said.

"It's just…" He was cut off and Caitlyn crashed her lips on his in a heated kiss.

Julia smiled and went back to her work.

"Our sons really are growing up huh?" Frank said.

"That they are." Julia said.

Jason let out a snore from Lola shoulder. She was out so she didn't notice but everyone else did and started laughing.

As they got off the plane Mitchie looked over and saw her mom and dad. Letting go of Shane's hand she ran over and hugged them.

"Mom, dad." She said.

"Oh Princess I have missed you." Connie said.

"Yes we have." Steve said.

"I have missed you too." Mitchie said. "Come meet everyone."

Mitchie led her parents over.

"Mom, dad this is Julia and Frank Grey. Julia, Frank these are my parents Connie and Stave Torres."

"Nice to meet you." Frank said shaking their hands.

"Yes and thank you for letting us stay with you." Julia said. "You know my brother Brown."

"Nice too see you again." Connie said.

"And you." Brown said. "This is my daughter Izzy."

"Nice to meet you finally." Connie said.

"My dad says you're the best cook he's ever known." Izzy said.

"Well I hope so." Connie said.

"Mom, you remember Shane, Nate, Jason, Caitlyn and Lola right?"

"Yes, nice to see you all." Connie said.

"Where can we eat at?" Jason asked.

"Jason Alan Grey." Julia said.

"Sorry mom." Jason said. "I'm just starving."

"Well I have a big dinner at home waiting." Connie said.

Soon everyone loaded into cars and were fallowing Steve back to their house.

When they arrived at the house Connie and Mitchie showed the girls in while the guys got all the bags.  
"So I hope this will be ok for you and Frank." Connie said.

"Oh this is perfect." Julia said seeing the guest room. "And I love the feeling of it. It reminds me of our room back home."

"Well I am glad." Connie said. "Oh boys, Frank this is your room."

"Ok." Frank said putting their bags inside.

"Brown, you're right here." Connie said showing him the second guestroom.

"Perfect." Brown said.

"Izzy come on I will show you my room." Mitchie said.

"Ok." Izzy said fallowing with everyone else.

"Ok, so no laughing." Mitchie said.

They walked in and looked around. The walls were covered with pics from Camp Rock.

"This is cool." Shane said. "I love that one."

Mitchie smiled as they looked up at the picture of her with all her friends at the end of camp rock. Her and Shane were center with everyone around them.

"I love that picture." Jason said. "Look at my hair."

Everyone laughed and Izzy sat down on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Mitchie asked.

"I want to go to Camp Rock." Izzy said.

"Izzybell you have a few more years." Shane said. "But when you do go, you are going to rock it. I will even come watch you win Final Jam."

"Really?" Izzy asked smiling.

"Yes." Shane said.

"Kids food." Connie called.

It was at the moment that the house seemed to rumble as all seven kids ran down the hall to the kitchen. They swarmed the kitchen taking anything and everything in sight and made their way to the living room. By the time the adults recovered the kids were watching a movie and pigging out.

"Umm, is everyone ok?" Connie asked.

"I knew my boys were like that, but the girls." Julia said.

"Mitchie and food, never get in her way. That's why I said we should stand away." Steve said.

"Should we see what is left?" Frank asked.

"No need." Connie said. "I made extra and were set up in here."

She led them to the dining room where they sat and ate.

"Mom is there more?" Mitchie called.

"In the kitchen." Connie said.

They heard several people run by and go back into the living room.

"You're daughter is very talented." Frank said.

"Thank you." Connie said.

"Does she get it from one or both of you?" Julia asked.

"I am no good with a note." Steve said. "I am better at building things."

"And I am better with a kitchen then a music note." Connie said. "I think she is just meant to sing and there for she does."

"Well natural talent like Mitchie's is amazing." Frank said. "In fact we got word this morning that the boys label wants to sign the girls."

"Really?" Connie asked. "Do the girls know?"

"Not yet." Julia said. "We want to get all things arranged with the parents before we told them."

"Wow, Mitchie talks about getting signed all the time." Steve said.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Geller and Mrs. and Mr. Scott have all agreed to let their daughter do this if they want, all that is left is you two." Frank said.

"Connie and I have been talking about this since Camp Rock and it will have to be Mitchie's choice." Steve said. "She seems to have her head on straight and we think she will know what is best for her."

"Well we don't want to tell the kids until Christmas." Julia said.

"Ok." Connie said.

"What happens if they sign?" Steve asked.

"Well they will have a busy three weeks after Christmas. They will be recording an album, then we do press, then we hit the road for a cross country tour. It will last about three months." Brown said.

"What about school?" Connie asked.

"I am a certified teacher so I will be teaching on the road." Julia said.

"Mitchie is taking AP classes so she can graduate in June, will she be able to continue." Connie asked.

"Yes, I will be able to pick up right where she is in school. Plus I feel education is one of the most important things a person can get so I put it above having fun." Julia said. "Jason is done with school, but Shane will be graduating in June as well."

"We put education high on our list of priorities." Frank said.

"Well that's good." Frank said. "When we learned about Mitchie's plans to graduate a year early we knew she could do it. She's always doing things that now one thinks she can do and she proves us wrong."

"Children are always surprising when they set their minds to something. It's like you can't tell them they can't because that makes them all the more determined to show they can." Connie said. "I know Mitchie never backed down from a challenge, yes she has made her mistakes but when she is herself, nothing and no one can hold her back."

"I saw that this last summer." Brown said. "Mitchie started off rocky, but in the end she became herself and now nothing is stopping her. We all make mistakes but when we move pasted them we become the people we are meant to be."

"Do you think it's safe to check on them?" Julia asked.

"Sure." Connie said.

They walked to the living room and all the kids were out cold. Mitchie and Shane were curled up on the couch. Lola and Jason were sitting on the love seat heads together. Nate was on the floor leaning against the chair Caitlyn was in. Izzy was on the cushioned coffee table.

"Should we wake them?" Connie asked.

"Nah, let them sleep." Frank said. "They will need it well they can get it."

Connie and Julia picked up all the dishes and went into the kitchen.

"My son really cares about your daughter." Julia said.

"I know, I only worry because they are both so young." Connie said.

"I know, I met Frank at a summer camp when we were seventeen. We've been together since." Julia said. "Some times you just know you're meant to be with someone when you first meet."

"I know how that goes." Connie said closing the dishwasher. "When I met Steve it was like love at first sight. I was working on this contest and my sink broke and I needed to fix it. He helped me find the right parts and even helped me fix my sink."

"Awe, that's sound so romantic." Julia said.

"Well I guess with the kids, we'll see what comes when it comes." Connie said.

"That we will." Julia said.

End Chapter Six Please review and let me know what you think and if you want more


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to all who put my story on alert for favorite story or author or new chapter. Thanks to MissDemetriaDevonne, ersy, Rockergirluntil4ever, utmy123, i-love-emmett-cullen, IWantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe for summiting reviews. They really do help me keep writing and updating. It's nice to know people are waiting for more and I don't want to disappoint. chantel

Title: Rocking Christmas

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: I am only writing for fun, please enjoy.

Rating: PG 13

Characters: All characters from Disney Channel's Camp Rock Ages: Mitchie 17, Shane, 17, Nate is 15, Caitlyn is 16, Jason is 19, Lola is 18, Tess 17, Peggy, 16, Ella 16.

Summary: Its Christmas time and things are just getting started for all involved.

Chapter Seven

"Mom, I think they're hopeless." Mitchie said as she tried to teach the boys how to serve.

"You'll think of something." Connie called from the kitchen.

"Come on, Lola and Caitlyn got it." Mitchie said.

"We're trying." Shane said.

"Jason's doing better then you." Mitchie said. It was partly true. Every time Jason fallowed Lola around he seemed to not tip is tray over.

"Now that hurt." Shane said.

"Come on you used to bust tables." Mitchie said. "I'll tell you what for every tray you sever without dropping it or any of the food or drink on it, I will give you the hottest, passionate kiss you've ever seen."

"Ok." Shane said.

He walked the room and didn't drop the tray.

"Very good, Nate now what will get you to do it right?" Mitchie asked.

"I can do it." Nate said and he walked the room. "But I want hot kisses too."

"Sorry, my lips are taken." Mitchie said.

"Mine aren't." Caitlyn said.

"Ok, Jason you just stick close to Lola, you seem to like that." Mitchie said.

"Ok." Jason said. "I like the way her hips sway."

Everyone burst out laughing and Jason went red.

"Lola, you keep swaying those hips." Mitchie said.

She went red and hide her face behind her tray.

"Ok, you kids go off and have fun." Connie said.

"Tree shopping." Mitchie said.

"One moment there." A voice said.

"Hello Mrs. Tyler." Connie said.

"Connie, are these the wait staff?" TJ asked.

"Yes." Connie said. "This is my daughter Mitchie, her friends Lola Scott, Caitlyn Geller and Nate, Shane and Jason Grey. There will be a few more the night of the party."

"Good, good." TJ said. "My daughter has been planning this for months."

"Wait, your daughter is Tess." Mitchie said.

"Yes, Tess Tyler. She's an up and coming singer." TJ said.

"The uniforms have arrived." A man said coming in holding pulling a rack.

"Ok." Connie said. "Kids, take your uniforms and head out."

"Ok, bye mom." Mitchie said.

The gang took their uniforms and headed out to the car that was waiting. They dropped their things by home and headed out.

"So, why again isn't your house ready for Christmas?" Caitlyn asked.

"I usually do it with my parents, but mom got this job, dad is working over time at his store and well I had this amazing trip to New York that got cut short. So now we all get to do it." Mitchie said.

"I want lots of mistletoe." Shane said.

"Ok, you to need to just get a room." Nate said.

"Hey." Shane said.

"Sorry, but all this cuteness is getting on my nerves." Nate said.

"Someone is way to moody." Jason said. "Did you forget to eat or something."

"I'm fine." Nate snapped.

"Ok, were is the local hospital?" Shane asked.

"Why?" Mitchie asked.

"What if there is more to his mood?" Shane asked.

"What do you mean?" Mitchie asked.

"It's been going on for awhile, what if there is something going on?"

"It's on fifth and main." Mitchie said.

Shane told the driver where to go and they soon arrived.

"What are we doing here?" Nate asked.

"You need to be looked at." Shane said. "For days now you've been moody and not eating, so inside."

Nate wanted to protest but Shane and Jason took his arms and led him in.

"Can I help you?" The nurse at the counter asked.

"Yes, my brother needs to see a doctor." Shane said.

"What is the problem?" She asked.

"He's been moody for days and not eating. Something going on and he needs to be checked out." Shane said.

"Is their a history of diabetes in your family?" She asked.

"Not that we know of." Shane said.

"Ok, name?" She asked.

"Nathan Brain Grey." Jason said. "He was born 09/16/1992."

"Ok." She said. "I will get a doctor."

She left and the kids sat down.

"I'm going to call mom, you better go back and get looked at." Shane said.

"Right this way." The nurse said coming out.

Nate left with her while Shane called him mom.

"Hey sweetie, are you kids behaving?" Julia asked answering the phone.

"Hey mom, yeah we're behaving." Shane said. "Look we are at Cedar Oak Medical Clinic on Fifth and Main."

"What for?" Julia asked worried.

"Nate's been moody and not eating so I decided to drag him here. He's in with the doctor now." Shane said. "I think there might be something more to it all."

"Ok, I am on my way with you dad and uncle." Julia said.

Shane hung up and sat next to Mitchie who hugged her close.

"What's going on?" Frank asked.

"Nate's at the local clinic." Julia said. "I guess he's been really moody and not eating."

"Ok, let's go." Frank said.

"Izzy come one sweetie." Brown called.

The family piled in one of the car and headed too the clinic.

"Mom." Shane said standing up when they came in.

"Where is he?" Julia asked.

"Back with the doctor still." Mitchie said.

"I want to be with my son." Julia told the nurse.

"Ok." She said and led Julia back while Frank, Brown and Izzy sat with the group.

"Mitchie saw Caitlyn crying silently and leaned over and hugged her.

"He'll be ok." She whispered.

Lola and Mitchie tried comforting her but they knew she wouldn't be ok until she knew what was going on.

About thirty minutes later Nate, Julia and the doctor came back out. Nate saw Caitlyn and rushed over and hugged her.

"I'm ok." He said.

"Are you sure you want everyone to know?" The doctor asked.

"Mitchie?" Connie said coming in with Steve. "What's going on?"

"It's Nate." Julia said.

Everyone sat down so the doctor could talk.

"Nate has type one diabetes." The doctor said. In type 1 diabetes, the body does not produce insulin. Insulin is a hormone that is needed to convert sugar (glucose), starches and other food into energy needed for daily life. So Nate will need to be fitted for a pump to help him get Insulin into his body. Also you will need to monitor your blood sugar with a meter. As well as watching what you eat and keeping your body healthy and in shape. People live with this every day and so can you. I will arrange for a transport for you and your parents to hospital in the next town were you will be fitted for a pump and shown what to do."

"When do I have to have this done?" Nate asked.

"As soon a possible, today would be best. You will need a few days to recover, but all should go well and you'll be yourself again in no time." The doctor said.

"We'll go today." Julia said.

"Very well, I will make the arrangements." The doctor said before leaving.

"You kids should head back to the house." Frank said. "Julia and I will take Nate. Well call with news as soon as we can."

"I want to go." Caitlyn said. "Please."

"Ok." Julia said. "But the rest of you need to go home or go shopping like you were planning."

"Ok." Shane said. "Look I'm sorry about this, but you know as your big brother I have to look out for you."

"I know." Nate said. "Thanks for dragging me here."

Shane hugged and Jason joined in.

"Call us if you need to talk." Lola told Caitlyn.

"I will." She said.

Nate, Caitlyn, Frank and Julia left with the nurse.

"Ok, you guys should go get that tree." Connie said.

"No, I think we'll just head home." Mitchie said.

"Sweetie, Nate would want you to get a tree." Brown said. "Come on, Izzy and I will come with."

"Then you can all get the decorations out and get ready to decorate when he comes home." Connie said.

"They're right." Shane said. "Let's get stuff ready for a welcome home, tree trimming party."

"Ok." Mitchie said.

"Oh girls, this reminds me." Brown said. "This is your payment for the concert."

He handed them each an envelope. Opening in Mitchie's nearly fainted.

"This is all for me?" She asked.

"Yep." He said.

"Ok, so we need to go to the bank first." Mitchie said. "College looks a lot clearer now."

"It sure does." Lola said. "I need to call my mom."

They group left. Connie and Steve headed off and the kids with Brown made their way to the bank. After checking the checks the group headed to the tree lot. They found the perfect tree thanks to Izzy. After getting this and that they headed back to the house.

"Hi Princess." Connie said.

"Mom, I thought you had to work late?" Mitchie asked.

"Well I got Miranda to get all the prep work going so I could come home and help get things ready. I have made a ton of food."

"Cool." Jason said taking a cookie from the tray she was holding.

"I have a ton of boxes in the car that need unloading." Steve said. "I got anything and everything that we might need for decorating."

"What about the store?" Mitchie asked.

"Julian and Ester needed some over time so I gave it to them." Steve said. "Besides I feel like I need to be here. Remember my mom when through this, I might be able to answer any questions you might have."

"I know daddy." Mitchie said hugging him. "Thank you."

"Anything for you Princess." Steve said hugging her close. "So who wants to climb on the roof?"

"I will." Shane said.

Steve, Shane, Brown and Jason went outside to start stringing lights.

"Girls why don't you hang the garlands around outside." Connie said. "I am washing up some of the ornaments."

"Ok." Mitchie said.

The girls went outside and saw the guys on the roof.

"Be careful please." Mitchie said.

"We will." Shane said.

Everyone set about putting this and that up. Izzy placed the blow up decorations around the yard and started blowing them up. They had been at it an hour when Connie came out.

"Hot cocoa." She called.

Everyone ran onto the porch and grabbed a cup. The temp was falling and Mitchie was sure they'd have snow soon.

"Cold?" Shane asked sitting next to Mitchie.

"A bit." Mitchie said. "I think it is going to snow."

"You do, do you?" Shane asked. "How do you know?"

"I can smell it in the air." Mitchie said.

"I miss snow." Shane said.

"Well I'll tell you what. If I am right and it snows we'll build a snowman together." Mitchie said.

"Deal." Shane said putting an arm around her and pulling her close. "Warmer now?"

"Getting there." Mitchie said. "So I so you and my dad talking."

"Yeah, I have all these questions going in my brain and he is answering them." Shane said. "It really helps."

"Are you blaming yourself?" Mitchie asked.

"At first I was, but not now." Shane said. "I know dragging my brother there was best."

"It was." Mitchie said. "Getting diagnosed now saves him from any problems that might've come up."

"Yeah, I hope he's going to be ok." Shane said. "Once he is back and I see him I will know?"

"Has anyone called?" Mitchie asked.

"Not that I know of." Shane said. "I hope they do soon."

It was like someone was listening to him because seconds later Brown's phone went off.

"Ello." She said answering the phone. "Jules, how is he?"

"He's doing good." Julia said. "They are putting the pump in now. Said he will need to be her for a while more, but all should go well."

"That's wonderful." Brown said. "And how are you?"

"I am doing good." She said. "Frank and Caitlyn here are helping. I don't know if we will be home tonight."

"Ok, well I will let everyone know." Brown said. "Call if you need anything."

He hung up and looked around.

"All's going good." He said. "They are putting the pump in. They aren't sure if they will be home tonight but they call with more news later."

"Thank goodness." Mitchie said hugging Shane.

So they went on decorating and having fun until Connie called them for dinner. They say around the living room eating and watching a movie when Brown's phone rang.

"Jules, what's going on?" Brown asked.

"The doctor said all went well and Nate will be able to leave tomorrow." Julia said. "Caitlyn is staying here, more like she refuses to leave, but Frank and I are in the hotel across the street. Well call when we are on our way home tomorrow."

"Ok." Brown said. "Let him know we are all praying for him."

"I will." Julia said.

Brown hung up and smiled.

"He'll be home tomorrow." Brown said. "Caitlyn refuses to leave him so she is staying with him, while Julia and Frank are at the hotel across the street."

"Well that's good." Connie said. "But Izzy will have to bunk down here while Nate takes Mitchie room. He needs rest and a comfy bed."

"That's ok." Izzy said. "I can sleep down here."

"Thank you sweetie." Brown said. "Just a little bit more and well all be together again."

End Chapter Seven

**Ok so if you're reading this then it's the end of the chapter now just click the review button and let me know what you think. Please R&R, thanks**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to all who put my story on alert for favorite story or author or new chapter. Thanks to Ch3eSuS'x, ersy, i-love-emmett-cullen, Rockergirluntil4ever, utmy123, kiayame-san for summiting reviews. They really do help me keep writing and updating. It's nice to know people are waiting for more and I don't want to disappoint. Chantel**

**Note to utmy123, I am doing a Christmas Story because it's my favorite time of year and well I hope this story continues to grow and last through Christmas.**

**Also please note some of the events in this story are from the real lives of Demi Lovato and the Jonas family. I hope to make each event into a message for the readers to take from this. Please don't be mad or offened, I love to write and that's that.**

Title: Rocking Christmas

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: I am only writing for fun, please enjoy.

Rating: PG 13

Characters: All characters from Disney Channel's Camp Rock Ages: Mitchie 17, Shane, 17, Nate is 15, Caitlyn is 16, Jason is 19, Lola is 18, Tess 17, Peggy, 16, Ella 16.

Summary: Its Christmas time and things are just getting started for all involved.

Chapter Eight

So the next morning Shane and Mitchie were sitting in the living room, mainly making out, only breaking off when they heard a noise. They finally stopped when Connie returned with bags to be unloaded from the store. After helping they made it back to the living room.

"Look it's snowing." Mitchie said walking over to the window.

"Cool." Shane said wrapping his arms around her. "You were so right about the snow."

"I know." She said leaning back against him. "Did I tell you I love the snow?"

"No, why do you love it?" Shane asked.

"When I was young the mean girls at school made my life so hard. I was home schooled until we moved here. I was happy we moved, but I had never really been around snow. So the first time it snowed I was out playing and I met my best friend Serria. Every time it snows it reminds me of then and how I can have friends."

"Wow, mean girls." Shane said. "I never understood why they needed to be so mean?"

"I don't know." Mitchie said. "It was at that same time that I started playing my music. I really got into it. I put what I was feeling into it. It is kind of what drove me for so long. So many people told me mean girls are mean because they are missing something. Like Tess is. She's not close with her mom as she would like, so she's mean to try and make herself feel better. I don't think it works though, because in the end the girls are still missing something. Most girls fallow one girl and are mean so they can be popular. I feel into that trap as you remember."

"Well you learned from it though." Shane said.

"I did." Mitchie said. "I learned that I had friends and I didn't need to be popular because that means being fake and I don't want to be fake." Mitchie said as a silent tear fell down her cheek.

Shane looked down and saw this and worried.

"Mitchie what else is going on?" Shane asked.

"Something I haven't even told my parents." Mitchie said.

"Can you tell me?" Shane asked.

Mitchie turned and looked up at him.

"When I was in school before I started home schooling the mean girls passed around this I hate Mitchie Letter. Anyone who hated me or wanted to fit in signed it. It crushed me so bad. I never knew why anyone ever hated me or what I had done. With all this happening I have been thinking about it a lot."

"Any reason why?" Shane asked.

"Well, I wonder if any one of them would've ever seen me becoming this girl who's a singer that has these fans and is dating like the 'IT' boy of the world." Mitchie said. "I wonder if they've changed or if they are still trying to put others down to make themselves feel better or are they still just trying to fit int."

"One of the first things I learned from my parents is never let another person ever put you down. Mitchie you are strong, amazing, beautiful, talented and you have the biggest heart I've ever seen. Let those who hurt you go, because all they will end up doing is dragging you down and make you a person you don't want to be. You have to say this was a defining point in my life, but it's not going to be all I."

"I know." Mitchie said. "I am learning to let it go, but it takes time."

"I have an idea." Shane said. "Do you have a picture of this school or these people?"

"Yeah, why?" Mitchie asked.

"Let's burn it." Shane said.

"Ok." Mitchie said. "I'll be right back."

She ran up to her room and came back with a red clad book. Shane was sitting by the fireplace stoking the fire. Mitchie said next to him and open the book.

"You look so cute." Shane said.

"Thanks." She said.

"Ok, so by burning this book you are letting go all of the bad and letting nothing but good fill you." Shane said.

"Ok." Mitchie said placing the open book in the fire place and letting it burn.

She feel tears running down her face as she watched the book burn. Shane held her close and saw a piece of paper in her hand.

"What's this?" Shane asked.

"The hate letter." Mitchie said.

"Burn it Mitchie." Shane said.

Mitchie tossed the papers into the fire and watched them burn. She buried her head into Shane chest and cried well he held her.

"What's wrong with Mitchie?" Jason asked Lola who was standing and watching the scene.

"Come with me. "Lola said grabbing their coats and heading out onto the porch.

They covered up and sat on the swing cuddled up.

"You know in school, there are clicks and such?"

"Yes, like the jocks, the nerds, the geeks and so on." Jason said.

"Yeah, I guess in Mitchie's old school their were mean girls and they were really, really mean to Mitchie." Lola said.

"What?" Jason said getting angry.

"For so long Mitchie as held onto the pain they caused her, but she is letting it go so she can make good memories." Lola said.

"Poor Mitchie." Jason said. "If I was there I would've hurt someone."

"You are a white knight aren't you?" Lola said.

"No one messes with my friends, it's the diamond rule." Jason said.

Lola laughed and hugged Jason close.

"So I have an idea." Lola said. "But we have to work secretly."

"Oh, like James Bond or Charlie's Angels?" Jason asked.

"Yes." Lola said.

"Cool, I'm Jason, Jason Gray."

Lola laughed and kissed Jason for being so cute.

"Come one stud we have work to do." Lola said pulling Jason off the bench and down the street.

"Princess are you ok?" Connie asked coming in.

"I'm fine." Mitchie said. "Or I will be."

"Did something happen with you and Shane?" Connie asked.

"No, Shane and I are good." Mitchie said. "I told him about the mean girls."

"Oh." Connie said.

"Mom, there's something I never told you or daddy." Mitchie said.

"What is it?" Connie said.

"What's going on?" Steve asked coming in with Shane.

"I have to tell you something." Mitchie said. "About something I've been holding in for a long, long time."

"What is it?" Connie asked worried.

"My last year at Columbia JR High, the mean girls dad something really bad to me." Mitchie said.

"What did they do?" Steve asked.

"They wrote a letter about me, it's called a hate letter. And anyone who hated me or wanted to fit in signed it. Everyone is school signed it, including kids I never knew." Mitchie said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Connie asked.

"I was so hurt and sad." Mitchie said. "I couldn't take it anymore, and I saw the pain the bulling and other stuff caused you two and I didn't want to cause anymore pain."

Mitchie was in tears and felt her body begin to sob. Connie moved down and held Mitchie in her arms and cried with her.

"I don't understand why girls like that are ever mean." Steve said. "Mitchie I am so sorry you had to go through that."

Steve joined the hug with Connie and Mitchie. Shane left the family so they could talk and heal. He walked up to his Uncle's room and saw him playing with Izzy.

"Hey there." Shane said coming in.

"I'm beating daddy." Izzy said holding up the last two cards.

"Cool." Shane said sitting down.

"What's up?" Brown asked.

"Mitchie's talking with her parents." Shane said.

"Oh." Brown said.

"Yeah, all this success with singing, brought back some bad memories for her." Shane said. "I wish there was a way to help her."

"What kind of stuff?" Brown asked.

"Just some stuff from back when she was in school and had to deal with the mean girls." Shane said. "Dallas was not nice to her."

"Oh." Brown said. "What do with you could do to help?"

"Well, I tried that burning the memory thing we used to do. It helped some but I wish she could go back and show all those people that she rose about what they did to her and if they only gave her a chance they would've seen what a wonderful person she was and is."

"So you want to prove to all these people that they miss judged Mitchie and missed out on being her friend." Brown said.

"That and I want to show Mitchie that she's better then what they've done to her and that she can have good things too." Shane said.

"Well, knowing you, you'll think of something." Brown said.

"Have you seen Lola or Jason?" Shane asked.

"They're off on some secret mission." Izzy said. "Opps."

"Izzybell what's going on?" Shane asled.

"I can't tell." Izzy said. "Agent Bluebird said so."

"Jason said not too?" Shane said.

"I can't tell." Izzy said dropping her cards and running from the room.

"What was that all about?" Shane asked.

"She was on the phone with someone and then hung up when I came it. Said she couldn't tell." Brown said.

"Oh." Shane said. "Probably off finding some secret make out space so no one walks in on them"

"Or hunting for a rare winter bird Jason's been unable to spot." Brown said and Shane laughed.

"Ok, so what do we need?" Jason asked as he pushed the cart at the store.

"Here's the list." Lola said. "I think that is everything we will need."

"Ok." Jason said. "Do toy really think this is going to help?"

"I hope." Lola said. "Is Izzy going to keep our secret?"

"Oh yeah." Jason said. "I once told her I had a crush on Jessica Alba and she's never told."

Lola giggled and put more things in the cart.

"Opps." Jason said.

"Don't worry, I wont tell." Lola said.

Jason smiled and scratched off things on the list.

"So, we will need Caitlyn's and Nate's help when they get back." Lola said.

"Should we ask Shane?" Jason asked.

"After we've got most of it done." Lola said. "If we have all of in on it right now, it might get back to Mitchie before we're ready."

"Ok." Jason said. "O.C.M.U."

"Huh?" Lola said.

"Operation Cheer Mitchie Up." Jason said. "Code name remember."

"Right." Lola said. "How could I forget Agent Bluebird."

Jason smiled and scratched more things off the list as Lola placed things in the cart.

"Ok, that's everything." Jason said.

"Good, let's go." Lola said heading to the cashier.

Shane walked back down and saw Mitchie laying on the couch.

"Hey?" She said sitting in front of her.

"Hi." She said smiling.

"How are you feeling?" Shane asked.

"Better." Mitchie said. "I am glad I did this. I feel like this huge thing has been lifted off of me."

"Well I am glad." Shane said kissing her head.

"So, I think I owe you snowmen right." Mitchie said.

"If you're up for it." Shane said.

"I am." Mitchie said. "Fun is need, so come on Rock Star."

Shane smiled and stood up and extended a hand to Mitchie.

"Where is everyone?" Mitchie asked as they got ready to go out.

"Brown is with Izzy playing some games and Lola and Jason are off doing who knows what." Shane said.

"Ok." Mitchie said. "Let's get to building."

"She's strong." Steve said watching Mitchie and Shane from the kitchen window as they started building their snowmen.

"She is." Connie said. "But Dallas was so hard on her. Do you think she will be ok?"

"I am sure with out support and help she will be." Steve said. "Plus she has real friends now and they are care about her."

"Yeah and she had Shane." Connie said.

"Do you think my baby girl is falling in love?" Steve asked.

"I think you baby girl did months ago." Connie said. "But she's not a baby anymore."

"I know, but she'll always be." Steve said wrapping his arms around her and hugging her close. "She always will be."

"I know." Connie said. "It's hard to believe she growing into this young women who's got so much waiting for her."

"I just hope we are able to be there for it all." Steve said.

"We will be." Connie said. "She's are baby."

"That she is." Steve said as they watched Mitchie and Shane goof off and end up kissing in the snow.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" Izzy asked.

"Well your mommy is in heaven." Brown said. "Remember me telling you."

"Why don't I remember what she looks like?" Izzy asked.

"Well you were very little when mommy went to heaven." Brown said.

"What happened to make her go to heaven?" Izzy asked.

"She was in an accident." Brown said. "And she got hurt and the doctors weren't able to fix her."

"Will the doctors be able to fix Nate, or will he go to heaven too?" Izzy asked tears now brimming her eyes.

"Izzybell, Nate's going to be fine." Brown said. "He will be home any time now."

"But what if he's not." Izzy asked. "Well he go to heaven and be with mommy?"

"Nate's not going to heaven." Brown said.

"I will be really, really sad if Nate goes to be with my mommy." Izzy said tears now staining her cheeks.

"Come here." Brown said pulling her onto his lap. "Nate's not going to heaven sweetie. He'll be here in a few hours."

"Ok." Izzy said. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too my rock princess." Brown said.

"Oh, sorry." Steve said coming in.

"No, it's ok." Brown said. "Izzy is missing Nate."

"Oh, well he'll be here in a few hours." Steve said. "I was just coming to see if you want to tackle the lights more."

"Sure." Brown said.

"I have a special job for you too." Steve said.

"Really?" Izzy asked.

"Yep, Connie is making Gingerbread men in the kitchen and needs someone to help give them faces and clothes." Steve said.

"I can to that." Izzy said jumping up from her father's lap and running out the door. Steve and Brown fallow laughed and Izzy sang about gingerbread men.

Time seem to fly by, because soon all the gingerbread men were done and Izzy was out helping with the lights. Connie was cooking dinner when the door opened and Julia, Caitlyn and Nate walked in.

"Hey welcome home." Connie said.

"Thanks." Julia said. "Nate sweetie I want you to go in and rest."

"Mom, I have been resting for days now, the doctor said I was good to start light activity."

"Ok, but please take it easy." Julia said.

"I will." Nate said kissing his mom on the check.

"Come on I want to see what the gang is up too." Caitlyn said.

Nate took her hand and they walked out onto the front porch. Izzy was placing candy cane lights along the path up to the house. Jason and Lola were stringing lights in a tree. Brown and Steve were on the roof and Frank was going up the latter to help them.

"Where's Mitchie and Shane?" Caitlyn asked.

"Over there." Nate said pointing out to side yard where there stood several snow people.

"Let's go look." Nate said.

"Natey." Izzy yelled and ran to him.

Nate hugged her close.

"I'm so glad you're back." Izzy said. "I didn't want you to go see my mommy."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm fine." Nate said. "The doctors made me all better."

"Are you sure?" Izzy asked.

"Yep, see right here." Nate said lifting his shirt and showing her the pump. "This makes me all better."

"Does it hurt?" Izzy asked.

"Not too much." Nate said. "But it helps me and makes me all better."

"Ok." Izzy said. "I have to finish with the candy canes so I can help Miss Connie with the cookies more."

Izzy walked back to the lights and Nate took Caitlyn's hand and they continued walking.

"What did she mean by seeing her mommy?" Caitlyn asked.

"Her mom died when she was two." Nate said. "Izzy doesn't remember her, but Uncle Brown tells her she's in Heaven and that make Izzy feel better. Izzy knows the doctors couldn't fix her mom so when we get sick she thinks we might go to Heaven to see her."

"Oh." Caitlyn said. "Well I am glad you're getting better."

"Me too." Nate said as they reached Mitchie and Shane. "Hey."

"Hey." Shane said hugging him and then Caitlyn.

Mitchie did the same.

"Are you feeling ok?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah." Nate said.

"Good, because we have a ton to do still." Mitchie said.

"Well I'm ready to help." Nate said.

"Me too." Caitlyn said. "But what's with the snow people?"

"Look from the other side." Shane said.

The group walked around the fence and where Jason and Lola joined them.

"Hey." Lola said hugging Caitlyn and then Nate. Jason fallowed carefully.

"This is so cool." Caitlyn said. "The Nativity Scene done with snow."

"We were going to make just snow men, but Shane wanted to do something more, so we did this. It was real fun."

"This is cool." Nate said. "You did some great detail."

"Mitchie was a master." Shane said. "I hope it's around for a while."

"I've taken a ton of pictures." Mitchie said. "So we can remember it."

"Hey kids, what's going on?" Steve said coming over with Brown and Frank.

"This is cool." Brown said.

"It really is." Frank said. "Nice work."

"Thanks." Mitchie and Shane said together.

"So, Nate, Caitlyn what do you think?" Steve asked.

"I think you robbed Santa's work shop." Caitlyn said.

"Yeah, and when he comes knocking, you're answering the door." Nate said.

Everyone laughed and looked at the winter wonder land that was created around the yard.

"Dinner, come one everyone." Connie called.

Everyone sat down for dinner finally able to breathe easier knowing Nate was back and on his way to getting better. Mitchie felt like life had been breathed into her again and it was going to be a good year. Lola was excited because everything she needed for OCMU was coming together perfectly.

End Chapter Eight

**Ok so if you're reading this then it's the end of the chapter now just click the review button and let me know what you think. Please R&R, thanks**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to all who put my story on alert for favorite story or author or new chapter. Thanks to ****KariandTK****, ****Ch3eSuS'x****, ****ersy****, ****MissDemetriaDevonne****, ****utmy123**** for summiting reviews. They really do help me keep writing and updating. It's nice to know people are waiting for more and I don't want to disappoint. Chantel**

* * *

Title: Rocking Christmas

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: I am only writing for fun, please enjoy.

Rating: PG 13

Characters: All characters from Disney Channel's Camp Rock Ages: Mitchie 17, Shane, 17, Nate is 15, Caitlyn is 16, Jason is 19, Lola is 18, Tess 17, Peggy, 16, Ella 16.

Summary: Its Christmas time and things are just getting started for all involved.

* * *

Chapter Nine

(Kitchen at Chamber Mansion)

"I don't like it." Tess said tasting the fudge that Connie had spent all day working on.

"What don't you like?" TJ asked.

"It's dry." Tess said. "The guest will gag if they eat it."

"Tess, I've tried it, it's fine." TJ said.

"Mom, you said I get to have my party the way I want." Tess cried.

"Ok, I'm sorry." TJ said.

"I will remake it." Connie said. "Mitchie I need you to do a food run."

"Ok." Mitchie said. "But I'm calling for a ride, the snow is hard to get through."

"Ok." Connie said. "I will make up a list."

Mitchie walked off with Caitlyn, Lola and Izzy.

"Is there anything else you don't like?" Connie asked pulling out a pad of paper and a pen.

"The chicken is to spicy." Tess said.

"I haven't put anything but butter on it." Connie said.

"Well then it's to bland." Tess said.

"Tess, act your age." TJ said. "The chicken is fine."

"Fine Mother." Tess said.

"Tess, mind who your talking to." TJ said.

"Sorry." Tess said. "I just want this to be perfect."

"It will be." TJ said. "Connie these sugar cookies are so good."

"Mitchie made them." Connie said. "A recipe she made all herself."

"Well they are divine." TJ said.

"Can you make some ginger and orange Turkey?" Tess asked.

"Is that what you want?" Connie asked.

"Yes." Tess said. "But please don't make it try like your chicken at camp."

"Ok." Connie said resisting the urge to spank this little girl. "Anything else?"

"No, all's good for now." Tess said.

"Mom, Shane's here." Mitchie said walking in with a lightly covered in snow Shane.

"Ok, this is the list." Connie said. "Make sure you get it all."

"I will." Mitchie said placing the list in her pocket.

"Why are you here?" Tess asked. "Are you coming to my party?"

"I'll be there." Shane said. "I'm one of Connie's waiters."

"WHAT?" Tess screamed. "No way Shane Gray is working my party."

"I am." Shane said. "So are Jason and Nate."

"Connect Three at my party." Tess said. "You have to be kidding me with this serving people. Your so above these people."

"Stop it." Mitchie said. "You're not better then me. Just because you can afford a ton of things, doesn't make you better. You're fake and pain in the ass. Get over yourself."

"Ok, calm down." TJ said. "Tess, The Gray family was invited as you requested, but if the boys choose to help their friends then it's there choice."

"But mommy, I can't have Connect Three severing at my party with everyone who is coming. They will think so horrible things about them." Tess said.

"First off, we're not serving as Connect Three." Shane said. "And if anyone ask well inform them we are helping family."

"You family with them?" Tess asked.

"Mitchie, Shane you should go." Connie said. "And hurry."

"Ok." Mitchie said.

Shane took Mitchie's hand and led her out of the building.

"Caitlyn, Lola why don't you to go make sure the place settings are ready for Tess to look over." Connie said.

"Ok." Lola said.

"Izzy, are you ready to learn to frost cookies?" Connie asked.

"Yep." Izzy said putting her apron on.

(Dining room at Chamber Mansion)

"So tell me more about OCMU?" Caitlyn said.

"Well Jason named it." Lola said. "But it's a project to help Mitchie see that she has friends and can let the past go."

"Cool." Caitlyn said. "So what's your code name?"

"Agent Bubble Gum." Lola said.

"My new scent smells like bubble gum. Jason named me." Lola said.

"That explains it." Caitlyn said.

"Did he give you one?" Lola asked.

"Agent Tecno." Caitlyn said. "He was listening to music on my computer the other night."

"Ok." Lola said giggling. "He is the silliest but the sweetest."

"Yeah, I see how he is with you." Caitlyn said. "What are you guys going to do when he goes on tour and you go on Broadway?"

"We haven't talked about it." Lola said. "But he said something about making sure he was front row to see me and if Barron kiss last more then a second, he's going to change the name of the show to Barron's a dead man. What about you and Nate. I know this whole Diabetes thing scared you, what are you do going to do?"

"I don't know." Caitlyn said. "I have never felt like this for anyone. Nate had a way of just making me feel safe. I think his plan might be to lock me in a duffle bag and take me with him."

"I could see Shane doing that to Mitchie." Lola said and they laughed.

"You know they aren't going to last right." Tess said coming in.

"And why do you say that?" Caitlyn asked.

"Because Shane is a Rock star and all Mitchie knows is serving people. It's in her blood." Tess said.

"Look, Mitchie and Shane are going to last because what they have is real and that's what matters." Lola said. "Nothing and no one is going to break them up, they have to go through the crowd of supporters they have."

"Girls what's going on?" TJ asked coming in.

"Tess was just saying she loved the setting and we should leave it as it is." Caitlyn said.

"Ok, well then why don't you go help Connie in the kitchen." TJ said.

"Ok." Lola said leaving with Caitlyn before Tess could stop them. "That was fast thinking."

"Thank you." Caitlyn said throwing Lola her apron while she put hers on.

(Shane's Rental car yes, I know Joe can't drive yet, but I have faith he will soon.)

"Shane, I'm sorry." Mitchie said.

"About what?" Shane said as they drove to the market that they had been to so many times over the last few days he was sure he could get there in his sleep.

"About blowing up at Tess." Mitchie said. "I know I should keep my cool, but this is nuts."

"I know, but if I were you I would've pulled her brown roots around of her head." Shane said and Mitchie burst out laughing.

"I know, but I have to stay calm." Mitchie said. "I have too."

"Ok." Shane said. "Just remember that you are a good person with a good family and friends around you."

"Thanks." Mitchie said getting out of the car once they pulled up. "Here you take this half and I will take this half and well meet at check stand seven."

"Ok." Shane said grabbing a basket after Mitchie did. Both headed off to get the things of their list. Once they had double checked it all and paid they headed back to the mansion.

"So what are Jason and Nate doing?" Mitchie asked.

"Working on the lights." Shane said. "They have some plan going on, I just let them be."

"Is that wise?" Mitchie asked.

"I check on them." Shane said.

"Good." Mitchie said.

They pulled up to the house and headed inside with the bags.

(Torres House)

"Jason this is nuts." Nate said.

"No it isn't." Jason said. "I want the lights to be scene from space."

"Dude, Space?" Nate said.

"Well, I just want everyone to see the wonderful lights. I want Mitchie to feel like Christmas is here and that she isn't alone." Jason said.

"It's great that you want to help Mitchie, just remember not to go to over board." Nate said. "I still can't believe those girls were so cruel."

"Yeah, I wanted to hurt some one when I heard." Jason said.

"You really are an older brother." Nate said.

"Yeah, it isn't always easy, but I wouldn't trade it in." Jason said. "So come on Agent Curlfro, up the ladder."

"You got to be kidding me." Nate said. "Curlfro?"

"Yep, now go." Jason said.

Nate climbed the ladder moved the strand of lights up the house as ordered.

(Kitchen at Chamber Mansion)

"Ok, we got it all." Mitchie said setting the bags down. "Oh, look Izzy those look wonderful."

"Aunty Connie taught me how to do it." Izzy said.

"She's a natural." Connie said. "Ok, let's get to work, Shane are you staying or going?"

"I have a quick thing to do but I will be back to help in about fifteen." Shane said.

"Ok, we're now on crunch time." Connie said. "The party is tomorrow and things need to be ready."

Shane kissed Mitchie and ran out the door.

"Ok on Princess, I need to make two tons of fudge." Connie said.

They set about getting this and that done, wondering if they were going to be able too.

(Torres House)

"Boy's this looks amazing." Steve said pulling up fallowed by Brown, Frank and Julia.

"Thanks." Nate said. "Jason had a vision."

"Mommy, what do you think? " Jason asked.

"It's beautiful." Julia said.

They looked over as another car pulled up.

"Hey Shane's what's going on?" Frank asked.

"I need you all to go change and come with me." Shane said. "Connie is on crunch time and the host of the party isn't going easy on her."

"Ok, will be ready in five." Julia said. "Come on boys."

Everyone rushed off to change and then loaded in the cars and headed over to Chamber Mansion.

(Kitchen at Chamber Mansion)

"I'm back and I brought help." Shane said coming in with everyone.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" Connie asked.

"We're here to help." Brown said.

"Look daddy, Aunty Connie taught me how to frost cookies." Izzy said.

"That is wonderful." Brown said.

"Are you all sure?" Connie asked. "I know we have to decorate the tree tonight."

"Sweetie, let's get this done so we can do that." Steve said.

"Hands washed everyone." Mitchie said. "I have jobs."

Everyone set about doing the jobs that needed to be done. In no time all the cookies were cooked and decorated, all the candies were made.

"Shane!" Mitchie screamed when he flicked flour on you.

"I just wanted to see the girl I saw in the kitchens at Camp Rock." Shane said.

"Ha, ha, ha." Mitchie said wiping her face off. "It took forever to get that flour out of my hair."

"Kids, put the candies and cookies in the walk in." Connie said.

"Hop to it rock star." Mitchie said.

Shane started hopping while he pushed the cart of trays. Mitchie giggled and walked behind him pushing the second cart.

"They are too cute." Steve said.

"I know." Julia said. "I never thought I would see my son again after he went all jerky."

"Mitchie has a way with bringing the best of people out." Steve said. "And Shane seems to bring the best in Mitchie out."

"It's like the compliment each other." Julia said.

"What's going on here?" Connie asked.

"We're talking about my son and your daughter." Julia said.

"They are like peas in a pod." Connie said.

"Yeah, I really hope she comes on tour, last time Shane became Mr. Jerk." Julia said.

"I am going to hate being away from her." Connie said.

"Well you are welcome to come." Julia said. "I could use another mom to help keep track of them."

"But Steve has shop." Connie said. "I don't want to leave him."

"The shop and I will be fine, besides it isn't for that long. And I can come visit." Steve said.

"I'll think about it." Connie said.

"Frank and I are working out all the details so that the girls can have a life as well as the tour." Julia said. "The label is excited, the buzz from the Christmas concert is still pouring in and people want more."

"That's wonderful." Connie said.

"Yeah, that's why I think we should tell them all tonight." Julia said. "So that we can give the label word, the press is waiting."

"Well tonight at the Tree Trimming party." Connie said. "I think the kids deserve a little treat."

Julia smiled and finished putting the last of the cranberries in a bowl.

"Mitchie." Ella screamed running in.

"Ella." Mitchie said hugging her. "Peggy."

"Hi." Peggy said hugging her.

"Give it up Sander, Andy and Barron in the He-Ouse." Barron said.

"Hi guys." Mitchie said.

"Ah, me' amore." Barron said.

"You'll scare her away." Lola said coming over and hugging her friends.

"Hey guys." Caitlyn said coming over with Nate. "What brings you here?"

"Tess flew us in." Barron said. "I guess she wants us at some party she's throwing."

"Cool." Shane said coming over.

"Is that why you're here?" Peggy asked.

"No, my mom is catering it." Mitchie said. "We're helping out."

"That's cool." Ella said. "You mom makes the best food."

"Thanks." Connie said coming over. "Kids we are done here so why don't you all head back to the house and set up for the tree trimming party."

"Ok." Mitchie said.

"What are you doing in here?" Tess demanded. "With the help."

"Hey, where are you guys staying?" Mitchie asked.

"Here." Peggy said.

"Well we only live a few streets away, you guys wanna come over for a tree trimming party?" Mitchie asked.

"We're in." Sander said. "Beats staying here and talking about dresses."

"You're my guest." Tess said.

"So, doesn't mean you get to control us." Peggy said. "You so haven't changes since Final Jam."

"If you want to be at my party, you aren't going over to Mitchie's." Tess said.

"Fine, we wont. "Barron said. "Girl has issues."

Everyone laughed.

"Fine, find somewhere else to stay." Tess said.

"You guys can camp out at our house." Connie said.

"Cool, let's get out stuff." Ella said. "We'll arrange going home tomorrow."

Barron, Sander, Andy, Ella and Peggy walked off to get their things.

"I hate you." Tess said.

"Not my fault you have to try and control everyone and there for they hate you." Mitchie said. "Come on let's get ready."

The group helped pack the bags in cars and headed back to the house.

"Wow, looks like you robbed Santa's work shop." Andy said.

"We tried." Jason said. "It's just really cold there."

Everyone laughed and got out of the cars.

"I love the snow." Shane said leaning down and kissing Mitchie.

"You two are so cute together." Ella said.

"Thanks." Shane said.

Mitchie unlocked the door and everyone went in. They put there bags in the family room and then settled in.

"Mitchie you house is so cool." Sander said. "It feels like a real home."

"Thanks." Mitchie said pulling platters and bowls out of the refrigerator.

Everyone helped out and soon everything was ready to go. Shane started a fire in the fireplace and things were turning out nicely. The adults made it home and they all had a wonderful time decorating the tree and hanging out.

(Chamber Mansion)

"So she thinks she is going to steal my friends, well think about." Tess said as she walked down the stair to the basement. "I will show her who's in charge." Flipping several switches the Mansion was cast into darkness and the food that was in the walk ins were ruined.

End Chapter Nine

* * *

**Ok so if you're reading this then it's the end of the chapter now just click the review button and let me know what you think. Please R&R, thanks**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to all who put my story on alert for favorite story or author or new chapter. Thanks to ****KariandTK****, ****ersy****, ****Ch3eSuS'x****, ****zxMeghanxz****, ****utmy123**** for summiting reviews. They really do help me keep writing and updating. It's nice to know people are waiting for more and I don't want to disappoint. Chantel**

* * *

Title: Rocking Christmas

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: I am only writing for fun, please enjoy.

Rating: PG 13

Characters: All characters from Disney Channel's Camp Rock Ages: Mitchie 17, Shane, 17, Nate is 15, Caitlyn is 16, Jason is 19, Lola is 18, Tess 17, Peggy, 16, Ella 16.

Summary: Its Christmas time and things are just getting started for all involved.

* * *

Chapter Ten

"Ok, so we have an early Christmas present for you girls." Julia said.

"What is it?" Mitchie asked.

"Well, the label wants to sign Girl Factor and have them on tour with the boys." Frank said.

"We've talked to all your parents and they said you girls can do it if you like." Julia said.

"What about school?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well, I teach the boys when we are on the road." Julia said. "So I can teach you three as well."

"But I'm taking AP class to graduate this June." Mitchie said.

"I know and you'll be able to continue." Julia said. "I've talked with your school and they have a program that we can use."

"This is so cool." Lola said. "But I have Broadway."

"Lo, Broadway will always be there." Barron said. "This is a great chance to get your voice heard."

"Are you sure?" Lola asked. "This means working with Debby."

"I know, and it wont kill me." Barron said.

"Ok, if Caitlyn and Mitchie are in, I am so in." Lola said.

"I'm in." Caitlyn said. "But what about a album and things like that?"

"Well, the three weeks after Christmas you'll be recording it." Frank said. "Then we do press and then we hit the road for a three month tour. We have stops all over the country."

"It's sounds cool, but is is possible?" Mitchie asked.

"Yes, the press from the Christmas Concert is still coming in. Everyone loved it and they want more." Frank said.

"Ok, let's do it." Mitchie said.

"Ok, well let the label know." Frank said. "Next you have to choose a manager."

"Can't you, Julia and Brown do it like you do for the boys?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah, we want you three." Lola said.

"Well, we'd be honored." Brown said.

"This is so cool." Caitlyn said. "I can't wait to lay down some of my original tracks."

"This going to be fun." Lola said. "I can't wait."

"Were are we recording?" Mitchie asked.

"Here in town." Julia said. "Then we leave for New York for the press."

"Are you guys coming?" Mitchie asked her parents.

"Baby, daddy has the store, and we both know he can't live without both of us." Connie said.

"I will be fine." Steve said. "I have good people at the store and will be able to visit."

"Ok, I will come because I know you three girls will need looking after and good food." Connie said.

"Thanks mom." Mitchie said hugging her mom.

"You guys are going to be so good." Ella said. "I will have to come to the first concert."

"Cool." Caitlyn said.

"I'm in too." Peggy said.

"You know Peggy you and I still have to record a song together." Shane said.

"It's ok." Peggy said. "You and Mitchie sound so much better together, besides I have an offer from Up Town Records."

"That's cool." Sander said.

The group celebrated and had a great night unknowing their hard work was going to waste.

"Hello?" Connie said answering the phone.

"Connie, it's Masey from the Chamber Mansion." A female voice said.

"What's going on, it's two in the morning." Connie asked.

"The power went off at the mansion and I'm afraid things in the walk ins have gone bad." Masey said.

"What?" Connie asked sitting up.

"We don't know what happened, but Tess Tyler is having a fit, so Mrs. Tyler is requesting you to come over."

"Ok, I'll be there." Connie said hanging up.

"What's going on?" Steve asked.

"The power went off at the Mansion. I have to go over and see the damage to the food." Connie said getting dressed.

"I'll come with you." Steve said getting up.

"Ok." Connie said.

Steve dressed and they headed down to the kitchen.

"Hey, princess what's going on?" Connie asked seeing Mitchie sitting at th table.

"Oh, I have a head ache." Mitchie said. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, the power went off over at the Chamber Mansion so I have to go see what's left of the food." Connie said. "Get some sleep."

"Ok." Mitchie said hugging her mom and then her dad as they left.

Mitchie walked back into the living room and laid down next to Shane who woke up.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked.

"Oh, I just have a head ache coming on." Mitchie said. "And something happened over at the mansion."

"What happened?" Shane asked.

"Something about the power and food." Mitchie said finally realizing what she said. "Oh My God."

"The food." Shane said. "This can't be good."

"Mitchie, what's going on?" Caitlyn asked.

"What's going on?" Lola asked rolling over.

"I think we have trouble at the mansion." Mitchie said.

"Is it the food?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." Mitchie said. "The power went off and I think the food might be ruined."

"Let's go help." Shane said.

"Yeah, you know if things don't go as planned, Tess is going to make sure your mom never works again." Caitlyn said.

"Ok, get dressed." Mitchie said.

"I'll go get Nate and let your parents know what is going on." Caitlyn said.

"Ok." Mitchie said.

Caitlyn walked up stairs and opened Mitchie's door. Walking in she walked over and shook Nate.

"What's going on?" Nate asked.

"Trouble at the mansion." Caitlyn said. "We're going over to help."

"Ok." Nate said. "I'm in."

"We need to tell your parents." Caitlyn said.

Nate slipped out of bed and dressed while Caitlyn waited in the hall. He came out and they walked over to the guest room Frank and Julia were in. Nate knocked twice.

"Son what's going on?" Frank asked. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I guess the power went off at the mansion and the food went bad, we're going over to help." Nate said.

"What?" Julia asked. "All that food."

"Yeah, we need to get going." Caitlyn said.

"We're coming too." Julia said. "You kids, give us a minute to get dressed."

"Ok." Nate said. "Should we let Uncle Brown no?"

"Yeah." Julia said.

She closed the door and Nate and Caitlyn walked down the hall to Brown's room. Knocking they waited for him to answer.

"What's going on?" Brown asked opening the door. "Is Izzy ok?"

"She good." Caitlyn said and then filled him in on what was happening. He too said give him a minute and he would come help. Caitlyn and Nate walked down the stairs and found everyone dressed and ready.

"Mom, dad and Uncle Brown are coming too." Nate said. "Said give them a minute."

"Cool." Mitchie said. "Ella, Barron, Peggy, Andy and Sander are coming too, so we need another driver."

"Ok, let's go." Julia said.

"Where's Izzy?" Brown asked.

"She's using the restroom." Lola said.

"Ok, I'm ready." Izzy said running out.

Everyone loaded into cars and headed to the mansion.

"Look at it all." Connie said. "It's ruined."

"You better fix it." Tess said.

"This was three days worth of work and you want me to fix in by time for the party?" Connie said. "This wasn't in the deal."

"You were hired, so if you don't fix it, you wont be paid." Tess said. "Mom fix this."

"Is there anything you can do?" TJ asked.

"The store isn't opened and I don't have the hands I need." Connie said.

"Yes you do." Mitchie said coming in with everyone.

"What are you doing here?" Connie asked.

"We came to help." Julia said.

"But the store is closed." Connie said.

"We made some calls." Brown said. "Make a list and we'll go get it."

"Ok, kids start emptying the walk ins." Julia said. "Shane and Nate you have dishes first."

"Ok." Shane said heading in fallowed by everyone else.

"Also the dining room is a mess too." TJ said.

"We're on it." Caitlyn said.

Peggy and Andy fallowed her.

Connie smiled and started making a list of things she would need.

"I think Mitchie should go." Connie said. "She knows where everything is off the top of her brain."

"Ok." Steve said. "I'll take her and Ella to get everything."

"Steve let me drive, while you, Frank and Brown start scrapping the candies our of the pan." Julia said.

"Ok, take my truck there is more room." Frank said handing over the keys.

"What should I do?" Izzy asked.

"You can come with us." Julia said. "Make sure we get all the things for the cookies and candies."

"Ok" Izzy said.

They ladies left and Connie went to check on the girls.

"So what's the damage?" Connie asked walking in.

"It's a loss." Caitlyn said. "Everything is gone."

"Ok, well will you girls start cleaning, we'll figure something out." Connie said.

"Ok." Caitlyn said going to the broom closet and getting things out.

"What happened to the dining room?" Connie asked TJ when she came back in.

"Tess couldn't find her way in the dark." TJ said. "She stumbled into the dining room."

"Well, I'm not responsible for playing for the damages, that's on you. Caitlyn, Peggy and Andy are cleaning up. If you two don't mind we need to get things going here, I'm afraid you may not be able to taste everything like you want, but this wasn't planned so we have to change them."

'But…" Tess said.

"No buts." Brown said. "We're doing you a favor because this party is last minute and this is a last minute try to save it, so stop complaining and either help or leave."

Tess face grew red and she stormed from the room.

"I'm sorry." Brown said to TJ. "But your daughter is spoiled."

"I know, and it's my fault. After her daddy left, I got caught up in a music and she kind of got lost." TJ said. "I will go calm her."

TJ left the rest of the grew started going through things and assessing the damages.

(Store)

"Mitchie." Bob the store owner called her over.

"Thank you so much." Mitchie said.

"It's my pleasure." Bob said. "I thought you could use some help, I called in some of my guys and they are going to help you get everything, I have isle one open and ready."

"Thanks." Julia said. "I'm Julia, this is Ella and Izzy."

"Ok, here is the list of things you need to get." Mitchie said handing Ella and Izzy a paper.

"Max, help Izzy." Bob said.

"Ok." A teen age boy said coming over. "Hop on darling let's hit the isle."

Izzy climbed onto the cart and Max set off down the isles.

"Tina will be with Ella." Bob said.

"Hi." Ella said. "First thing is sugar."

"This way." Tina said leading the way.

"Julia will you get the meats?" Mitchie asked.

"Sure." Julia said taking the list.

"Alexis will help you." Bob said. "She's our butcher."

"Ok, let's go." Julia said.

Alexis nodded and led Julia back to the meat area.

"Ok, I know where everything is." Mitchie said grabbing a cart.

"Well Olivia can fallow with an extra cart if you need." Bob said.

"Come on." Mitchie said heading up the isle. "Here, I need these." She tore off part of her list and Olivia took it and set about getting the things she needed.

Julia rang up, then Izzy, then Ella and finally Mitchie and Alexis. Mitchie paid for it all and they loaded the truck.

"Thanks again Mr. Bob." Mitchie said. "The power outage ruined everything."

"Mitchie, if you need extra hands I can come help." Alexis said.

"Me too." Max said.

"Were in." Tina and Olivia said.

"Cool, well come on." Mitchie said.

"Tell you mom I will bring coffee and doughnuts." Bob said.

"Ok." Mitchie said.

Everyone loaded into the cars and truck and headed back.

"Izzy run in and get everyone." Julia said.

"Ok." Izzy said running into the kitchen. "Were back and need help."

Everyone bee lined outside and soon everything was unloaded.

"Mom, Tina, Alexis, Olivia and Max want to help." Mitchie said.

"I could use it." Connie said. "Max in through that door is the dinning room, the girls have some bags that need to go out, will you help them."

"Sure thing Mrs. Torres." Max said and rushed off.

"Connie set everyone else about tasked and moved around helping.

"Mom, Mr. Bob said he was going to bring coffee and doughnuts over." Mitchie said as Connie stopped to check the fudge Mitchie was making.

"This is perfect. "Connie said.

"Ok." Mitchie said doing what was next.

It was about ten in the morning before Mitchie got a break. Bob had been coming and going with fresh coffee from his wife's shop and brought food for them to eat. Mitchie sat down in the dining room and laid her head on the table.

"Tired?" Shane asked sitting across from her.

"Need coffee." Mitchie said. "Strong coffee."

Shane smiled and set a cup of coffee in front of her.

"You're amazing." Shane said.

"Why?" Mitchie asked sipping her coffee.

"You made this happen." Shane said looking around at all the things going on.

"I only woke everyone up." Mitchie said.

"Well, because their all your friends and neighbors they are here helping." Shane said.

"They are good people." Mitchie said. "But I am glad they are here."

"Oh there you are." Connie said coming in. "I have reinforcements so I want you kids to go home and rest because I still need you for waiters."

"Ok." Mitchie said.

"Also, Ella, Peggy, Andy, Barron and Sander offered to help you all wait so can you stop by Mac's and get them uniforms?" Connie asked.

"Sure." Mitchie said.

"Come on let's go." Shane said.

"Mom, send dad to wake us up." Mitchie said. "Use something load."

"Ok." Connie said kissing her daughter's cheek.

Everyone else left and headed to Mac's. It was the local tailor shop.

"Hello Mitchie." A man said when she entered.

"Hi Mac." Mitchie said.

"Your mom called and I have everything here." He said pointing to a rack.

"Thanks." Mitchie said as everyone got their bag.

Mitchie paid and headed out. Once in the car Shane drove them back to her house. Everyone was tired so no one really talked. Everyone was asleep in any place they could find. Mitchie and Shane were on the pull out couch with Izzy. Caitlyn was up with Nate in her bad and Jason and Lola were out on the pull out love seat. Everyone else was in the family room on whatever place they could find.

End Chapter Ten (And things are just getting started, review and I will spill, the more reviews the more I post.)

**

* * *

**

Ok so if you're reading this then it's the end of the chapter now just click the review button and let me know what you think. Please R&R, thanks


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks to all who put my story on alert for favorite story or author or new chapter. Thanks to KariandTK, ersy, Ch3eSuS'x, francesfresh007, Rockergirluntil4ever, Nikkieee02, Rockergirluntil4ever, utmy123, vanilla bean frappe for summiting reviews. They really do help me keep writing and updating. It's nice to know people are waiting for more and I don't want to disappoint. Chantel**

* * *

Title: Rocking Christmas

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: I am only writing for fun, please enjoy.

Rating: PG 13

Characters: All characters from Disney Channel's Camp Rock Ages: Mitchie 17, Shane, 17, Nate is 15, Caitlyn is 16, Jason is 19, Lola is 18, Tess 17, Peggy, 16, Ella 16.

Summary: Its Christmas time and things are just getting started for all involved.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"Mitchie, sweetie time to wake up." Steve said.

"Ok." Mitchie said. "Can you wake the others." Mitchie asked her eyes still closed tightly.

"Ok, but you have to get up too." Steve said.

"Ok." Mitchie said opening her eyes and pushing herself up.

"I don't wanna get up." Izzy said from beside them.

"You don't have." Steve said. "Unless you want to go to the party."

"Ok." Izzy said getting up.

"Mitchie I'd hit the shower first if I were you." Steve said leaving the room. "Use the one in my room."

"Ok." Mitchie said untangling herself from Shane.

"No, don't go." Shane said.

"Get up." Mitchie said. "We have work to do."

"Is it Christmas and we have to open presents?" Shane asked.

"No, up or no more kisses." Mitchie said.

"You are evil." Shane said sitting up. "I need a shower."

"Use the one in the hall." Mitchie said. "Up and remember there are others here too."

She ran up to her room, grabbed her things and headed to her parents room. She hopped in the shower and washed. She didn't want to take to long. After finishing up she put her hair up in a pony tale and then dressed.

"Shower." Mitchie said seeing Caitlyn coming in.

"Ok." Caitlyn said.

Mitchie smiled and went to see how everyone else was getting along. Mostly everyone had showered and were in uniform. Izzy was letting Ella do her hair and she had on a pink party dress.

"You ok?" Lola asked. "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine." Mitchie said. "I just need to eat real food."

She walked into the kitchen and heated up some leftovers and ate them really fast. She knew this is why she had a headache, she'd been super busy and didn't have time to really stop and eat.

"Babe, were all ready." Shane said coming in.

"Me too." Mitchie said putting her dishes in the sink. "Ok, you all know the basics, have any questions just ask."

"Ok." Nate said.

They all piled into cars and headed over to the mansion.

"You ok?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, I just want this to be over with so I can be with my family and friends." Mitchie said.

"It will be over soon." Shane said.

"Just promise me one thing." Mitchie said.

"What?" Shane asked.

"Stop me from killing Tess." Mitchie said.

"Will do." Shane said squeezing Mitchie's hand.

When they arrived they went in and saw everything in its place.

"I can't believe you would rather work the party then come to it." Tess said.

"We're helping a friend out." Peggy said. "Something you wouldn't know anything about."

"Oh go wash dishes or something." Tess said before walking away.

Mitchie led them into the kitchen were everyone was still hard at work.

"Hi guys." Connie said. "You all look wonderful."

"Thanks." Ella said.

"Your parents and Brown went home to change." Connie said. "Almost everything is done. Ella, Peggy, Sander and Barron I would like you to work the drink station."

"Ok." Ella said.

"Michael will show you where it is and what needs to be done."

"Come with me." A tale blonde male said.

They left with him and Connie moved over to set some appetizers.

"Andy, Nate and Caitlyn will be working appetizers, Lola and Jason will be on candies and cookies." Connie said. "Liza will be refilling you."

"This way guys and girls." A short red head said.

"I want you two to help set up the dinner." Connie said.

"Ok." Mitchie said.

Everyone went to work doing this and that and at four Tess and TJ came into the kitchen.

"It smells lovely in here." TJ said.

"Thank you." Connie said. "Everything is ready to go."

"Good, I don't want any mess ups. It's my big night." Tess said.

"All will go fine." TJ said. "You should thank Connie and everyone who helped her after the power went out."

"Well if this town wasn't so cheep, they wouldn't have had to do everything over." Tess said.

"Tess." TJ said.

"Fine, thanks." Tess said coolly.

"You're welcome." Connie said.

The door bell rang and they left to welcome their guest. The party was in full swing and everything was going fine. Shane and Mitchie were setting the dinner table when a group of gaggling girls came in.

"Oh my god." One said. "You're Shane Gray."

"I'm sorry ladies but it's not time for dinner." Shane said. "I need you to leave."

"I'm your biggest fan." A girl said stepping in. Her dress was low cut and let's say she was letting it hang out there.

Mitchie had to focus on the plates she was setting so she didn't laugh.

"Well I am glad you are a fan, but please leave." Shane said.

"Wait, you're Mitchie." Another girl said. "Of Girl Factor."

"This has to be a set up." A red headed girl said. "Where are the camera?"

"What are you talking about." Mitchie asked.

"You two are like ober famous and you're waiting a party." The red headed girl said. "This has to be a joke."

"No joke." Shane said. "Now please go."

The girls reluctantly left and Mitchie and Shane burst out laughing.

"I'm your biggest fan." Mitchie said imitating the girl.

"You better be." Shane said walking over and kissing her.

"Sorry, Jason's my favorite." Mitchie teased.

"Ouch, wound me." Shane said covering his heart with his hand.

"It's a side sideburn thing." Mitchie said.

Shane laughed and Mitchie fallowed him.

"You know I'm you number one fan." Mitchie said.

"Good, because I am your." Shane said kissing her again and then moving to set the last of the forks.

"Ok, let's start setting the food. Dinner will be in like twenty." Mitchie said.

They walked into the kitchen and started carrying platters, plates and bowls out. Connie came in and showed them were everything was suppose to be.

"Princess are you ok?" Connie asked.

"I feel fine." Mitchie said.

"You look pale." Connie said. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes, before we came over." Mitchie said. "I felt a head ache coming on so I stopped and ate."

"Do you feel it now?" Connie asked.

"Mom, I'm fine." Mitchie said. "Tell you what I'll go have a glass of orange juice to make you feel better."

"Ok and eat a roll." Connie said.

Mitchie left and Shane looked at Connie.

"What was that all about?" Shane asked.

"She'll have too tell you on her terms." Connie said.

"Ok." Shane said. "But should I be worried?"

"No, Mitchie is fine." Connie said. "She really is."

"Ok." Shane said. "Anything to put out?"

"No, come on you need a class of juice and a roll too." Connie said walking him into the kitchen.

Shane took the glass Mitchie had poured and ate the roll Connie had buttered.

"Connie." Caitlyn said coming in with Andy.

"What's wrong?" Connie asked.

"Tess." Caitlyn said. "She spilled Andy's tray all over him and the floor."

"Oh no." Connie said.

"She tripped me." Andy said. "I was moving along around the room fallowing Caitlyn and she tripped me."

"Ok, umm let's clean you up." Connie said. "Mitchie, Shane will you to go out."

"Sure." Mitchie said. "Into the lioness's den."

Shane smiled and they left out the door with trays of food. They were walking the floor when they came up to Frank, Brown, Julia and several other guys.

"Shane, what's going on?" A tall man with blonde hair asked.

"The boys are working the party with your new group of singers." Frank said.

"Mitchie Torres." Brown said. "This is Adam Grants. He owns the label you signed with."

"Nice to meet you." Mitchie said shacking his hand.

"Why are you working the party?" Adam asked.

"My mom is the caterer and I always help her out. Since this party was so last minute she had trouble finding people, so my friends offered to help." Mitchie said. "If you'll excuse us, I don't want to upset Tess Tyler any longer."

Tess was starring at Mitchie like she was the devil herself.

"Ok, but I would love to hear you sing." Adam said.

"Ok." Mitchie said. "Maybe later."

Adam nodded and Mitchie and Shane walked off.

After emptying their trays they headed back for refills.

"Do I have holes in me?" Mitchie asked turning around.

"No." Connie said.

"Good, because if Tess could kill me with a look, I'd be dead." Mitchie said.

"What?" Andy asked.

"I just met the owner of the label that we are signing with and let's say Tess didn't like it." Mitchie said.

"You're not being paid to socialize." Tess said storming in. "I don't want her out there serving anymore." Tess said. "Keep her in here."

"I'm a waitress, I have to go out there." Mitchie said.

"No, you're fired." Tess said. "Leave now."

Tess left the kitchen and Mitchie tried to go after her, but Shane held her back.

"I am going to pull out her blonde hair." Mitchie said. "Roots and all."

"Calm down." Shane said.

"She fired me." Mitchie said. "Nothing is stopping me from going in and punching her senseless."

"I am." Shane said.

"Mitchie sweetie, I know you don't like this but Tess did it and I am afraid I can't undo it." Connie said. "Look go home and sleep."

"Fine." Mitchie said grabbing her bag and storming out.

Andy took his tray out and found Caitlyn.

"Where's Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked him quietly.

'Tess fired her and she left." Andy said.

"What? "Nate said.

"She went home." Andy said. "She was pissed."

"I bet." Caitlyn said.

"Well, I know Adam from the label wants Mitchie to be sing, maybe we can steal Tess's show." Nate said.

"I have a plan." Caitlyn said. "Just keep working."

Andy and Nate nodded and Caitlyn walked back into the kitchen. Looking around she found some paper and wrote on it quickly. Grabbing her refilled tray she headed out. She spotted Brown and walked over.

"Would you care for something?" Caitlyn asked.

"Thanks." Brown said taking a cracker with cheese and a cranberry on it. Looking down he said his name on the paper below it.

"Take it." Caitlyn said.

Brown nodded and took the note. She walked away and he opened it and read.

'Mitchie was fired so now she is free to come to the party, Nate said Adam wants Mitchie here, so send him to get her, we are talking over this party.'

Brown folded the note and smiled. Walking over he pulled Adam aside and told him what happened and Adam left. Brown nodded to Caitlyn who smiled and moved around the room filling everyone in on her plan.

Mitchie reached her house and went in. She ran up to her room and changed into some sweats and was on her way to the kitchen when the door bell rang. Walking over she opened it to find Adam.

"Hi, umm, what are you doing here?" Mitchie asked.

"I heard you were free and would like you to join me at the party." Adam said.

"I don't wanna be there." Mitchie said. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Why don't you wanna come?" Adam asked.

"Tess Tyler." Mitchie said.

"Oh?" Adam said.

"It's a long story." Mitchie said. "Let's just say we don't get along."

"I understand, but Brown gave me this note to give to you." Adam said pulling out Caitlyn's note. Mitchie read it and smiled. "Does this changer you mind?" Adam asked.

"Yes." Mitchie said. "Please come in and wait while I change."

Adam came in and shut the door while Mitchie ran up stairs.

It didn't take her long to change, she had the perfect dress from when her grandmother had bought her clothes. She put some Christmas clips in her hair holding several stands in place. She put on light make up and then her heals. Walking down she saw Adam sitting on the couch.

"Looks like a frat house." Adam said.

"The Gray family is staying here along with some of our friends." Mitchie said.

"I can see that." Adam said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Mitchie said grabbing her shawl.

"You look nice." Adam said leading her to the car.

"Thanks." Mitchie said getting in and buckling up.

Adam got in and they headed back towards the Mansion.

"Should I be worried about that note?" Adam asked.

"No, it'll all be fine." Mitchie said.

"I am glad you girls are singing with us." Adam said.

"We are glad too." Mitchie said. "It's another dream coming true."

"Well I am glad I get to be a part of it." Adam said.

Mitchie smiled as the pulled up an got out. Walking to the house the entered and all heads turned towards them. Mitchie smiled and let Adam lead her over to the Gray family. Mitchie nodded at Caitlyn and then turned to talk with Adam. The night was truly just beginning.

End Chapter Eleven (Ok, so Juicy detail, These is something medically wrong with Mitchie and Tess will be the one to set off a chain of events that will change her life along with everyone else's. What happens, well when this story reaches 100 reviews I will let you all know? So enjoy this chapter and the next full of more songs, fun and well drama.)

* * *

**Ok so if you're reading this then it's the end of the chapter now just click the review button and let me know what you think. Please R&R, thanks**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks to all who put my story on alert for favorite story or author or new chapter. Thanks to ersy, brookayy228, Mel-lovesong4, Rockergirluntil4ever, xoxogirlie, Dj Dorie, CrazyFrenzylaughing, JUST.like.KINDERGARTENx3, Ch3eSuS'x, zxMeghanxz, CSImiamiLover101, KariandTK, Shizuku Tsukishima749, Psychotic Coconut Observer, utmy123 for summiting reviews. They really do help me keep writing and updating. It's nice to know people are waiting for more and I don't want to disappoint. Chantel**

**I also wanna say that if story will be the first of my stories that might hit 100 reviews. I am so excited and I can't wait to reveal the secret Mitchie has when it happens. Keep reading.**

* * *

Title: Rocking Christmas

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: I am only writing for fun, please enjoy.

Rating: PG 13

Characters: All characters from Disney Channel's Camp Rock Ages: Mitchie 17, Shane, 17, Nate is 15, Caitlyn is 16, Jason is 19, Lola is 18, Tess 17, Peggy, 16, Ella 16.

Summary: Its Christmas time and things are just getting started for all involved.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

"Mitchie you look amazing." Julia said.

"Thanks." Mitchie said. "It doesn't look bad on me does it?"

"Not at all." Julia said. "It looks like it was made for you."

"I'll say." Shane said coming up holding out a tray.

"Oh and what do we have here?" Mitchie teased.

"These and mint fudge ball and a sprinkle of chocolate dust." Shane said.

Mitchie smiled and took a small plate of them.

"Thanks." Mitchie said.

"What are you doing here?" Tess asked marching over with a group of girls.

"She's here with me." Adam said.

"Oh, Mr. Grants, how lovely to see you." Tess said faking a smiled. "I don't mean to be rude, but I don't want this girl at my party."

"Tess, what's going on?" TJ asked coming over. "I thought you were waiting."

"I was until Tess fired me for severing and being introduced to Adam here." Mitchie said.

"Tess, you were wrong to fire her." TJ said.

"I don't want her here mother." Tess said.

"Well she's a guest now so deal." TJ said.

"Fine." Tess said. "But you better not try anything."

She walked away and TJ frowned.

"I'm sorry." TJ said. "Tess can be a handful some times."

"It's alright." Adam said. "In fact I have the perfect way for you to make it up."

Adam walked away with TJ and Mitchie turned and saw people dancing and having fun.

"We wish you a merry Christmas, We wish you a merry Christmas, We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new years." Ella sang as she moved through the crowd of people.

"Good tidings we bring you and your kin, good tidings for Christmas and a happy new year." Peggy said fallowing her.

"Will you two stop." Tess demanded. "You're making my ears bleed."

Mitchie rolled her eyes and walked over.

"Ella can I have one of those?" Mitchie asked.

"Sure." Ella said handing over on the drinks on her tray. "You look good."

"Thanks." Mitchie said.

"She's doesn't just look good she looks hot." Peggy said. "Now I know why Shane is in love with you."

Mitchie smiled and went back to the group she was with.

"Ella and Peggy seem to be enjoying themselves." Brown said.

"They were until Tess got on them." Mitchie said. "You know you should offer a class on self esteem building at camp. Getting each person to be true to themselves so people like Tess can't walk over them."

"That's a good idea." Frank said.

"I will think about it." Brown said.

"How can you be true to your music if you're not true to yourself?" Julia asked.

"Ok, ok." Brown said. "I will look into it. I know Dee wants to do something along those lines."

"Good." Mitchie said smiling.

"Ok, all is set." Adam said.

"For what?" Mitchie asked.

"I have arranged with TJ to let you sing here at the party." Adam said.

"Wow, I have nothing planned." Mitchie said.

"I'll help you work things out." Brown said.

"TJ said the sitting room is open if you want to use it." Adam said.

"Thanks." Mitchie said smiling and walking off with Brown.

After being in the room for about ten minutes Mitchie decided to sing Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas.

"Hi." Caitlyn said coming in. "Julia said you were in here."

"I'm going to be singing tonight." Mitchie said.

"I'll be right back." Brown said.

"So what's this plan?" Mitchie asked once Brown had closed the door.

"Well, we know Tess is going to sing tonight and we knew Adam wanted you too, so once you're up there we're going to show everyone why you rock." Caitlyn said.

"Ok, but make sure no one gets hurt." Mitchie said.

"We got it covered. Shane ran over to your house to get the things we will need. I can't stay in her too long, but just be ready." Caitlyn said.

"I will." Mitchie said hugging her best friend.

Caitlyn left and Brown came back in.

"So, is everything fine?" Brown asked.

"Couldn't be more if we tried." Mitchie said. "I think I am ready for tonight so lets go have fun."

Brown smiled and led Mitchie back to the party.

"May I have this dance?" Her dad asked.

"Sure." Mitchie said smiling and moving to the dance floor with her dad.

"You look so grown up." Steve said.

"Thanks." Mitchie said.

"It seems like it was only yesterday you were learning to walk." Steve said. "Now you're dancing, singing and have a boy friend."

"Daddy, Shane is amazing and wonderful, you don't have to worry." Mitchie said.

"I don't worry. I know Shane pretty well by now and I know he is hood for you. I see it when you're around him." Steve said. "It's just you're my baby girl."

"Daddy, I know and you've been so supportive of me growing up and being a young lady. But I'm always going to need you." Mitchie said.

"I will always be there for you." Steve said.

"Who know, maybe you and mom will finally give me that little brother or sister I've been asking for." Mitchie teased.

"You've been asking that since you were two." Steve said.

"Well many of my other dreams are coming true, so who knows, Santa works in mysterious ways." Mitchie said.

Steve smiled and danced around with Mitchie.

"Dinner is severed." Connie announced.

Everyone made their way in and took a seat at one of the five table that was set up. Mitchie sat beside Izzy and her dad. The rest of their group was around them. To her dismay TJ and Tess were sitting not to far away.

"I like your dress Mitchie." Izzy said.

"Thanks." Mitchie said.

"Well serve the food." Tess said.

"Tess, we need to say grace first." TJ said.

Tess roll her eyes and folded her arms.

Mitchie took Izzy and her dad's hand and TJ said grace. When they were finished dinner was served. Mitchie wished she was severing so she could be with her friends and not sitting here while they waited on her. Shane picked up her napkin and placed it back on her lap. Mitchie smiled at him but soon Tess was barking orders and Shane had to go.

"Does my cousin love you?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know, what do you think?" Mitchie asked.

"I think he does." Izzy said. "He always tried to make sure he looks good around you."

Everyone giggled at this and Mitchie smiled.

"Does Nate love Caitlyn?" Izzy asked as Nate walked by.

"I sure do." Nate said stopping really fast.

Izzy giggled and ate her dinner.

"Why do Jason and Lola kiss all the time? Aren't they afraid of cuddies?" Izzy asked.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

"Sweetie, they kiss because they like each other." Julia said. "And they won't get cuddies because they have had them before and once you have them you can't get them again."

"Should I get them so I don't have to worry?" Izzy asked.

"No." Brown said. "You're to young to get them."

Mitchie giggled and ate her ham.

"So, Izzy what did you ask Santa for?" Mitchie asked.

"A new guitar, a drum set, and a new dress." Izzy said.

"That's quite the list." Brown said. "But I thought Santa made toys?"

"He makes whatever good little boys and girls ask for." Julia said. "If I remember right you wanted a mic and stand and you got it."

"Well, ok." Brown said. "So guitar, drums and a dress." Brown said. "You know you can't have them a boarding school."

"I know, but I can have them for when I come home." Izzy said.

"Well, I am sure Santa will make you happy." Brown said.

"Mitchie what did ask Santa for?" Izzy asked.

"A baby brother or sister." Mitchie said.

"Cool." Izzy said.

"Are you and Connie thinking about having another baby?" Julia asked.

"Mitchie's been asking Santa that for ages." Steve said.

"I think it's the year that it will happen." Mitchie said. "I have a feeling."

Steve laughed at his daughter and soon dinner was done and desert was being served. Mitchie had a piece of pumpkin with some whipped topping on it. Shane brushed her hand while he served her. She smiled and so wanted to kiss him, but knew Tess would throw a fit.

"Well if everyone is done we have a surprise." Tess said standing up.

Everyone made their way back to the ball room and saw a little stage had been set. TJ and Tess walked over and TJ picked up the mic.

"Gather round, gather round." TJ said. "I thought what is a Christmas party without Christmas carols and my daughter wants to sing a special song she wrote for the season just for you."

Tess smiled and took the mic. Music started and Tess started to sing.

Another year has rolled around and Christmas is here.

I have been a good girl for the most part.

I haven't told no lies, I haven't caused any pain

I sit to write to dear old Saint Nick

I want a shiny new car,

I want a shiny new dress,

I want everything my hearts desires,

I want, I want, I want, EVERYTHING

Who cares about the Christmas Tree,

Show me the presents that lie beneath,

When I go shopping it's all about me,

I want this present under my tree,

I want a shiny new MP3,

I want a shiny new Grammy,

I want everything my hearts desires,

I want, I want, I want, EVERYTHING

I don't want to sing Christmas carols,

I don't want to bake Christmas cookies,

I don't want to have to wait,

Give me my presents now, Now, NOW

I want everything that is new,

I want everything that is shiny,

I want everything my hearts desires,

Plain and Simple I want EVERYTHING

I want this, I want that, I want what I want,

Don't care if you want it,

I want it first,

I want everything and you'll give it to me old St. Nick.

When she finished no one knew if they should clap or stand in shock.

"That sounds like a Tess song." Caitlyn said.

Everyone politely clapped and Tess handed the mic back to her mother.

"Ok, so now I promised a good friend of mine that he could choose an act to come up her and sing. Now we have Mitchie Torres." TJ said.

Mitchie smiled and moved up and took the mic.

"Thanks you. So I was thinking, since I am part of a group act that they should come up and sing with me." Mitchie said. "Can I get the rest of Girl Factor up here?"

Caitlyn and Lola who had changed came up each carrying a mic.

"Also, we have some friends of ours here with us and well I wanted them to join. Oh boys." Mitchie said.

Shane came out with a mic, Jason and Nate each had a guitar.

"I hope you like what we got planned." Mitchie said and the music started.

Rocken Christmas

Here the bells ring,

Here the children sing,

See the holly all over the place,

Hear the beat of a different taste,

It's rocken, It's rollen, It's Rocken Christmas

After all it comes just once a year

Join the line, join the cheers,

Christmas remain forever here,

We gotta rock, We gotta roll,

We got to scream and shout cause

Christmas is here and were working it out

Singing Holly jolly and happy new years,

Never forgetting why were really here,

With drums and rum a pum pums,

A song we sing for him on this night

Slow down, solo for Caitlyn

Little baby Jesus born on this night

The North Star his shinning light,

Never leaving for we are always in his sight,

A song we sing to let him know we love thee,

Everyone singing

It's rocken, It's rollen, It's Rocken Christmas

After all it comes just once a year

Join the line, join the cheers,

Christmas remain forever here,

Solo for Lola

We're rocking around the Christmas Tree,

Singing Happy holidays,

Mistletoe hung were you can see

Sing Happy holidays

Caroling with my friends and me going ho, ho, ho, Santa don't you know

Everyone singing

It's rocken, It's rollen, It's Rocken Christmas

After all it comes just once a year

Join the line, join the cheers,

Christmas remain forever here,

Just the guitars playing solo for Mitchie

Do remember me, a little girl who sat upon you knee,

I wrote a Christmas List of toys for joy, but as you see,

I'm all grown up now, things are changing and rearranging

This year all I ask for is time to stop, to be here with those who I got,

Best friends true to the end, family by my side and the adventure waiting to come

Dear Santa thanks for the chance to be little girl who sat upon your knee,

A little girl who as grown up to be me

Everyone slow sound

It's rocken, It's rollen, It's Rocken Christmas

After all it comes just once a year

Join the line, join the cheers,

Christmas remain forever here,

Solo for Connect Three

Wrote a list as you see, to St. Nickolas,

On it we named just three things we need,

I wanted a girl full of spunk and cheer with a dash a sracs and curly blonde hair,

I wanted a girl loves to sing, who loves to dance and isn't afraid to be herself,

I want a girl who sees the real me and want the voice I hear inside my head

Three simple little gifts wrapped be neither our three, Santa please oh please.

Everyone

It's rocken, It's rollen, It's Rocken Christmas

After all it comes just once a year

Join the line, join the cheers,

Christmas remain forever here and fills your heart with Christmas cheer.

When they finished the party erupted in clapping and cheers. Mitchie smiled and the group took a bow. Adam moved up and took one of the mics.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I hoped you enjoyed this performance of Connect Three and Girl Factor. You'll be able to see more of them on tour this coming new year." Adam said.

"What?" Tess said.

"We signed last night." Mitchie said. "Lola, Caitlyn and I are recording an album and going on tour with the boys."

"This can't be happening." Tess said "I invited you here, to hear me."

"I heard you and I don't like you." Adam said. "You're selfish, mean and what talent you do have you abuse it."

At that moment Sander, Andy and Barron appeared dirty and dusty.

"What happened to you three?" Shane asked.

"We went into the basement and things are dirty down there." Andy said.

"Why did you go down there?" Tess asked.

"To see why the power went out last night." Barron said.

"We found the box and there are finger prints all over it. Someone purposely switched the power off and I am guessing that person also destroyed the dinning room tii." Sander said.

"Tess, did you do all of that?" Peggy asked.

"Please it was only food and settings." Tess said. "All was replaced."

"You have no clue what you did do you." Mitchie said. "We all worked so hard on everything and you destroyed it."

"I didn't like the way you were treating me so I got even." Tess said.

"This is another reason I wont be signing you." Adam said. "You are an evil girl."

"Adam, I thought you said Tess had a shot at becoming a star." TJ said. "But instead you choose the help."

"Look here lady." Connie said coming in. "These girls have more talent then your over priced ass."

"You will not speak to me this way." TJ stated.

"The party is over and I will speak to you however I want." Connie said. "For a week now I have had to put up with you and your daughter and no more. You are horrible people. You have no manners, no respect and as far as I'm concern you suck."

At that moment Connie felt a rippling pain through her stomach and started to fall. Steve and Brown caught her in time.

"MOM!" Mitchie yelled running over with the others.

"My stomach, the pain." Connie said.

"Ok, let's get her to the medical center." Steve said.

He and Brown got her out and into the car. Everyone piled in cars and headed over to the clinic. Jason and Nate rushed in for help. A nurse and a doctor came out with a stretcher. Connie was placed on it and rushed to the back. Everyone else had to wait for news.

End Chapter Twelve (Wanna know what is going on with Connie and what else Tess has planned well review and I spill all in the next chapter. Also remember these's something medically wrong with Mitchie and Tess will be the one to set off a chain of events that will change her life along with everyone else's. What happens, well when this story reaches 100 reviews I will let you all know? So enjoy this chapter and the next full of more songs, fun and well drama.)

* * *

**Ok so if you're reading this then it's the end of the chapter now just click the review button and let me know what you think. Please R&R, thanks**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks to all who put my story on alert for favorite story or author or new chapter. Thanks to ****KariandTK****, ****PrInCeSsClAnCy****, ****ersy****, ****kandib293****, ****francesfresh007****, ****Ch3eSuS'x****, ****zxMeghanxz****, ****Rockergirluntil4ever****, ****utmy123**** for summiting reviews. They really do help me keep writing and updating. It's nice to know people are waiting for more and I don't want to disappoint. Chantel**

**Ok, so just a few more away from 100 reviews, here's hoping it's reached. **

* * *

Title: Rocking Christmas

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: I am only writing for fun, please enjoy.

Rating: PG 13

Characters: All characters from Disney Channel's Camp Rock Ages: Mitchie 17, Shane, 17, Nate is 15, Caitlyn is 16, Jason is 19, Lola is 18, Tess 17, Peggy, 16, Ella 16.

Summary: Its Christmas time and things are just getting started for all involved.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

It seemed liked they had been sitting there for hours but it really had only been like twenty minutes.

"Mr. Torres, the doctor said you and your daughter can come back now." A nurse said.

Mitchie fallowed her dad down the hall and to the room. Once inside she ran over and hugged her mom who was sitting on the bed.

"I'm ok." Connie said.

"I was so scared." Mitchie said looking up at her mom.

"What's going on?" Steve asked.

"Well I think this little person was saying hello." Connie said holding up the sonogram picture.

"A baby?" Steve said.

"Yes, I would say your wife is about three months along." The doctor said coming in. "And the pains she felt tonight was from stress."

"The party was to much." Mitchie said.

"I think so." Connie said. "All the cooking and being on my feet wore my body out."

"Yes, that is why you need to rest and take it easy." The doctor stated.

"Maybe you should stay home with dad while I go on tour." Mitchie said.

"She can travel, she just needs to remember to take it easy." The doctor said.

"Are you sure?" Mitchie asked. "I've wanted a baby brother or sister for ages, I don't want anything to happen to him or her."

"Your mom is in good health and with a few adjustments the newest member of the Torres family will be arriving in June." The doctor said. "Here are some prenatal vitamins and please make that appointment with your OBGYN."

"I will." Connie said. "Right now I just wanna go home and enjoy my Christmas Eve."

"Is it safe for her to leave?" Steve asked.

"Yes, she is fine and so is your baby." The doctor said.

The nurse came in with release papers and thy headed out to the waiting room.

"Are you ok?" Julia asked seeing them.

"I am fine." Connie said. "I really am."

"Do they know why you had those pains?" Frank asked.

"My Christmas wish came true." Mitchie said.

"A baby." Izzy said.

"That's right." Connie said. "The doctor said I am about three months pregnant so in June there will be another member of the Torres family."

"That's wonderful." Julia said and everyone hugged and then headed back to their house.

"So, Adam is heading back to New York and he is giving us a ride." Ella said.

"Yeah, we'll be home by morning." Barron said.

"That's cool." Caitlyn said. "It was fun having you here."

"It was fun." Andy said. "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Torres for letting us stay."

"It was our pleasure." Connie said.

Ella, Peggy, Barron, Sander and Andy packed there things and headed out with Adam. Everyone else changed and settled down to enjoy the rest of Christmas Eve.

"I need to take care of something." Mitchie said after she changed into normal clothes.

"What?" Shane asked.

"Just give me a ride ok." Mitchie said.

"Ok." Shane said and they headed out before anyone could ask.

"Ok, so I can't find Mitchie and Shane anywhere." Lola said coming in with everyone.

"I think they snuck out." Connie said.

"Oh, well then we have time to finish OCMU." Lola said.

"What's OCMU?" Connie asked.

"Operation Cheer Mitchie Up." Izzy said.

Connie looked confused and then Lola explained it to her.

"So Jason and have been getting things for it. We've filled mostly everyone else in on it. Shane even knows too. We've made copies of different picture from around your house and from your photo albums. We've been putting this together." She brought out a thick book. The cover was funky and crazy. Connie opened it and saw pictures.

"Our family sent us some pictures and Julia had some of the boys, so it's like a Connect Three, Girl Factor, best friends and family year book." Caitlyn said.

"We each have a page so we can write things to Mitchie like you do in a school year book." Jason said.

"This is so wonderful." Connie said.

"Well all that is left is you." Lola said handing her a pen and flipping to her page. The picture was one of her and Mitchie when she was about three. Connie smiled and pulled the book onto her lap and began writing. Everyone else turned on A Wonderful Life.

"Ok, right here." Mitchie said as they pulled up to a small shop. It was still open and people were moving in and out. "This is the place for last minute gifts."

Shane and Mitchie walked inside and Mitchie moved around the store. Shane fallowed holding a basket for her. She found this a that and nearly jumped for joy when she found what she really wanted. Walking up to the counter she paid and they left. Once in the car she took out on of the gift bags and tissue paper. She placed one item in the bags and clipped it shut. She wrote to and from on the tag and set it in the back seat.

"Where to now?" Shane asked.

"The bakery." Mitchie said.

Shane knew were it was because it had is favorite sweet treat.

"Why are they open still?" Shane asked as they walked inside.

"Because people can never stop having their goods and they make a killing on Christmas Eve." Mitchie said.

"What can I get you?" The girl asked.

"I need all of your coconut over doughnut balls." Mitchie said.

The girl smiled and gather up all of them.

"And thing else?"

"Yes, two of every kind of doughnut you have." Mitchie said.

Two others came over to help her and soon they paid and headed out to the car.  
"Now to Chamber Mansion." Mitchie said.

"Are you sure about that?" Shane asked.

"I just want to give Tess her present." Mitchie said.

"Ok." Shane said.

They drove to the Mansion and Mitchie grabbed the gift bag and they went inside.

"Mitchie, Shane what are you doing here?" TJ asked.

"I wanted to give Tess a present." Mitchie said.

"How's your mom?" TJ asked.

"She'll be fine." Mitchie said.

"I am glad." TJ said.

Tess came in still in her party dress.

"What do you want?" Tess asked.

"I have a Christmas Present for you." Mitchie said holding up the bag. "And the bill."

"We aren't paying you, you ruined my party." Tess said.

"Contracts say you are and we've added the costs of redoing everything after you cut the power off." Mitchie said.

TJ took the bag and bill from Mitchie.

"Tess, we will be paying them." TJ said.

"They ruined my party." Tess said.

"No, you ruined it yourself." Mitchie said. "You put so much stress on my mom she could've lost her baby."

"You're mom's pregnant?" Tess said.

"Yeah and she was on her feet for so long that it could've hurt her baby." Shane said.

"She shouldn't have been working then." Tess said trying to justify herself.

"She didn't know she was pregnant." Mitchie said. "But I am telling you this, stay away from my family and friends."

Mitchie took Shane's hand and headed to the door.

"Merry Christmas." Mitchie said turning and smiling before leaving.

Tess opened the bag Mitchie brought and pulled a box. It was a puzzle of the human heart. Mitchie wrote on the tag 'Try and find one'. Tess threw the box at the wall and stormed off.

Shane and Mitchie got in the car and head back towards her house.

"Are you feeling ok?" Shane asked.

"I've never been better." Mitchie said.

They arrived at her house and dropped the doughnuts and the few last minute presents off.

"Come on, I want to go some where." Mitchie said pulling Shane back out to the car.

"Ok, then where do you want to go?" Shane asked.

"Let's go to the park." Mitchie said.

Shane smiled and drove to the town's park. When they got the Mitchie led them over to the swings. She sat and Shane began to push her. She felt free like a little kid does when they go really high. After a while she stopped and they got on the bench swing. It held two people sitting face to face. They got in and it swung back and forth.

"I owe you the hugest thank you." Mitchie said.

"For what?" Shane asked holding her hand.

"For the concert, for Girl Factor, for helping with all this ciaos." Mitchie said. "I know before the concert you and I were so busy we didn't have time to stop and talk, but the moment you saw me in New York you made me feel so special."

"I like making you feel special." Shane said.

"Why?" Mitchie asked.

"You see the real me. The boy who I am under the cover of being pop star Shane Gray." Shane said. "You have the ability to make me smile by me just thinking about you. You make me want to be a good person, the person I was before I let fame go to my head."

"Wow." Mitchie said. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't know you seem different." Shane said and they laughed. "You know that moment at camp I wanted to kiss you. But something inside me said it wasn't time."

"Well what is that voice inside your head saying now?" Mitchie asked.

"To kiss you." Shane said leaning over and kissing her.

"I like that voice." Mitchie said sitting on his lap as they made out in the now falling snow.

"I found them." Jason yelled.

Shane and Mitchie broke apart and looked over and saw their friends coming over.

"What are you doing here?" Shane asked.

"You've been gone for hours." Caitlyn said. "We were worried."

"I'm with Shane so their no need to worry." Mitchie said leaning in and kissing him again.

"I wanna go on the marry-go-around." Jason yelled and ran over.

"Come on you two." Nate said. "Shane you know what he like on that thing."

"Fine." Shane said getting off the swing with Mitchie.

Walking over the saw the marry-go-around going round and Jason laying in the middle of it.

"Is he alright?" Lola asked.

"Yes." Nate and Shane answered together.

When they got over to him, Lola laid down next to him and Caitlyn and Nate looked over at Mitchie and Shane and they all nodded. The next thing Jason or Lola new they were going round and round. Mitchie and Shane jumped on, then Nate and Caitlyn.

Mitchie was leaning against Shane in a fit of giggled as Jason was clinging to cross bars with Lola. Caitlyn was giggling too and Nate was just shaking his head. When it came to a stop Mitchie and Shane climbed off and started pushing it again before anyone else could get off. It was going pretty fast so they walked back to the swing and sat making out while the other screamed and held on.

"That was mean." Caitlyn said coming over with the others.

"Jason, man you don't look well." Shane said.

"You think." Jason said.

"Well next time they won't ruin our good time." Mitchie said.

"I'm going to get you." Lola said.

Mitchie and Shane took off towards the car and the other tired to fallow but Jason tripped because he was dizzy. When they got into the car he hit the gas and they sped off. When they got to her house they ran inside and found seats with the adults in the living room.

"What's going on?" Steve asked.

"Payback." Shane said.

Moments later Caitlyn, Nate, Lola and Jason came running though the door. Everyone in the living room burst out laughing as they were all covered in snow.

"Guys take your things off on the porch." Connie said.

They group left and came back in minutes later.

"I am so cold." Caitlyn said.

"I'll make you are some hot chocolate." Connie said. "Come on Izzy well choose some cookies to serve too."

Izzy hopped off Brown's lap and walked to the kitchen with Connie.

"So are you guys exited about what is to come?" Julia asked.

"Yeah." Caitlyn said grabbing a blanket and covering up with Nate.

"My mom is so excited, she wants us all over for dinner when we get back to New York." Lola said.

"Ok." Frank said.

"My mom said something about doing breakfast, but she had to break the news to my dad first." Caitlyn said.

Connie came back with hot cocoa for all and Izzy carried a plate of cookies.

"Mom, come sit." Mitchie said.

Connie smiled at her daughter and sat next to her. Mitchie curled up next to her.

"Sweetie, I am going to be fine." Connie said.

"I know." Mitchie said.

"How about we sing some carols." Julia said.

"Oh, oh, let's sing Jingle Bells." Izzy said.

"Ok, you start us off." Connie said.

Izzy began and everyone joined in.

"Ok, so we save this for Christmas Eve." Steve said getting out a box.

"Stockings." Mitchie said.

"Yes, and we have some for all of you since yours are back home." Connie said.

"That is so nice of you." Julia said.

Mitchie passed out the stocking and then they went up one at a time to hang them.

"Ok, so when I went out earlier I stopped with Shane and I got some things to add to our tree, but they are something each of you can take when we have to leave." Mitchie said.

She pulled out the bag and started handing everyone a box. Each opened them and found an ornament with the year on it. "It's so we all know where we were this Christmas."

"These are so cute." Lola said.

"I tried to find one to go with each persons taste and personalities." Mitchie said. "Shane helped too."

One by one again everyone hung their ornaments up and sang more Christmas carols. Soon everyone was tired and they headed to bed. Nate and Caitlyn joined them in the living room and the kids watched a A Christmas Carol and were soon asleep.

When the adults were sure everyone was asleep they sunk down and placed all the presents they had been buying around the tree. Brown took a few cookies and Frank drank the milk. Connie and Julia stuffed the stocking with hand full's of candy and little trinkets they both had been collecting. Caitlyn and Lola's parents sent things so when all was in place they headed up to bed. Brown opened the window and took some bells he had an jingled them. He knew Izzy would hear them, he had been doing it since she was little. After a minute or so he closed the window and went to bed.

End Chapter Thirteen (Ok, we're almost there, the big reveal. Just a few short reviews away. You wanna know what is going on with Mitchie well let's reach 100 reviews and I will give out all the details.)

**

* * *

**

Ok so if you're reading this then it's the end of the chapter now just click the review button and let me know what you think. Please R&R, thanks


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So I want to thank everyone who has helped get my story to 100 reviews. It means so much, this is my favorite story and I love writing it. To all who put it on alerts for new chapter or favorite author or story I thank you too. Thanks to MissDemetriaDevonne, ersy, francesfresh007, xoxogirlie, Rockergirluntil4ever, Ch3eSuS'x, Mel-lovesong4, Mel-lovesong4, kiayame-san, zxMeghanxz, mai-thebored, sylvester2074, utmy123, i-love-emmett-cullen, hotnesscutie for summiting reviews. They really do help me keep writing and updating. It's nice to know people are waiting for more and I don't want to disappoint. Chantel**

* * *

Title: Rocking Christmas

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: I am only writing for fun, please enjoy.

Rating: PG 13

Characters: All characters from Disney Channel's Camp Rock Ages: Mitchie 17, Shane, 17, Nate is 15, Caitlyn is 16, Jason is 19, Lola is 18, Tess 17, Peggy, 16, Ella 16.

Summary: Its Christmas time and things are just getting started for all involved.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

"Santa came, Santa came." Izzy yelled waking everyone up. "Look, he found us all."

"Cool." Shane said pulling Mitchie closer trying to go back to sleep.

"Shane, come on." Izzy said. "Jason let's open presents."

"Munchkin it's too early." Nate said.

"No it isn't, its eight in the morning." Izzy said.

"Why do you have to be so smart?" Nate asked.

"Daddy said I take after you." Izzy said.

"Go wake him up." Shane said.

"I will." Izzy said running from the room.

"Do we have to get up?" Caitlyn asked.

"No." Mitchie said covering her and Shane with their blanket.

"I like this." Shane said leaning down and kissing her.

"Do you two ever stop?" Lola asked

No reply came back so Lola decided to get up but Jason held her down.

"What are you doing?" Lola asked.

"Merry Christmas Lola." Jason said pulling her to him in a heated kiss.

"Merry Christmas Jason." Lola said pulling back.

"God I'm going to be sick." Caitlyn said.

"Oh, take and hint." Mitchie said from under the covers.

Nate smiled at her and leaned in and gave her a small kiss.

"Morning, Happy Holidays." Nate said.

"Same to you." Caitlyn said.

"PRESENTS!" Izzy held coming in.

"Izzybell lets wait until we've had something to eat and drink." Brown said. "Your six cut it out now."

Lola, Jason, Nate and Caitlyn pulled apart and got up.

Connie, Steve, Julia and Frank made it down the stairs.

"Where's Shane and Mitchie?" Connie asked.

Caitlyn pulled the blanket off them and found them curled up with their eyes closed.

"Aren't they so cute." Connie said.

"They are." Julia said.

"Well I am going to make breakfast." Connie said.

"I'll help." Julia said and they went to the kitchen.

"Look Uncle Frank Santa came." Izzy said.

"I see." Frank said. "I even heard sleigh bells."

"Me too." Izzy said her eyes lighting up.

"Cold." Mitchie said trying to find her blanket.

"Sorry, time to get up." Lola said.

"I'll keep you warm." Shane said wrapping her arms around her.

"Get up." Jason said.

"Fine." Mitchie said sitting up and pulling Shane with her. "You four really aren't morning people."

"Just wait until were on the road and you only get a few hours of sleep here and there." Nate said.

"You kids can all have your stockings." Steve said.

"Yay." Izzy aid running over to hers.

"Jason will you help me please." Izzy asked.

"Sure." Jason said moving over and handing her the stuffed stocking.

Everyone got their stockings and sat down and went though them.

"Nice ear buds." Shane said when Mitchie pulled out the ear buds she had been eyeing at the store.

"I've wanted these for ages." Mitchie said.

"I wasn't teasing." Shane said. "I have a pair just like them."

"Look it's new ear rings." Izzy said. "With dragonflies."

"Cool." Everyone said.

Brown smiled as he watched his daughter face light up.

"You're doing good with her." Julia said coming in with coffee for him.

"Thanks." Brown said. "After Sofia died I wasn't sure if I would be able to handle raising her by myself. It kills me to send her to boarding school but I know it's for the best."

"You know you could find a small town and raise her there." Julia said.

"What do I know about raising little girls?" Brown asked.

"Well maybe you could find someone to spend your life with." Julia said.

"I had her and she died." Brown said. "Sofia will be the only girl to ever have my heart."

"You never know." Julia said. "Some times love finds you when you give up on it."

"I haven't given up on love. I love my daughter and my family." Brown said.

Julia smiled at her older brother and knew that time would bring him love.

"Aunty Julia is breakfast ready?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, come on, everyone let's eat before we tackle this mountain of presents." Julia said.

They all gathered around the table in the dining room and dished up.

"So what did Santa put in your stockings?" Connie asked.

"The ear buds I've been saving for." Mitchie said.

"I got some cool new guitar picks." Nate said.

"Aunty Connie, I got some new dragonfly jewelry." Izzy said showing off her ear rings.

"Oh those are so cute." Connie said. "What about the rest of you?"

"I got some CD's I wanted." Lola said.

"I got a new portable mouse for my laptop." Caitlyn added.

"I got a new I-pod, I broke the last one." Jason said.

"I got money." Shane said.

"Santa never knows what to get him." Julia said.

"I just want a good year and rocking out on tour with my brothers and my girl." Shane said.

Mitchie smiled and laced her hand with his for a moment.

"Can we open presents now?" Izzy asked when everyone was done.

"Yes, let's go." Connie said.

Everyone found a spot in the living room and Mitchie passed out presents. Soon wrapping paper was flying everyone and everyone was screaming out what they got.

"Ok, Ok." Connie said. "First let's put all the wrapping paper in this bag."

Everyone rushed to fill the bag and sat back with their gifts.

"Now you can all share what you got." Connie said.

It was like being at camp when everyone started talking and no one listening.

Connie shook her head and smiled at how excited everyone was.

"This house has never been this noisy." Connie said.

"Ours has." Julia said.

"I am glad you are all here." Connie said. "It really feels like Christmas has come to this house."

"We are so happy to be here." Julia said. "The boys wouldn't have wanted to be apart from the girls."

"You guys are welcome to stay as long as you like." Connie said.

"Thanks." Julia said. "Jason how did you get your finger stuck in that?"

"I don't know." Jason said. "But it hurts."

Julia moved over to help Jason get his finger out of one of the loops on the chain.

"Mom, dad is was all so wonderful." Mitchie said coming over.

"We are glad you like." Connie said.

Mitchie hugged her parents.

"My favorite gift came last night." Mitchie said touching her moms stomach.

"Mine too." Steve said.

"He or She is going to be spoiled rotten next year." Mitchie said.

"We have one more gift." Lola said. "For you Mitchie."

"Me, I got enough gifts." Mitchie said.

"Just get over here." Shane said.

Mitchie moved and sat beside Shane and Lola brought a box over. Mitchie tore the wrapping away and opened the box. She pulled out the book and saw it read 'Mitchie's Life Year Book.'

"What is this?" Mitchie asked.

"I over heard you talking about your last school and I wanted to make something too cheer you up." Lola said. "Jason and I worked hard on it, I hope you like it."

"I love it." Mitchie said leaning over and Lola and Jason. "Thank you."

"Why is Mitchie crying?" Izzy asked.

"I am happy." Mitchie said. "Really happy."

She opened the book and began looking at it. All of her friends pictures were in there, there were a ton from camp and new picture from New York and Christmas here. She saw all the words written about her and for her.

"Everyone took a page, well Shane took three and you mom took two, but they wrote a ton of things for you to read." Jason said.

"Thank you." Mitchie said looking at everyone. "My past is painful and this makes me miss it a lot less."

"Look in the back." Izzy said.

Mitchie turned to the back and saw a letter.

'If you love Mitchie Torres and want to see her, see her dreams come true and you believe in her 100 then sign below.'

"It's a like letter." Lola said. "Everyone who we know signed it."

"These are people that work for my mom and dad, and from the party." Mitchie said.

"Yep, everyone was so excited to sign it." Nate said.

"Including your best friend Serria." Caitlyn said.

"Guys this is so amazing." Mitchie said hugging the book to herself. "Thank you all so much."

Mitchie hugged everyone and felt like she was on cloud nine.

"I have something for you mom." Mitchie said pulling out the last bag from last night.

She handed it to Connie and she opened it. Inside was a figure on a women holding a baby with a smaller child next to her. A small card read 'Motherhood is the single greatest thing a person can go through.'

"Oh, Princess this is lovely." Connie said hugging her.

"There's one more." Mitchie said.

Connie reach in and pulled out a second figure of a man and women standing arm in arm. The small card read 'Love is what really makes life worth living, a true love makes the world go round.'

"Mitchie these are so wonderful." Connie said.

"I am glad you like." Mitchie said.

"Ok, I have to get started on dinner." Connie said.

"Let me help." Julia said.

Everyone went about do thing and that for the morning. Mitchie sat on the couch looking through the book she got. She smiled and cried while reading what everyone wrote about her.

'Mitchie when I first heard you sing it was like who is this person who can sing with such passion and innocents? It was how I liked to sing when I was younger. Believe it or not but I was once shy. I didn't see myself as the cool guy, but I found myself in music like you did. I don't know what it is about the strum of the strings on a guitar that allows your spirit to fly, but that's how it felt. For the first time I wasn't Shane the Shy guy I was Shane Grey rock star. I think that's why I let it go to my head. I was popular with the guys and the girls. ; P But I found them all to be fake. They just liked me because I was in a band and would some day be famous. It was then that I really stopped caring what other thought about me. I just rocked out and acted like I didn't care. I had all the control. When we got signed I just let myself go into the insanity of it all and said what the hell to the rest. But then this red head came along and knocked me right off my house. For the first time in years I cared about what someone else thought about my music. She drove me insane looking for her, she was hiding in the kitchen working so she could be at this camp. Buy when I found her she smiled at me at me and I was like gone. I was lost in her eyes and smile, but the voice I heard made me not want to give in. But the more time I spent with this girl I found myself imaging she was the voice and it would all work out. We hit a bump in the road but when I heard her sing I thought maybe I had strayed in a dream and she was the voice I had been longing to know, but I hadn't strayed into a dream she was real, she was the voice and on top of it all she made complete. She was the Ben to my Jerry, the Summer to my Winter, you get the picture. You Mitchie Torres complete me and make me a better person.

'The words you sing are real, you aren't fake or phony. You are the voice millions of people have but don't listen to because they are afraid of what will happen if they do. You have the power to change so many things for people in the world. You went through what a ton of people have gone through and it made you stronger. You use that as a tool and with that you have the power to help others in that situation. Most people don't know what they want to do in life or what they were meant to do, but you know. You're meant to sing and show the world that no one has the right to hurt anyone for any reason.

'Mitchie with the passion you have inside you'll go far and I hope that I get to take the journey with you. I hope I get to hold you hand always and see you through the good and bad days to come. We all know life isn't going to be easy, in the public eye it is going to be a lot hard, but know I am always there for you and I always will be. I love you Mitchie.'

Mitchie stopped reading at the point and looked up at Shane. He saw the tears in her eyes as she walked over to him.

"I love you too." She said leaning in and kissing him gently.

"Awe" Came from the group in the room.

Shane held Mitchie to him and for that moment in time, time seemed to stop and it was just them.

"What did he write?" Caitlyn asked.

"I don't know." Lola said. "I didn't read what anyone wrote, I wanted Mitchie to be the first."

"Lola this was the best present." Mitchie said.

"So OCMU worked." Jason said.

"OCMU?" Mitchie asked.

"Operation Cheer Mitchie Up." Izzy said.

"It worked." Mitchie said. "I wish I could add more." Mitchie said.

"Well, I was thinking." Lola said. "Maybe I should get more supplies and everyone can take them on this journey we are starting and fill them as we go."

"That would be so great." Mitchie said.

"Well hit the after sale at the store tomorrow." Lola said.

"We can chip in for supplies." Shane said.

"You will." Lola said. "We can all go so you each get a choice in style of your book."

"Ok." Shane said.

"Mitchie come here." Connie yelled.

Mitchie sat her book down and walked into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Mitchie asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grace's family wasn't able to make it thanks to the storm that hit the east coast, so would you take down them. I don't want them to miss Christmas Dinner."

"Sure." Mitchie said. "Let me change first."

Mitchie walked back to the living room.

"Mom wants me to run dinner down to Mr. and Mrs. Grace." Mitchie said "Their family was caught in the storm."

"Ok." Shane said. "We can all come."

"Ok, I'm going to change." Mitchie said running up stairs.

She changed and was back down in no time. Everyone put their coats on and grabbed the food.

"Oh, let's sing some carols." Jason said.

"Why not." Shane said.

They walked down the street singing carols. People waved and clapped for them as they passed. When they reached the Grace's house they began We Wish You a Merry Christmas. Mr. and Mrs. Grace open the door and listened. When they finished They brought to food inside.

"Mitchie, tell your mom this is so wonderful." Mrs. Grace said.

"She said to tell you Merry Christmas." Mitchie said.

"I've made some cookies, why don't you all take some and pass them out as you carol." Mrs. Grace said.

"We'd love too." Jason said taking the basket.

They left and headed back up the street singing and passing out the cookies.

"Mother, I'm going for a drive." Tess said.

"Tess it's been snowing and you don't know how to drive in it." TJ said.

"It's not hard." Tess said.

"We are leaving in a few hours, we need to go pay Connie and the kids for their job." TJ said.

"Fine." Tess said. "But I'm driving."

TJ gave up and walked to the car with Tess. Tess got in the driver seat and was ready to pull out. TJ fastened her seat belt as Tess sped down the street.

The gang got back to the house and stood outside caroling. Everyone came out to watch them. When they finished Connie, Julia and Izzy screamed as a car came hurling at them through the fence. Everyone was able to move in time but Mitchie tripped over the lights and fell to the ground hard. Snow from the roof came tumbling down and covered her in about two feet of snow.

"Mitchie." Connie said running down the steps. "Get her out of there."

Shane, Nate and Jason were digging through the snow. Caitlyn ran at the car a stream of red running down her face. Steve, Frank, Brown and Julia moved over to stop her.

They found Mitchie foot tangled in the wire but freed it and moved up to her face. She was shivering and her clothes were soaking wet.

"I'm fine." Mitchie said getting up with Shane's help. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Connie asked.

"Yeah, my clothes are just soaked." Mitchie said lied trying to hide that she felt like she was frozen.

"Ok inside and change." Connie said.

"Ok." Mitchie said.

Shane helped her walk inside. Over at the car Steve, Frank, Brown and Julia were trying to stop Caitlyn from killing Tess who was behind the wheel.

"Let me go." Caitlyn yelled.

"Calm down." Brown said.

"No, she tried to kill us, I'm going to kill her." Caitlyn struggled to get free.

"Caitlyn sweetie, calm down." Connie said coming over. "You have a cut on your head, you need to go inside and lean it up."

"Come on." Nate said pulling her hand.

Caitlyn moved with him but turned back.

"I will get you." She said before disappearing into the house with Nate, Lola, Izzy and Jason.

"What do you think you were doing?" Steve asked.

"It's her first time driving in the snow." TJ said coming over. "Are you sweetie?"

"I'm fine." Tess said.

"Are you all ok?" TJ asked.

"We better be." Julia said.

"I'm sorry." Tess said. "We hit some ice."

"You know for the first time since I've met you, you sound honest." Connie said. "You two need to leave."

"Look, here's the payment for catering and waiters." TJ said.

Connie took the checks.

"I will pay for the damages." TJ said.

"No, just go." Steve said. "And never come back."

TJ made Tess move over and she drove off yelling at Tess.

"Let's go check on everyone." Frank said.

They walked in and saw Nate dabbing the cut on Caitlyn's face with some ointment.

"Are you ok?" Brown asked sitting next to Nate.

"I don't think it's deep." Nate said.

"Let me have a look." Brown said. "I am after all trained in first aid."

He looked over Caitlyn's face and put a butterfly Band-Aid on it and told her she'd be fine.

"Thanks." Caitlyn said.

Brown smiled and asked if anyone else was hurt.

"We're fine." Jason said.

"Good." Brown said. "Izzy are you ok?"

"I screamed to load and my throat hurts." Izzy said.

"Let's get you some warm tea." Brown said.

He picked her up and walked into the kitchen with her.

Connie came back down a few minutes later with Mitchie's wet clothes.

"Is Mitchie ok?" Julia asked.

"Yeah, she just gets cold easily." Connie said. "I don't want her to be sick."

"Ok." Julia said. "You kids hang around here while we finish cooking."

"Ok mom." Nate said.

"I'm going to go look at the fence." Steve said.

"I'll go with." Frank said.

Mitchie now dry and in warm clothes came down with Shane.

"You ok?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah, what happened to you?" Mitchie asked sitting on the couch.

"I got a cut on my head." Caitlyn said. "Brown said I would live."

"That's good." Mitchie said as she began to shiver.

"Why are you shivering?" Shane asked.

"I guess I am just cold." Mitchie said.

Shane covered her with a blanket and Mitchie acted like it helped. She felt like she was frozen and there was only one other time we felt like this. She smiled up at Shane who smiled back at her.

"Who was driving the car?" Mitchie asked.

"Tess." Caitlyn said coldly.

"What?" Shane said.

"I wanted to kill her but no one would let me." Caitlyn said.

Mitchie laughed and soon everyone else was.

"I want all of you to drink some of this cocoa." Connie said coming in carrying a tray.

Mitchie took her cup but her hands were shacking so bad she couldn't hold it for more then a moment before she dropped it.

"Mitchie you not alright are you." Lola said.

"I'm just cold." Mitchie said. "Sorry about the cocoa."

"Sweetie, I'm going to call Andrea she will come over and look you over." Connie said.

"Mom, I'm just cold." Mitchie said.

"I'm call. "Connie said whipping up the last of the spelt cocoa. "Shane help her drank some."

"I will." Shane said moving over next to her.

She took and sit and pulled the blanket tighter around her. Shane set his cup down and touched her hand which felt like ice.

"Mitchie's your hands are freezing." Shane said.

"I know." Mitchie said.

"Should we start a fire?" Nate asked. "Will that help?"

"I don't know." Mitchie said shivering even more.

"Mitchie what's going on?" Caitlyn asked.

"It's hypothermia." Mitchie said.

"You weren't in the snow that long." Shane said.

"I can't get it faster then many." Mitchie said.

"How?" Lola asked.

Connie came back in and handed Mitchie a hot water bottle.

"Andrea is on her way." Connie said. "She needs to know if this is like last time?"

"It feels like it." Mitchie said.

Connie nodded and walked outside to talk to Steve. He came in moments later and strted a fire.

"In the hall way up stairs there are some thick blankets, will you four go get them?" Connie asked.

Lola, Jason, Nate and Caitlyn ran up the stairs without another word. Steve got the fire going and Mitchie moved over and sat next her. When they came back with the blankets Connie covered he up. When the door rang Lola opened in and in walked a tall women with short brown hair.

"How are you feeling?" She asked moving over to Mitchie.

"Cold." Mitchie said her teeth chattering.

"How long was she in the snow?" Andrea asked.

"A minute or two." Connie said.

"Let me check her over." Andrea said.

Everyone left the room and Andrea looked her over.

"Ok, so this shot will help." Andrea said. "Do I need to get you mom?"

"No, Shane." Mitchie said.

"Ok." Andrea said.

She came back a few moments later and Shane held Mitchie as she was given her shot. She hated needles and most of the times Connie would her so she didn't have to pay attention. When she finished she covered Mitchie back up and had everyone come back in.

"Ok, I don't think it will get to bad." Andrea said. "You aren't showing any bad signs, so let's just keep you warm and hydrated and I'll be back in the morning to see you."

"Ok." Mitchie said. "Thanks for rushing over."

"Anytime." Andrea said.

Connie and Steve walked her out and Shane held Mitchie close under the blankets.

"I guess it's not a good time for a joke about you two." Caitlyn said.

Mitchie laughed and so did everyone else.

"I'll be fine." Mitchie said.

"So what is this condition?" Lola asked.

"Have a seat." Mitchie said adjusting herself and the blankets.

Frank, Brown and Steve went to work on the fence while Julia, Connie and Izzy went to work on dinner. Everyone else took a seat and Mitchie began her story.

End Chapter Fourteen (Ok, so review so I can get into Mitchie Story. It will be a tearful nail biter so you know what do to do.)

Ok so if you're reading this then it's the end of the chapter now just click the review button and let me know what you think. Please R&R, thanks


	15. Final Chapter

**A/N: I want to thank all my reviewers for reviewing this story. I had such an amazing time writing her and have plans for more if you want it. Please let me know what you think. Thanks to ****Ch3eSuS'x****, ****MissDemetriaDevonne****, ****ersy****, ****-MiNNi3'x****, ****utmy123****, ****nrisley19892007****, ****kiayame-san****, ****Dj Dorie****, ****Shizuku Tsukishima749****, ****Rockergirluntil4ever****, ****KariandTK****for summiting reviews. They really do help me keep writing and updating. It's nice to know people are waiting for more and I don't want to disappoint. Chantel**

**Also Note this is the last chapter of this story, if you want part two you have to review and let me know so I can start posting. Part 1 was just a teaser as is to what is to come in part 2. **

**WARNING: Have tissues if you cry easily and know this chapter was pure imagination. I don't mean for it to offend anyone or make you feel weird about me. I just love horror at times and wanted to add it in as I have been adding different elements. The idea came from Law and Order SVU so please be aware of some graphic details. **

* * *

Title: Rocking Christmas

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: I am only writing for fun, please enjoy.

Rating: PG 13

Characters: All characters from Disney Channel's Camp Rock Ages: Mitchie 17, Shane, 17, Nate is 15, Caitlyn is 16, Jason is 19, Lola is 18, Tess 17, Peggy, 16, Ella 16.

Summary: Its Christmas time and things are just getting started for all involved.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Final Chapter

"So my condition leads back to when I was ten. I was in fifth grade at the time and things weren't going good." Mitchie said. "One day on my way home the man approached me, now I'm not stupid, I ran away and got home. I told my mom and she started picking me up from school. After about a month of her picking me she had to go out of town so I had to walk home because my dad had to work and wasn't able to come get me. I was on my way home and he appeared again. I once again ran away and I told my dad what happened. My dad went looking for the guy but was unable to find him."

"Ok this is freaky." Caitlyn said and Nate wrapped his arms around her.

Jason did the same to Lola who was curled up in a blanket next to him. Shane held Mitchie even closer.

"My mom came home and continued picking me up, but one day while in class I noticed the man standing there across the street. I told my teacher and she saw him as he was walking away. She thought maybe I was making it up. But I told my mom when she picked me up and she talked to my teacher. He showed up everyday for a week. He would always disappear when we called for help. My parents got freaked and wanted to pull me out of school, but I couldn't leave until after the fall term ended. It was still about a month away. So she dropped me off and picked me up everyday. I wasn't allowed outside at recess. That when I started noticing those who I thought were my friends weren't. I felt even more isolated then ever. Winter had set in and snow was falling. The days were shorter and colder then ever. One day my mom was running late so I waited by the school so if I needed help I could run back in, but he was faster then me this time. He grabbed me and threw me in some car of his.

I was so scared all I could do was lay where I landed. He taped my hands together, my feet together and taped my mouth shut. He then started driving away. I saw my mom's car pull up as we took off. I started to scream and fight but it was no use. My laps in judgment made it so I couldn't get to my mom. The man laughed at me but I had to keep fighting. The tape on my mouth was so tight I started having problems breathing and I passed out. When I came to I was in some dark and freezing room. I was lying on some moldy bed. I didn't know how long I had been out or even where I was. I heard someone coming down what sounded like old wooden stairs. Then the man who had been watching me appeared.

"I see you're awake." He said in a cold and hallow voice.

"I want to go home." I said quietly.

"Don't be silly dear, you are home." He said.

"I want my mom and dad." I yelled.

He smacked me and I feel to the floor. He told me never to speak to him like this. I didn't move from where I fell, but he picked me up and threw me on the bed. Said,

"Be a good little girl and daddy won't hurt you much."

Some noise from up above startled him and he left before he could do anything. When I was sure he was gone I got up and looked around. The walls had these chains on them, some were sharp and sticky, others were new and clean. There were things on tables, they looked like instruments of some kind. I learned later that he used them to hurt and kill people before and after he raped them. There were 24 other kids and teens as well as 19 grown women and 17 men. The police had been looking for him. He was some serial rapist and murderer wanted in seven states.

"I was really scared. I couldn't see any windows and I didn't dare go near the stairs because they made so much noise. I don't know how long I had been down there, but it seemed like forever. I never got any food or water. I was weak and sick. We learned later I was down there for four days before he came back. I guess the cops were on to him so he tided me up again and put me in the car which he used to grab me. We got going and I looked around, there were trees ever, I had never been in the woods. While he drove frantically I managed to get my hands free and then my feet. I took the tape off my mouth. I didn't know what I was going to do, but saw the thing for taking tires off. I picked it up and swung it at the guy. It hit his head and the car jerked and went off the road. I fell and cut my arm open. It hurt like nothing in my life. I managed to get out of the car but he grabbed my leg. I started kicking and got free. I started running through these trees. I didn't know where I was or where I was going. I could hear him coming after me. I ran to this bridge. It crossed over the top of this waterfall. I'd never been there before. I didn't know where this guy was but I started running across this bridge and I slipped. I fell over the side and down the waterfall. I learned later it was about fifty feet. I lost my scarf on the bridge. When I hit the water it felt like being hit with bricks. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move. I was frozen and losing it. I floated down stream and washed up on some bank. I was cold, wet, bleeding and scared. I managed to get myself up on the bank, but the water was moving higher and higher up the bank. I remember learning first aid in Honey Bees so I took the belt I had and used it and my wet coat on my arm. It was all I could do. So I curled up in a ball and cried.

"My mom saw the car speed off and went in to see where I was. When she couldn't find me she called the police. They were on it right away and a neighbor across from the school saw what had happened and they took the description of the man and car. When they ran the car and what the man looked like through their computers they learned he was the man on the most wanted list in seven other states. The FBI and Texas Rangers were called in. They started searching and asked for tips. The leads poured in but you know most never pan out. However one woman said that a man filled his car up with gas at her rest stop. She said there was a child sleeping in the backseat. The man told her I was his daughter and we had been traveling for days. They also learned from this woman that the man headed up into the mountains. So they started searching there. That's when someone found the car and called the police. Said there bloody tracks all over. My parents with the police arrived and found it was the car. They started searching the woods right away. They found the man dead about twenty yards away. His liver was torn in the crash. They stepped up the search for me. My mom found my scarf on the bridge. They were thinking fast and put divers in the lake below. They searched near the waterfall but didn't find anything, so they moved down stream. I had passed out by then and had no clue a brown wild bear that hadn't gone in hibernation found me. She pulled me away from the water. She was curled up next to me when they found me. The doctors say it was part of what saved my life that day. They managed to chase her off brought people in to help me. I woke up for a few moments when this happened. My body was in shock. It was some valley we were in and it was hard to get in and out og. They got me out as fast as possible and rushed me to the hospital. I had lost a lot of blood and had gone into hypothermic shock. I had slipped into a coma and at first the doctors said I was going to die. My parents stayed by my bed for weeks and prayed. Several specialists were called in and after a week or so on an experimental treatment I woke from my coma. But my body wasn't able to keep me warm by it's self anymore. I was kept in an environment of 90 to 100 degrees at all time. But I would get these headaches and they would make me ill. My doctors were able to find a balance of foods that helped my headaches. That's why my mom is always making sure I eat. Even if I'm not cold, I still get these headaches. They are one of the side effects from drugs that they had given me to save my life. I spent months in the hospital recovering and over time I was able to live in all temps again.

"There were times after I got out of the hospital and back in school that I would get cold and would shiver. No one really knew what had happened with me in the hospital, so most just said I was a freak and life was hard. That summer people learned about what had happened and started treating my family poorly and when I started JR. High it was hard and the popular kids told people I would kill them. I didn't kill that man, I was the victim and they made my life so hard. On top of that my body didn't adjust to the cold weather again and I got sick a lot. My mom took me out of school and we moved away for a new beginning. When we moved I wasn't sick that much and I haven't a problem with it in ages. I guess being in the snow like that made my body go into shock and my temp drop and I started going into a hypothermic state."

"But you're going to be ok right?" Shane asked.

"Yes, Andrea was one of the doctors called in on my case back in Dallas. When we moved here she took over being my doctor. She comes over anytime my mom calls about me." Mitchie said. "If she says I'm going to be ok, I will be. It's just some times my body has a hard time regulating my temperature."

Shane hugged Mitchie to him giving her all of his body heat.

"Mitchie, that is so scary." Lola said.

"I so sorry." Caitlyn said moving over and hugging her. "Now I really am going to kill Tess."

Mitchie laughed and hugged Caitlyn close.

"I will be fine." Mitchie said. "I just need to stay bundled up and make sure I eat and drink."

"Ok." Caitlyn said. "Speaking of food I am starving."

"Me too." Mitchie said.

"Why don't we go get some snacks." Lola said standing up with Jason.

"We'll get more wood for the fire." Nate said.

Everyone left and Mitchie leaned against Shane.

"Thank you." She said.

"For what/" Shane asked.

"For being here with me and helping me through this." Mitchie said.

"I don't want to be anywhere else." Shane said.

Everyone came back. The fire was stroked and doughnuts and juice were passed out.

"Mitchie, I have a question." Lola said.

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"Why did the man leave you in that room for four days?" Lola asked. "Or do you know?"

"I know." Mitchie said. "The noise from upstairs was his first victim. I guess he fell in love with her and made her his slave. She had been with him for 14 years. I guess she had dropped something and he spent the next four days punishing her for it. After they found me they found the house and her. She was a mom of two young kids who was kidnapped and believed dead. From what I know she was treaded for all that was wrong with her and reunited with her family. I don't know her name or where she is now. I got a letter in the hospital from her thanking me for freeing her."

"You saved yourself and another person." Jason said.

"You can see it like that." Mitchie said.

"And a bear saved you." Lola said.

"That explains the bear covered room." Nate said.

"Yeah, no one can explain why this wild bear did what she did but she saved me that day. So I guess having bears around me reminds me that I am alive thanks to one." Mitchie said.

"The bear must be your animal spirit." Jason said.

"Andrea's believes so." Mitchie said. "She is from the local tribe here in town and they believe we all have an animal spirit. I met their spirit man and he told me the bear was mine. Said it mean strength, warmth and never backing down from a challenge."

"I think mine is a blue jay." Jason said.

"Anything is possible." Mitchie said.

"How are you doing?" Connie asked coming back in.

"I feel so much better." Mitchie said.

"Good, so we are going to have dinner in here. If you five will come with me I have some things for you to set up." Connie said.

Everyone left with Connie and Mitchie was getting up the door bell rang. She wrapped a blanket around her and walked over.

"Hello." She said seeing everyone there.

"Hi, I'm Rachel and this is my husband Matthew Geller." A tall blondish women asked.

"I'm Bianca and this is my husband Andrew Scott, we're looking for the Torres house." A tall dark skinned women said.

"I'm Mitchie, you must be Caitlyn's and Lola's families." Mitchie said.

"Oh you're early." Connie said coming in. "Please come inside."

Everyone came in and took off their coats.

"Mom." Lola said running in.

Her parents hugged her as did her little brother who looked to be four years old.

"Mom, dad." Caitlyn said coming in next.

They hugged her as did her twin sisters who were about eight years old.

"What are you all doing here?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well this is my surprise." Connie said. "I thought it would be nice if we were all here. You girls are starting something big and I thought a big family Christmas would be wonderful."

"Mom this is so cool." Mitchie said. "Thanks."

"Yeah thanks Connie." Lola and Caitlyn said.

Everyone was introduced and soon everyone was sitting around the living room on pillows on the floor. More coffee tables were brought in and set up. Food was brought out and Connie said grace over it all. Everyone passed the food around and began talking and eating.

"You know, I think we might get more holidays like this." Shane said.

"I hope so." Mitchie said. "I like having everyone around."

"So, guess what I talked my mom into." Shane said.

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"Well as you know I am in my last year of high school like you are and well I talked her into letting me go through the program you are so we can graduate together in June." Shane said.

"Really!" Mitchie said getting excited.

"Yep, she made a few calls and June 6th 2009 you and I will be walking across a stage to graduate." Shane said.

"This is so cool." Mitchie said hugging him.

"So do you have a list of places you'll be going on the tour?" Bianca asked.

"We have a rough list, some dates are still in the works." Julia said. "I would be happy to show you all after dinner."

"So is it going to be just you three adults with these six kids?" Rachel asked.

"No, Connie is coming too." Julia said. "She will watch over the girls while Brown watches over the guys. Frank and I will be running all over to make sure things are ready. It will mainly be them."

"Oh." Rachel said.

"Of course if any of you want to come you're more then welcome too." Julia said.

"Maybe we can work some time in to drop by and spend a couple days here and there." Andrew said.

"That's what I am doing." Steve said.

"What about food and all that?" Bianca asked.

"I'm a cook." Connie said. "I will make sure they get good and healthy foods. Plus before we hit the road well talk over rules such."

"That's good." Matthew said.

"Why is Lola going away?" Lola's little brother Marcus asked.

"I'm going to go sing in a band." Lola said. "For just a little bit."

"Like mommy used too?" Marcus asked.

"Kind of." Lola said. "I will be going all over the country. Remember the puzzle of the map we did? Well I will be going all over that."

"Cool." Marcus said.

"You know, we can get you a big map and you're sister can call you from all the places she goes and we can mark them on the map if you want." Bianca said.

"Yeah." Marcus said. "Will you bring me presents?"

"From every place I go." Lola said.

Marcus hugged her and everyone giggled.

"We want presents too." Hailey and Bailey said.

"I'll think about it." Caitlyn said.

"I can't wait to have a baby brother or sister to spoil." Mitchie said.

"You're pregnant?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, we found out last night." Connie said. "Come June will add another Torres to the Rock and Roll jungle."

"I'm going to make her a baby book so she can start writing things down for the baby and put sonogram pictures in it." Lola said.

"That's nice of you." Matthew said.

"Ok, I have a surprise." Julia said.

"What?" All three boys asked.

"Well, Connie wont be the only one adding another baby to this Rock and Roll jungle." Julia said.

"What?" All three boys said.

"Are we having another baby?" Frank asked.

"Yes." Julia said. "My doctor called this morning."

"What?" Shane and Nate said.

"This will be so cool." Jason said. "I've always wanted a baby sister."

"Well we wont know for another couple months about the sex, but she says he or she will be here in late June." Julia said.

Jason hugged his mom.

"Another baby would be cool." Shane said.

"Yeah." Nate said.

Everyone laughed at them and were happy for Julia and Frank.

The families talked more had dessert and then listened to more carols and it was really Rocking Christmas to remember. Mitchie decided to sing 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas' to end Christmas night.

The End.

* * *

**Ok, here we are at the end of this tale. I know you are thinking wtf, but never fear look for part 2 in a day or two. The Adventures of Girl Factor and Connect 3. Trust me things are just getting started. So review and let me know if you want part two or not. Thanks again for reading, reviewing and enjoying the journey so far. Tell later days I am your author Chantel.**


End file.
